Luthier A Melody to Dream
by Dama 9
Summary: Presente para Kaliope... Prólogo de Vale das Flores. Aiácos recebe a importante missão de procurar por algo em Paris, mas mal sabe ele, que poderia encontrar mais coisas do que jamais ousou sonhar. Ultimo cap on
1. You are one in a million

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou para lhes apresentar minha mais nova fic, que compõe a 'Saga de uma nova vida', iniciada em Troca Equivalente. Já tem algum tempo que estou com essa historia na cabeça, mas desde que comecei a trabalhar, meu tempo se reduziu drasticamente, então, acabei adiando o lançamento dela. **

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream, é o reflexo de um dos meus grandes sonhos, sempre morri de vontade de escrever algo sobre musica e acima de tudo, sobre essa profissão maravilhosa que é o Lutherismo.**

**No decorrer da historia vocês vão entender melhor sobre o que se trata. Essa fic é também um prólogo para Vale das Flores, eu sei que falei isso sobre Isadora também, mas muitas das coisas que aconteceram em 'De volta ao Vale das Flores', será explicado aqui.**

**Aqui vocês serão apresentados a uma jovem impetuosa e perspicaz que vai mudar para sempre a vida de um espectro, que achava que aquela, seria apenas 'mais uma' missão.**

**Boa Leitura a tudos e Ju, espero que goste.**

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

**Capitulo 1: You are one in a million!**

_**Eu tenho procurado por aquela pessoa especial**_

I've been looking for that special one

_**E eu tenho estado procurando por alguém para dar o meu amor**_

And I've been searching for someone to give my love

_**E quando eu pensei que toda aquela esperança havia ido embora**_

And when I thought that all the hope was gone

_**Você sorriu, e eu fui até onde você estava **_

You smile, there you were and I was gone

**.:: A História Dentro da História::.**

Sorriu docemente enquanto andava pelo largo corredor, nunca pensou que um dia deixaria de sentir frio ao passar por ali, embora todas as paredes fossem sombrias e o ambiente muito triste, seu coração enchia-se de alegria e felicidade a cada vez que os cruzava em direção daquela sala.

Aquela cujos querubins renascentistas pareciam dançar entre as paredes e ele lhe esperava, com aquele sorriso que dava apenas para si e aquele olhar, que muitos achavam inexpressivo, até mesmo ela pensara assim por muito tempo, mas agora, conseguia enxergar com perfeição o brilho apaixonado que emanava deles e que fazia seu coração se aquecer.

A porta abriu-se antes mesmo que a tocasse, sorriu ao vê-lo na sacada, fitando os Elíseos com um olhar perdido, como se sua mente estivesse longe. Aproximou-se a passos lentos e sorrateiros, como se quisesse pega-lo de surpresa, mas mal postou-se a suas costas ele virou-se.

-Pensei que não houvesse notado minha presença; ela falou com um sorriso de menina.

-Jamais deixaria que passasse despercebida por mim, _mi lady_; ele falou estendendo-lhe a mão num gesto suave.

-Em que estava a pensar? –Cora perguntou, apoiando a mão sobre a dele, mas o mesmo, para sua surpresa, puxou-a para seus braços, prendendo-a em um abraço apertado.

Assustou-se com essa repentina atitude, não fora um gesto brusco, apenas, sentira algo diferente vindo dele quando o mesmo lhe abraçou. Aquilo seria saudade? –ela se perguntou confusa, instintivamente apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, sentindo os orbes marejarem em antecipação.

-Preciso lhe contar algo; Hades começou, deixando os dedos de uma das mãos correr com suavidade pelas melenas negras.

-O que é? –ela perguntou contendo um soluço.

Detestava aquelas conversas naquele salão, nenhuma das vezes que conversaram ali havia sido um assunto agradável. Se bem que da ultima vez, se aquilo não houvesse acontecido, jamais estariam juntos; ela pensou.

-Em breve uma guerra vai se iniciar; o imperador falou, tentando não preocupa-la, mas desde que a abraçara, traíra-se completamente.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Cora perguntou, erguendo parcialmente a cabeça.

-Que irei reencarnar no corpo de um mortal e lutar contra Athena; Hades explicou, embora houvesse sentido o coração se partir ao ver lágrimas amargas correrem pela face acetinada da esposa.

-Por quê? –ela perguntou respirando fundo.

-Isso já foi decidido há algum tempo; ele falou vendo-a se afastar. –Cora, por favor; o imperador falou tencionando se aproximar.

-Porque você tem sempre essa mania de decidir sozinho as coisas? -a jovem falou esquivando-se do toque dele. –Desde aquele dia, eu prometi a mim mesma que jamais me arrependeria da decisão que tomei em ficar a seu lado, porque lhe amo, mas às vezes me pergunto se você sabe que estou realmente ao seu lado; ela falou fitando-o seriamente.

-Cora;

-Porque você age como se a minha opinião não importasse e por isso, nem perde tempo em me perguntar algo, ou comentar comigo o que decidiu, antes de faltar um minuto para acontecer? -ela exasperou com ar decepcionado.

-Cora, isso foi há muito tempo e...; Hades tentou se explicar, mas foi em vão, a jovem o cortou, erguendo a mão para que ele se calasse.

-Só volte a falar comigo, quando gravar bem em sua cabeça que sou sua esposa; a jovem falou dando-lhe as costas. –E não um dos espectros que lhe obedecem sem questionar;

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos longos cabelos negros, suspirando pesadamente, maldita hora que tomara aquela decisão de entrar naquela guerra, mas já estava feito e não voltaria atrás, por mais que doesse; ele pensou, mais uma vez deixando que o orgulho se colocasse como prioridade em sua vida.

**.I.**

**Luthier**... Sim, um Lithier é um artista, desde a Idade Média, o Luthier era aquele que dava vida aos sonhos, levava através dos sons que extraída dos instrumentos que confeccionava, sentimentos as pessoas.

Tocando-lhes os corações com poucas notas ou peças completas, ser um Luthier era como um dom transmitido a poucos, os mestres escolhiam a dedo seus pupilos, porque alem de confeccionar, teriam de ter as mãos perfeitas para manusear aquela obra de arte.

Desde muito cedo desenvolvera essa paixão por musica clássica e pela profissão que aprendera com o avô. Não eram todos da família que gostavam de ouvir Vivaldi, Beethoven, Bach, Wagner e Mozart a paixão de sua vida, pela história e pelo talento.

Todos esses mestres que passaram pela Europa e foram imortalizados no mundo todo pelas melodias, peças e operas que compuseram e faziam seu coração vibrar extasiado e os orbes castanhos brilharem maravilhados ressaltando ainda mais, os finos riscos dourados contidos neles.

Deu um baixo suspiro, olhando o braço cujos pêlos haviam se eriçado completamente, alguém poderia lhe chamar de doida. Mas queria excitação maior do que estar no meio daqueles concertos, no teatro municipal, ouvindo a nona sinfonia de Beethoven ser tocada de maneira tão vibrante e envolvente que fazia a todos tremerem, ou até mesmo Don Giovanni de Mozart sua grande paixão.

Lutar contra fantasmas do passado, as lembranças do que poderia ou não ter sido por sua própria negligencia. Ainda se perguntava como seria estar presente na época que aquela opera fora encenada pela primeira vez.

Como desejava por ter visto Mozart regêla em meio a tantas pessoas, refletindo toda sua dor pela perda do pai, mas ainda tendo aquele fogo queimando em seu olhar, pela paixão que tinha pelo que fazia.

Ele era o melhor e sabia disso. Não havia quem o negasse; a jovem pensou suspirando, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, agitando os finos fios avermelhados. Lá estava ela novamente sonhando acordada em frente aquele teatro.

Quem sabe um dia poderia tocar ali; ela pensou, ajeitando a alça do grande estojo de couro em suas costas. Era melhor se apressar, o tempo estava fechando e tinha que fazer aquela entrega entes de voltar para o ateliê.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou ainda mais a gola do sobretudo, céus, como aquele lugar conseguia ser tão frio? Saia de um inferno quente, para entrar em um gelado; ele pensou, sem conseguir reprimir a ironia da situação.

-Droga de lugar; o jovem de longas melenas azuladas quase violeta resmungou, praguejando intimamente quanto ao fato de ter sido literalmente '**obrigado'** a aceitar aquela missão, ou teria de bancar a babá de Atreu.

Ainda se perguntava quem aquele moleque puxara, Lady Cora era uma pessoa tão calma e pacifica que duvidava que havia sido ela, agora o imperador, definitivamente não fora ele. Ah sim! Zeus. Havia se esquecido de que ele era avô e tio do pequeno ao mesmo tempo. Então estava explicado de quem o garoto puxou o ar espevitado.

Só pedia, tomara que as Deusas do Destino tenham permitido que só essa característica houvesse sido herdada do avô. Porque certamente, Lorde Hades não iria gostar nada-nada de ver o moleque com menos de dez anos, fazendo suas primeiras **'Bacanais'** particulares com as ninfas de Thanatos; o jovem pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Ôh vida difícil; ele suspirou, enquanto atravessava a Champs Élysées.

Tanto lugar para ir parar, mas não, haviam-no mandado justo para Paris; o cavaleiro pensou lembrando-se de que não seria nada mal fazer uma visitinha a terra natal.

Andou mais um pouco, parando em frente a um café, ouviu uma melodia ecoar porta a fora e não pode deixar de voltar-se com curiosidade para o lugar.

Não era nada muito pomposo, era simples, mas bastante requintado. Pensou em entrar, mas não conseguiu se mover, sentia a mente simplesmente voar com aquela melodia, era como se o mundo houvesse simplesmente parado.

-"O que esta acontecendo comigo?"; Aiácos se perguntou, nunca fora de apreciar musica erudita, mas aquela fazia com que simplesmente esquecesse de tudo.

Viu através de uma porta de vidro, alguém tocando dentro do café. Mal notou que agora seus pés tomavam vida própria e o levavam para dentro do estabelecimento. Sentou-se em uma mesa vazia e viu em um canto do salão uma jovem compenetrada tocando um violino clássico.

Ela parecia tão compenetrada ao fazer aquilo, que aquele momento poderia ficar congelado em sua mente para sempre, como o dia em que vira um anjo descer a Terra e lhe enfeitiçar com aquela melodia celestial; ele pensou seguindo atentamente os movimentos da jovem, ao tocar as cordas com o arco e fazer até as paredes vibrarem de emoção.

-Deseja algo, _monsieur_? –uma simpática garçonete perguntou, aproximando-se da mesa que estava.

-Uhn? –Aiácos murmurou voltando-se para ela, só agora a notando ali.

-_Pardon_, não queria atrapalhá-lo; ela falou apontando para a jovem que encerrava a melodia e preparava-se para guardar em um estojo de couro o violino.

-Tudo bem; ele balbuciou, balançando a cabeça levemente para dos lados.

Uma sirene, era a única explicação para justificar o poder que aquela jovem tinha ao manipular a melodia e todos ao seu arredor daquele jeito. Ouvira dizer que sirenes usavam a voz falando ou cantando para enfeitiçar as pessoas, mas nunca pensou que houvesse exceções para isso, ao utilizar instrumentos musicais; ele pensou.

-Deseja algo? –a garçonete tornou a perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Um chá, por favor; o cavaleiro pediu maquinalmente, mesmo porque detestava chá, só pedira para fazê-la lhe deixar sozinho.

-Um momento; ela falou numa breve reverencia se afastando.

Voltou-se para a jovem que agora conversava com um senhor de certa idade, ela parecia bastante empolgada ao falar, mas isso não era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção e sim aquele sorriso, tão acolhedor e aconchegante que sentiu o tempo parar a sua volta novamente.

Se ela era uma sirene, os mortais ainda não haviam se dado conta disso; ele pensou, contendo um suspiro. Céus, será que existia algo para combater aquele tipo de sensação? –Aiácos se perguntou, sentindo um estranho frio tomar conta do estomago.

Ela gesticulava abertamente, sorrindo ao falar de alguma coisa que apreciava muito, porque seus olhos brilhavam. Outra coisa, ela não era francesa, sempre ouvira dizer que Europeus fossem mais recatados, então, ela deveria ser estrangeira; o cavaleiro concluiu fitando-a atentamente.

-Aqui está, _monsieur_; a garçonete falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Obrigado; ele falou contrariado por ser interrompido em sua análise novamente.

-Com licença; ela falou se afastando-o, deixando-o a sós com aquela xícara de chá; ele pensou torcendo o nariz enojado.

Voltou-se para a violinistas, mas surpreendeu-se ao não vê-la mais ali. Olhou para todos os lados, vendo-se sozinho no café. Deixou algumas moedas sobre a mesa, o suficiente para pagar e sobrar para a gorjeta e deixou rapidamente o lugar.

Olhou para todos os lados da rua, mas não a viu em lugar algum, passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Deveria ter sido só uma ilusão, era impossível que existisse alguém como ela; o cavaleiro tentou se convencer de que estava apenas sonhando acordado, o que era bastante atípico de si.

Apertou a gola do sobretudo novamente no pescoço, suspirando, teria que continuar procurando enquanto fosse necessário, precisava encontrar logo o que procurava antes que o imperador inventasse de mandar alguém para lhe '**ajudar'**.

**.II.**

Alongou os braços para cima, enquanto subia as escadas, um sorriso bobo formou-se em seus lábios, mais um trabalho bem feito. Agora só precisava descansar um pouco e voltar ao trabalho dali à uma hora; ela pensou, enquanto retirava o casaco, pendurando-o de qualquer jeito no corrimão da escada, enquanto seguida para seu quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em um dos bancos que rodeavam aquele jardim ao pé da Torre Eiffel, com ar cansado, andara o dia todo e não conseguira resolver o que precisava; ele pensou, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás recostando-se melhor no assento, enquanto via as barras de aço erguerem-se acima de si.

Um ótimo projeto de engenharia; o cavaleiro pensou, acompanhando com o olhar, barra por barra, até perder de vista a ponta da torre, que estava bem longe de seu campo de visão.

-Tia um palhaço, olha só; ele ouviu uma voz infantil falar animada, possivelmente arrastando alguém para um canto da praça onde um grupo de palhaços se apresentava.

Depois da Itália, aquela era a cidade das artes, certamente antes de ir, iria assistir alguma apresentação do _Cirque_ _du_ _Soile_, ir a Paris e não assistir uma apresentação deles, ou até mesmo deixar de visitar o Senna no pôr-do-sol, era a mesma coisa de jamais ter pisado na Cidade Luz.

-_Monsieur_, cuidado; ouviu uma voz aflita falar.

Ergueu a cabeça para ver com quem era, mas logo sentiu uma bola acertar-lhe contudo na cara, mal teve tempo de fechar os olhos.

-_Pardon_, _monsieur_; uma jovem falou aproximando-se dele correndo.

Passou a mão em frente aos olhos vendo que nada acontecera, a bola não era tão pesada, por isso só seu orgulho fora ferido; Aiácos pensou, vendo o brinquedo rolar no chão, havia se esquecido que no fim de tarde algumas crianças iam com os pais brincar ali.

-Tudo bem; ele falou agitando a mão levemente, para afastar quem quer que fosse se aproximar.

-Tem certeza? -uma jovem de melenas vermelhas perguntou, segurando-lhe a mão e afastando-a da frente de seus olhos, para poder ter realmente certeza de que ele falava a verdade.

-Já disse q-; Aiácos parou ao deparar-se com um par de orbes castanhos e intensos sobre si. –"A sirene";

-Ficou um pouco vermelho; a jovem falou sem notar o olhar chocado dele. Tocou-lhe o topo da testa com a ponta dos dedos e ouviu-o resmungar algo se afastando.

-Eu estou bem; ele falou levantando-se.

A jovem fitou-o seriamente, fazendo-o desviar o olhar incomodado, detestava aquele tipo de pessoa que parecia enxergar até o mais fundo de sua alma, apenas com um olhar.

-Tia; um pequeno garotinho falou escondendo-se atrás da jovem, fitando temeroso o cavaleiro.

-Desculpe _monsieur_, ele não teve a intenção de acertá-lo; Juliana explicou, passando a mão suavemente pela cabeça do garotinho. –Vamos, desculpe-se; ela falou, voltando-se para o menino.

-_Pardon_, _monsieur_; ele falou com a voz tremula diante do olhar impassível do cavaleiro.

-...; Aiácos assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto olhava de soslaio para a jovem.

-Bem, com licença; ela falou, puxando o menino consigo enquanto se afastava.

-Um momento, _mademosele_; o cavaleiro falou, fazendo-a estancar e virar-se. O menino afastou-se correndo para brincar com as outras crianças, deixando-a ali.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre os dois, encararam-se por alguns minutos e o tempo novamente pareceu ser congelado.

-Eu poderia saber seu nome? –ele perguntou hesitante.

A jovem ponderou por alguns segundos, olhando-o desconfiada, para por fim responder.

-Kaliope; foi à única coisa que ela disse antes de dar-lhe as costas e afastar-se.

-A bela voz; ele murmurou vendo a silhueta esguia afastar-se aos poucos de seu campo de visão.

Uhn! Então não estava sonhando; ele pensou com um sorriso matreiro formando-se em seus lábios.

-Acho que essa estadia aqui não vai ser tão ruim assim; Aiácos murmurou antes de voltar a andar pelas ruas parisienses.

**.III.**

Respirou fundo, andando em círculos pelo grande salão de seu templo. Já passara mais de vinte e quatro horas e nada daquele idiota lhe dar algum retorno informando sobre a missão.

-Mestre Minos, algum problema? –uma voz cordial soou atrás do juiz que foi obrigado a parar de andar.

-Lune, me diga que aquele idiota já deu algum sinal? –ele perguntou voltando-se para o espectro de orbes violeta.

-Nenhum ainda, senhor; Lune respondeu. –Quer que mande alguém até lá?

-Não, é melhor esperarmos; Minos falou suspirando cansado, maldita hora que mandara aquele irresponsável sair em missão, se bem que, o pobre Atreu não merecia Aiácos como baba; ele pensou.

-Tio Lune; ouviu-se uma voz infantil ecoar pelo templo.

-Ah não; Lune murmurou suando frio.

-O que foi? –Minos perguntou, vendo o espectro correr se esconder atrás de seu trono.

Não houve resposta por parte do cavaleiro, mas logo um garotinho de mais ou menos quatro anos de cabelos negros e vivos orbes verdes apareceu com uma bola na mão, correndo para dentro do templo.

-Tio Minos, viu Lune, ele prometeu que iria me ensinar a jogar aquele negocio de humanos? -o pequeno perguntou quase tropeçando nos próprios pés devido a corrida.

-Futebol Atreu, aquele esporte se chama futebol; o juiz corrigiu pacientemente.

Todos os dias pela manhã, agradecia os céus pelas Deusas do Destino terem feito aquele garoto puxar toda a amabilidade da mãe, porque um outro Hades, só que em miniatura, não seria fácil agüentar; ele pensou.

-Futebol; o menino repetiu, como se guardasse a palavra. –Então, tio Lune prometeu que me ensinava; ele falou fazendo beicinho por ver que o espectro desaparecera.

-Vem aqui; Minos chamou, abaixando-se até o joelho tocar o chão e ficasse na mesma altura que o garoto.

O menino olhou para os lados e se aproximou com ar curioso, viu Minos fazer um sinal para que ficasse em silêncio e em seguida apontou o trono, onde podia-se ver perfeitamente uma mecha prateada para fora do esconderijo.

Atreu abriu um largo sorriso, assentindo ao compreender o que o Minos lhe mostrava. Acenou, enquanto se afastava.

**-MESTRE MINOS;** uma voz esganiçada ecoou por todo o salão.

Minos voltou-se com um olhar furioso para Marquino que entrava correndo no salão. O espectro estancou no mesmo lugar empalidecendo.

-Perdão mestre; ele falou com a voz tremula.

-Espero que tenha um bom motivo para justificar esse escândalo; Minos falou com um olhar literalmente de gelar o inferno.

-Aiácos mandou noticias; ele avisou.

-Finalmente; o juiz falou, suspirando aliviado.

**-ACHEIIIIIIIIIIIII;**

Os dois quase deram um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Atreu ecoar pelo salão, assustando até mesmo Lune em seu esconderijo.

Fitou a cena com a sobrancelha instintivamente se arqueando, era uma pena que não tivesse uma filmadora, seria bastante interessante registrar uma cena daquelas; Minos pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

O capitulo chega ao fim, mas antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer a minha grande amiga Margarida, que me ajudou com seu faro de repórter investigativa, para que eu tivesse o material necessário para fazer essa fic.

Muitas surpresas estão por vir, espero sinceramente que gostem.

Um forte abraço...

Já ne...


	2. Avassaladoras

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

**Capitulo 2: Avassaladoras**

**Cada passo que repito**

**Não é igual ao de antes**

**O que ficou para trás**

**É o que me leva adiante**

**.::A História Dentro da Historia – Parte II::.**

Pedra por pedra daquele castelo estremecia e aos poucos ia ao chão, como se também fossem capazes de sentir o cosmo de seu senhor apagando-se completamente.

As águas limbozas do Érebo borbulhavam de maneira medonha e aterrorizante, algumas ondas formavam-se, indo chocar-se contra as pedras e a beira do Estige, para a surpresa de qualquer um que visse, poderia jurar que aquela água aos poucos tomava forma, podendo assim caminhar pela terra sem vida daquele reino.

Um grito ensurdecedor ecoou pelas paredes escarpadas vindo daquele ser inominável. Como o primeiro, mais e mais como ele ganhavam a margem, arrastando-se como espectros sem vida, deixando uma marca de acido por onde seus pés tocassem.

No meio de todo aquele limbo, um par de labaredas vermelhas acenderam-se e os passos tornaram-se mais apressados, como se fossem guiados por alguém que lhes chamava.

**.I.**

Deu um baixo suspiro, jogando-se na cama do hotel, vendo o dia chegar ao fim. E que dia? –ele pensou com um meio sorriso formando-se em seus lábios. Estava intrigado com uma coisa, quem era aquela garota?

Definitivamente havia algo nela, que fazia com que simplesmente não admitisse que ela fosse uma mortal comum; o cavaleiro pensou.

Espreguiçou-se brevemente, antes de levantar-se, não estava disposto a noite trancado ali, ainda mais estando em Paris, em missão, mas ainda sim; ele pensou, logo deixando o quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-**ALEGRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! –a voz do palhaço ecoou por toda a tenda, deixando ainda mais destacado o sotaque italiano.

A agitação foi ainda maior entre os espectadores que tinham seus olhos vidrados em cada detalhe daquele mundo mágico, escondido em baixo daquela tenda.

Se havia algo ainda mais emocionante do que os concertos que tanto adorava, era aquele circo, alias, não era um circo qualquer. Era aquele... O _Cirque_ _du_ _Soile_, como os nativos do país chamavam, fazendo questão de fazer um bico enorme ao pronunciar seu nome; ela pensou abafando o riso diante do pensamento.

Por mais que estivesse na França a um bom tempo, algo que não se acostumava era com aquele biquinho que as pessoas faziam para falar. Suspirou brevemente, se bem que, alguns franceses sabiam compensar isso perfeitamente com todo aquele ar envolvente de sedução, quando queriam conquistar alguém.

_-Ah! Vive lá France_; ela sussurrou em meio a um suspiro.

Os trapezistas entraram em cena, a musica aumentou, sendo entoada por duas jovens, uma vestida com roupas pretas e outra, com brancas. Ambas representavam cada uma, o dia e a noite. Como opostos.

As acrobacias eram precisas e ainda mais incríveis do que pudera ver quando assistira '**Alegria'** ainda em DVD, mas estar ali, sentindo toda aquela adrenalina e emoção, era algo indescritível.

Uma breve pausa foi feita para a troca do cenário e também, para que os próximos artistas se preparassem. Levantou-se do acento que estava e procurou o corredor mais próximo, não havia mais intervalos na peça, então, era melhor aproveitar e ir ao banheiro agora, ainda tinha mais uma hora e meia pela frente.

Passou pelas pessoas cuidadosamente, segurando o sobretudo que tinha com um dos braços. Ali dentro era muito quente, ou a agitação generalizava lhe dava essa sensação, mas era melhor não abusar, lá fora o tempo poderia estar bem diferente.

-Com licença; ela murmurou ao passar por uma pessoa, desviou de outro, quase tendo de fazer malabarismo para não cair, porém devido à falta de treino da arte do equilíbrio, Juliana quase foi ao chão ao tropeçar no pé de alguém.

Apenas fechou os olhos esperando a queda, mas sentiu um par de braços envolverem sua cintura, detendo a queda a menos de três palmos do chão, sentiu a parada brusca e abriu os olhos cautelosamente.

Uma essência forte de _Hugo Boss _chegou a suas narinas de maneira devastadora. Céus, há quanto tempo não sentia aquele cheiro, alias, desde que chegara a França, porque os perfumes franceses tinham a leve tendência de serem fortes, que nem incenso indiano conseguia competir, mas aquele cheiro, numa mistura de madeira e algo mais que agora não queria nem saber o que era, era um verdadeiro atentado terrorista a qualquer auto controle; ela pensou sentindo a face enrubescer, ao senti-lo puxar-lhe para cima, colocando-a em pé novamente.

-_Pardon_, _monsieur_; ela desculpou-se com o olhar baixo, extremamente envergonhada.

-Como esse mundo é pequeno; Aiácos falou mal contendo o sorriso carregado de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções ao ver quem '**coincidentemente'** caira em seus braços.

Juliana ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com o mesmo rapaz que vira mais cedo na Torre, franziu o cenho, detestava aquele tipo de sorriso petulante, como se ele fosse o dono da situação, ou pior, houvesse provocado aquilo.

-Bem, com licença; ela falou dando-lhe as costas para se afastar, mas parou bruscamente ao sentir a mão dele fechar-se com suavidade sobre seu pulso, fazendo-a voltar alguns passos para trás.

-_Pardon __mademoselle_, mal me apresentei, que falta de educação a minha; ele falou com pesar, num sussurro atrevido em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer e o sorriso nos lábios dele aumentar ainda mais. –Pode me chamar de Aiácos; o espectro falou, fazendo-a prender a respiração, ao sentir os lábios deles roçarem brevemente da orelha a lateral do rosto.

Extremamente vermelha, querendo abrir um buraco na terra e se jogar lá dentro, Juliana mal notou como conseguiu desvencilhar-se rapidamente dos braços do cavaleiro e desaparecer no meio da multidão, voltando ao lugar que estava sentada inicialmente, nem ao menos ligando para o fato de não ter conseguido chegar ao banheiro como realmente queria.

**.II.**

Chegou em casa exausta, não porque o dia fora difícil ou qualquer outra coisa, mas sim porque depois daquele '**maldito'** intervalo, sua atenção se dissipara em questão depois e a '**Alegria'** fora-se voando. Certamente precisaria assistir a peça novamente.

Tudo por causa daquele petulantezinho que se sentia o dono do mundo; ela pensou jogando-se no sofá da sala, fitando o teto. Mas que o idiota era bonito, ah se era; um baixo suspiro escapou de seus lábios. E aquele cheiro.

-Juliana. Juliana. Isso é coisa pra se pensar agora? –ela se recriminou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, tencionando afastar os recentes pensamentos.

Já ouvira varias teorias sobre as formas de conquistas, olhares intensos, palavras que saiam daquele clichê de conquista barato, entre outras coisas, mas se fosse levar em consideração seus gostos. Nada como um homem com um cheiro gostoso para ganhar alguns pontinhos, mesmo com um sorriso cafajeste como o do tal '**Aiácos'**.

-Que nome é esse? –Juliana se perguntou rindo. Tudo bem, ele tinha um nome bastante exótico, mas compensava por outros lados. –E que lados; ela completou o pensamento em voz alta.

Virou-se de lado, vendo um estojo que deixara sobre a mesa de centro, teria que ir cedo entregá-lo, a pessoa que encomendara aquele instrumento havia pedido que o fizesse o mais rápido possível, por se tratar de um presente.

Aos poucos o sono foi tomando conta de si, que mal notou adormecer ali mesmo, embalada pelos braços de Hypnos, porém, tendo outro alguém a povoar-lhe os sonhos e a mente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Correu rapidamente por uma das ruas, entrando em um beco, sabia que a tinha visto ali, precisava ser rápido; ele pensou, fechando o sobretudo para que pudesse correr melhor e desviar de algum obstáculo pelo caminho.

Ouviu um grito ensurdecedor que o fez parar, tapando os ouvidos. Droga! Aiácos praguejou, ao ver que usando desse artifício ela fugira novamente, justamente agora que conseguira encontra-la.

-Maldição! Ainda te pego; ele vociferou vendo-se novamente sozinho em um dos becos parisienses.

Serrou os punhos de maneira nervosa, enquanto tomava o caminho oposto. Mais uma noite perdida, bem... Nem tanto se levasse em consideração quem o destino colocara novamente em seu caminho aquela noite.

Quem sabe uma visita a Notre Dama amanhã não seria por igual proveitosa.

**.III.**

Respirou fundo, erguendo os orbes castanhos para o céu, um doce sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, mais um ótimo dia se iniciava; ela pensou, ponto-se rapidamente a caminhar pelas ruas parisienses, em direção ao seu novo destino.

-_Bonjuour_; ela ouviu alguém falar saindo de um dos cafés por onde passava.

-_Bonjuour_; a jovem respondeu acenando ao ver uma senhora de certa idade sorrindo para si, enquanto ajudada por um rapaz mais novo, levavam mesas e cadeiras para fora do estabelecimento.

Mais alguns passos e aos poucos conseguia avistar o local da nova entrega, conseguia ouvir os sinos tacarem daquela distancia, o que fez com que andasse ainda mais rápido.

Os cabelos avermelhados esvoaçavam levemente com o vento, tão distraída que estava em seu caminho, que mal notou alguém parar o caminhar para observá-la passar.

-Finalmente; ela falou sorrindo ao parar em frente à longa escadaria.

A sua frente os profetas pareciam julgar a todos cuja consciência, estivesse de alguma forma, manchada de maldade. Os olhares eram intensos e inquisidores, como se buscassem por respostas no mais fundo da alma daqueles que os observavam.

Notre Dame, sim... Criar uma obra tão perfeita daquelas para um arquiteto, era o mesmo que para si, conseguir tocar as quatro estações de Vivaldi sem fraquejar em momento algum.

Um desafio de mestre, certamente...

Subiu os degraus lentamente, mas mesmo assim ainda ouvia o som do salto fino dos sapatos batendo na pedra entalhada. Nunca pensou que um dia veria tão de perto um lugar daqueles que não fosse ao colar o rosto na tela da TV assistindo **'O Corcunda de Notre Dame'** da Disney.

O cheiro de incenso era bastante forte ali, ouvia alguns monges residentes entoando hinos em meio a suas orações matinais. Parou um momento tomando fôlego, diante da corrida que mal se dera conta de fazer.

Os bancos de cedro estavam perfeitamente enfileirados, a luz entrava perfeitamente pelos vitrais retratando as mais variadas passagens bíblicas. Poderiam dizer que aquele era até um ambiente um tanto quanto escuro e opressor, mas não, só de imaginar a vista de Paris que se tinha lá de cima,

Subiu uma escada em espiral ao lado da porta de entrada, suspirou extasiada, era como se pudesse ver novamente as cenas de Notre Dame exibidas no desenho que tanto apreciava. Alias, em questão de musica, a Disney era o top de linha do mundo todo.

Cada melodia era muito bem trabalhada para atingir diretamente as emoções de todos aqueles que assistissem, para envolvê-los naquele meio de emoções, para fazê-los rir e chorar com cada personagem, criados singularmente. Cada um com sua personalidade, únicos e completos para a historia.

-Salvo entre os peitoris de pedra e o carrilhão; Juliana sussurrou lembrando-se da música que retratava a historia de Vitor Hugo. –Aqui dentro a alegria some...;

Era estranho pensar em Notre Dame como um lugar tão opressor, mas se fosse analisar do ponto de vista de alguém que viveu uma vida inteira ali, trancado tendo apenas as '**Maries'** que tocavam apenas quando o necessário e gárgulas congelados no tempo, pois nunca desmanchariam aquelas expressões frias e carrancudas, para dar lugar a um sorriso, como companhia. Seria enlouquecedor.

-Toda minha vida eu imaginei descer...; a jovem continuou ao deparar-se com o topo da torre principal, a vista mesmo ainda cedo era perfeita dali; ela pensou, mal dando-se conta da empolgação que tinha ao estar ali. –Ir até lá... passear lá...;

Logo a grande Marie tocaria e era exatamente isso que estava esperando, o momento para fazer a entrega de mais uma obra sua; ela pensou.

**-LÁ FORA,** como alguém comum... Me de um dia ao sol, basta apenas um, para ser lembrado...; ela falou, subindo em um alpendre ao lado de uma das colunas de concreto perto de si, para apreciar melhor a paisagem do Senna abaixo si.

Respirou fundo, sentindo um vento suave chocar-se contra seu rosto, esvoaçando levemente os cabelos, fazendo com que um perfume conhecido chegasse até si.

Antes que pudesse virar-se para trás, sentiu um par de braços envolver-lhe a cintura e puxa-la rapidamente para trás. Tentou agarrar-se a qualquer coisa que lhe desse apoio.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH;**

-Não grite; alguém falou, ao colocá-la no chão, porém sem soltar-lhe.

Virou-se com os orbes fulminando o individuo, enquanto sentia o coração literalmente querendo sair pela boca.

-Está louca por acaso? –Aiácos perguntou irritado, mal chegara até o topo da torre, vira a garota em cima do alpendre, a poucos segundos de pular, ou cair, ele mal pensou qual possibilidade era a mais cabível, antes de puxá-la contudo para longe daquele lugar.

-E você, é idiota por acaso? –Juliana rebateu tentando soltar-se dos braços dele, mas sentiu-os apenas se estreitarem.

Aiácos bufou, fitando os orbes da jovem com um brilho desafiador sobre si. Aquela garota não tinha a mínima noção do perigo, ou com quem estava falando.

-Pelo visto é; a jovem continuou, assoprando a franja que caia sobre os olhos, com ar impaciente. –Agora se puder voltar de Marte e me soltar, eu agradeço; ela completou sarcástica.

Aiácos deu um sorriso de canto nada agradável ao ver da jovem...

-Você é uma garota muito bonita para ter uma língua tão ferina; ele falou virando-a de frente para si, fazendo-a prender a respiração e tentar afastar-se de qualquer jeito, mas como no circo, não teve tanto sucesso ao se esquivar dele.

-Guarde suas opiniões apenas para você; Juliana rebateu num tom seco, porém com a face levemente enrubescida, tentando convencer-se mentalmente de que aquilo era só pelo fato do vento ter aumentado ali em cima e a temperatura ter caído, e não aumentando como realmente acontecera para ela estar corada daquele jeito.

Uhn! Interessante, detestava conquistas fáceis e não iria desistir daquela por nada; ele pensou fitando-a intensamente.

-Gosto desse olhar; Aiácos falou num sussurro, tocando-lhe a face, no momento que ela pretendia desviar o olhar, fê-la encarar-lhe.

-Juliana; alguém chamou, fazendo-a empurrar Aiácos a todo custo, conseguindo por fim livrar-se dos braços dele, quase derrubando o estojo pendurado em seu ombro, no processo.

-Frei Louis; Juliana falou toda atrapalhada ao ver o frei parado na escada fitando os dois com bastante curiosidade.

-Atrapalho algo? –o senhor já de idade perguntou vendo Aiácos olhá-lo como se fosse mandá-lo para o Tártaro.

-Não, estava lhe esperando; ela apressou-se em dizer, mantendo-se o mais longe possível de Aiácos.

-Entendo, e o senhor? –o Frei perguntou voltando-se para Aiácos. –Não sabia que tinha um namorado Juliana; o senhor falou casualmente, já conhecia a luthier desde que ela chegara ao país e lhe procurara, lhe contando ser neta de um grande amigo e que estava na cidade para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e começar a trabalhar.

-E não tenho; Juliana respondeu sem entender a indireta.

-Então o senhor é quem? –Loius perguntou para Aiácos que tinha um olhar nada discreto sobre a jovem, que a deixava mais nervosa.

-Um amigo; Aiácos apressou-se em responder. –Dela...; ele completou apontando para a jovem.

-Hei...;

-Não é mesmo, Ju? –o espectro perguntou fitando-a de tal forma que ela simplesmente viu qualquer resposta sumir de sua mente ao fitar-lhe os olhos que eram capazes de convencer até ela de que aquilo era verdade.

-...; ela assentiu maquinalmente, sem conseguir emitir mais som algum.

O frei pigarreou chamando a atenção da jovem, que agora sim queria saltar do topo de Notre Dame por não saber o que fazer.

-Então, trouxe o que lhe pedi? –Louis perguntou calmamente.

-Trouxe; Juliana respondeu sorrindo, ignorando completamente Aiácos, enquanto seguia com o frei para uma salinha a poucos passos de onde estavam, sem nada dizer o espectro os seguiu, de certa forma para matar a curiosidade e permanecer mais tempo ao lado da jovem.

Aproximou-se de uma mesa, colocando o estojo sobre ela, acima de suas cabeças as '**Maries'** esperavam para serem tocadas. Os dois homens observaram atentamente a jovem retirar do estojo um belo violino.

Um instrumento refinado e extremamente delicado, a madeira brilhava e refletia a face da jovem, quando a mesma aproximou-o de si, antes de entregar ao frei.

-Aqui; Juliana falou.

Louis assentiu, pegando-o com cuidado, temente que pudesse arranhar a peça a qualquer movimento brusco.

-Perfeito; ele falou fitando-o com atenção.

-Já está afinado, se quiser; ela falou, dando a ele o arco.

Não demorou para que o senhor colocasse o violino sobre o ombro, começando timidamente a extrair algumas notas do mesmo, mas parou, voltando-se para a jovem com um sorriso envergonhado.

-Perdoe-me, mas pode tocar para nós? –o frei perguntou, voltando-se para Aiácos que assentiu diante do pedido.

A jovem engoliu em seco, tentando não voltar-se para o espectro, pegou o violino e apoiou-o sobre o ombro, respirou fundo, serrando os orbes lentamente à medida que a fina linha do arco deslizava pelas cordas delicadamente.

Uma revoada de pombas alçou vôo do topo de Notre Dame no momento que as notas tornaram-se mais graves e fortes, como se acompanhando espetáculo tão surreal, as Maries começaram a ressoar, primeiro tímidas, para em seguida, tornarem-se graves e vibrantes, seguindo o mesmo compasso da melodia extraída do violino.

Apoiou-se em um dos pilares perto de onde estava sentindo-se atordoado, era como se tudo o mais a sua volta estivesse saindo de foco e somente a imagem da jovem permanecesse diante de seus olhos.

Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. É, aquela era a única explicação, ela deveria ser algum tipo de sirene; ele pensou, tentando justificar o motivo para as reações que seu corpo e mente estavam tendo.

-Você está bem? –Frei Louis perguntou aproximando-se do rapaz, o que acabou por chamar a atenção da jovem que parou de tocar.

-...; ele assentiu, vendo os olhos voltarem ao foco.

-Juliana, como sempre, seu trabalho está perfeito; o senhor falou voltando-se para a jovem, que fitava a cena curiosa. –E creio que frei James também ira gostar;

-Obrigada, senhor; Juliana falou com um sorriso doce. –É melhor eu ir agora; ela completou, guardando o violino no estojo e fechando-o em seguida.

-Obrigado; Louis agradeceu.

-Não por isso; a jovem respondeu sorrindo e se afastando, ignorando completamente a presença de Aiácos ali.

Despediu-se e logo começou a descer as escadas rapidamente, quem sabe ainda teria a sorte de chegar em casa e colocar o ateliê em ordem antes do almoço; ela pensou, mas mal chegou aos ultimos degraus sentiu alguém lhe segurar pelo braço.

-Aonde vai? –Aiácos perguntou num sussurro atrevido em seu ouvido, descendo um degrau, parando atrás dela.

-Isso não é da sua conta; Juliana respondeu entre dentes, tentando não falar alto demais e atrapalhar os monges que estavam no salão principal.

-Ah Ju, é assim que você fala com um amigo? –o espectro continuou com ar manhoso, afastando as melenas avermelhadas e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

-O que quer afinal? –ela falou irritada com a insistência do cavaleiro.

-Acredite, você não iria gostar se eu respondesse sua pergunta; ele falou atrevido.

-Oras seu; a jovem resmungou puxando o braço com tudo, mas não pensou num pequeno detalhe, tal movimento brusco fez com que fosse obrigada a dar um passo a frente, mas esqueceu-se de que ainda havia mais alguns degraus a serem descidos.

Num movimento instintivo, segurou-se na primeira coisa que sua mão conseguiu encontrar como apoio, mas isso acabou por arrastar o cavaleiro consigo para o chão.

Alguns candelabros que estavam no meio do caminho acabaram caindo quando os dois literalmente rolaram da escada.

Abraçou-a fortemente, invertendo as posições e impedindo que ela batesse as costas nos degraus.

Varias pessoas aproximaram-se do casal, alguns curiosos com a cena, outros com olhares nada amigáveis devido ao barulho que fizeram.

-Vocês estão bem; um jovem padre perguntou aproximando-se preocupado.

-Ai; Aiácos gemeu, porém tal dor era ínfima se comparado à sensação agradável que tinha ao ter a jovem de melenas avermelhadas entre seus braços.

-Desculpe; Juliana murmurou erguendo parcialmente a cabeça e deparando-se com o olhar intenso do cavaleiro sobre si.

Fitaram-se longamente, esquecendo-se completamente de que eram observados.

Tocou-lhe a face com suavidade, afastando da testa alguns fios que caiam sobre os olhos, vendo-a enrubescer levemente. Definitivamente, aquela jovem tinha muitas facetas que mal esperava para conhecer.

Ela parecia ser alguém frágil, por vezes tímida, mas quando provocada, que os deuses ajudassem, porque céus e terra tremeriam; ele pensou, lembrando-se dos outros encontros que tivera com a jovem '**sirene'**.

-Tudo bem; ele sussurrou, deixando a ponta dos dedos tocar-lhe o queixo suavemente, fazendo-a instintivamente aproximar-se mais, fazendo com que seus lábios quase se roçassem.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –uma tosse seca chamou-lhes a atenção.

Mais vermelha do que seus cabelos, Juliana rapidamente levantou-se, estendendo a mão ao cavaleiro, para que o mesmo pudesse levantar.

-Desculpe; ela falou para o padre que lhes chamou a atenção, enquanto literalmente arrastava o espectro para longe de Notre Dame.

Aiácos mal pode levantar-se direito, já viu-se sendo arrastado pelas ruas de Paris pela jovem, o que não era de todo o ruim; ele pensou, vendo-a parar apenas em frente a uma loja, fechada; ele pode observar.

Juliana soltou rapidamente a mão do cavaleiro ao ver que o arrastara até ali, alias, desde que levantara de cima dele em Notre Dame, não olhara mais para trás; ela pensou sentindo a face incendiar-se.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou, voltando-se para ele hesitante, sem saber o que fazer.

-O que acha de tomar um café comigo? –Aiácos perguntou, antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar em algo.

-O que? –Juliana perguntou surpresa, definitivamente não esperava esse tipo de reação.

-É, tem um café ali perto; ele falou casualmente apontando para um café logo na esquina.

Virou-se seguindo com o olhar o local que ele apontava e viu realmente um café ali, mas a simples expectativa de estar com ele, estava lhe deixando mais nervosa do que queria.

-Então? –Aiácos perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção, enquanto deixava os dedos passarem elegantemente entre as melenas azuladas, quase violeta.

Aquilo definitivamente era golpe baixo; ela pensou seguindo-lhe os movimentos com o olhar. Poderia ter um sorriso cretino, mas aquele cheiro, somado a carinha de criança e aquele estilo. Ninguém merece; Juliana pensou, suspirando resignada, não iria conseguir se livrar dele tão cedo, se bem que... Ela ponderou, não sabia mais se queria realmente se livrar dele.

**Continua...**


	3. Voando sem asas

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

**Capitulo 3: Voando sem asas.**

**Todos procuram por alguma coisa**

**Algo que faz tudo se completar**

**Isso se mostra em lugares estranhos**

**Lugares onde você nunca soube que estariam...**

**.I.**

Desviou o olhar do dele, sentindo-o intenso demais para que pudesse encará-lo, haviam acabado de sentar-se naquele modesto café parisiense e as palavras simplesmente morreram, era como se houvessem entrado numa batalha de olhares e silêncio.

Ele parecia um lobo, estudando-lhe os movimentos, respiração e pensamentos com aquele par de orbes azuis, num tom quase acinzentado.

-Então, você confecciona violinos; Aiácos começou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não, outros instrumentos de corta também se necessário; Juliana o corrigiu, mesmo porque, a profissão de lutheria não resumia-se apenas ao violino, o profissional dessa arte tinha de ser capacitado a desenvolver qualquer instrumento de cordas, sem que o mesmo perdesse sua essência.

-Mas você prefere os violinos, não? –ele perguntou.

-...; a jovem assentiu, voltando-se para trás instintivamente ao sentir algo estranho no ar, como se estivessem sendo observados.

-Algum problema? –Aiácos perguntou, um tanto quanto inquieto.

-Não, nada; ela respondeu prontamente, deveria ser só impressão.

-_Pardon_, desejam pedir algo? – um rapaz perguntou aproximando-se.

-...; o espectro assentiu.

-Como vai, Ju? –Francis perguntou sorrindo, enquanto tirava um bloquinho de anotações do bolso do avental que usava.

-Bem e você? –Juliana respondeu voltando-se para o jovem de melenas douradas e incríveis orbes verdes.

-...; ele assentiu diante do cumprimento, sem notar o olhar envenenado do cavaleiro sobre si. –Então, o que vão querer? –Francis perguntou.

-Um café e você? –Aiácos falou, voltando-se para ela.

-O mesmo; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Certo; o rapaz balbuciou, enquanto anotava. –Ouvi dizer que o teatro vai abrir inscrição esse mês, deveria entrar; ele falou, voltando-se para a garota.

-Não sei; Juliana falou um pouco incerta, uma coisa era tocar para si, outra bem diferente era competir com uma legião de pessoas especializadas na mesma coisa, dispostas a tudo para vencer.

-Ju, você é a melhor, esta na hora de Paris conhecer uma musicista de verdade e mandar pro museu aqueles velhos estagnados; Francis brincou, porém o tom que completou a ultima parte demonstrava o quanto ele falava serio.

-É; ela balbuciou sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente, não que não gostasse de elogios, apenas ouvir alguém afirmando veementemente sobre seus dotes é que causava-lhe esse efeito. –Vou pensar nisso;

-Pense mesmo; Francis afirmou. –Bem, com licença, já traga o pedido de vocês; ele completou.

-...; os dois assentiram, ao vê-lo se afastar.

-Vocês se conhecem? –Aiácos perguntou um tanto quanto incomodado com o olhar que aquele rapaz lançara a garota.

-Sim, eu sempre venho tomar café aqui; Juliana respondeu com simplicidade. –Como é perto do ateliê fica mais fácil;

-Você tem um ateliê, então? –ele perguntou surpreso.

Sabia que a arte de Lutherismo era muito tradicional e não era nada fácil ter um ateliê próprio quando cidades tradicionais como Paris, haviam competições ferrenhas entre mestres na área.

-Tenho, quando cheguei a Paris, Frei Louis me deu grande apoio e me emprestou um pequeno prédio, mas assim que consegui me estabilizar, eu pude comprá-lo; Juliana explicou, apontando a loja fechada que haviam parado em frente há poucos minutos atrás. –Ele não quis aceitar, mas acabei insistindo e ficou uma troca, na época eu confeccionei algumas peças para Notre Dame e isso chamou a atenção de interessados na arte, então, sempre aparece alguma encomenda;

-Entendo; Aiácos balbuciou, fitando-a interessado. –Mas você disse que chegou, acaso não é francesa? –ele perguntou casualmente, como se não já houvesse reparado nisso.

-Não, sou brasileira graças a Deus; ela brincou com um sorriso cristalino.

-Ahn?

-Nasci no Brasil, mas assim que pude vim pra cá me especializar, já que a Europa da mais condições para lutherismo devido ao tradicionalismo e culto ao clássico que ainda perdura aqui, mas adoro meu país, embora a França tenha um lugar especial no meu coração; Juliana completou em meio a um suspiro.

-Com licença; Francis falou retornando com uma bandeja e as xícaras de café.

-Obrigado; os dois falaram antes dele se afastar.

-A França ou os franceses? –Aiácos perguntou enfezado com o sorrisinho do garçom.

-Como? –Juliana perguntou distraída, enquanto assoprava o café, antes de levar a xícara aos lábios.

-Nada; ele balbuciou bebendo o café quente mesmo para conter aquela sensação estranha.

Alias, não estava sendo ele mesmo desde que a chamara para tomar café, essa não era sua natureza, envolver-se com alguém ainda mais em missão, mas desde que a ouvira tocar naquele café no dia anterior, não sabia explicar, mas algo mudara, agora não sabia se isso queria dizer algo bom, ou não...

-E você? –a voz de Juliana trouxe-lhe de volta a realidade.

-O que? –Aiácos perguntou piscando confuso ao deparar-se com o olhar curioso dela sobre si.

-Você não é francês, então suponho que esteja a trabalho? –ela perguntou.

-...; ele assentiu, de tudo ela não estava errada.

-Mas você trabalha com o que? –Juliana perguntou, fitando-o com um olhar clinico, como se assim pudesse descobrir o que ele fazia.

-Bem...; o espectro falou engolindo em seco, não pensara em uma desculpa antes e falar a verdade estava fora de cogitação.

-Aiácos querido, você por aqui; uma voz doce **'doce demais por sinal'** falou atrás da jovem.

Automaticamente os dois viraram-se na direção da voz, deparando-se com uma jovem de melenas azuladas se aproximando sorrindo.

-"Hékates"; Aiácos pensou surpreso ao ver à divindade lunar ali, o que não queria dizer algo bom se pensar que fora Hades a enviá-la.

Juliana virou-se para ele em busca de uma resposta para aquilo, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Hékates precipitou-se sobre o mesmo, parando a seu lado e dando-lhe um beijo de fazer inveja a qualquer Brad Pitt e Angelina Jolie da vida.

-Hékates; ele falou tentando afastá-la.

-É um idiota mesmo; Juliana falou, levantando-se em um rompante, quase virando a mesa nisso.

-Juliana; Aiácos falou empurrando Hékates e levantou-se para segui-la.

-Calma lá, Casa Nova; a jovem falou num tom frio o segurando. Os orbes acinzentados da divindade lunar, que antes pareciam tão doces aos poucos ganharam um degrade mais intenso, tornando-se negros.

-Me solta; ele mandou ao ver a jovem de melenas avermelhadas se afastar cada vez mais.

-Aiácos. Aiácos. Hades vai ficar tão contente ao saber que você fica se divertindo com ninfetas, quando tem uma missão a cumprir; ela falou em tom de provocação.

Virou-se para a divindade com um olhar que faria até mesmo Thanatos recuar, afastou a mão dela que lhe detinha com um tapa seco, sem um pingo de delicadeza.

-Jamais repita isso novamente ou terei o imenso prazer de matar você; Aiácos falou com um olhar tipicamente assassino, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias devido à irritação que sentia mediante ao que ela falara.

-Não me interessa o que pensa Aiácos, Hades me mandou aqui porque você é um incompetente, então, terá que conviver comigo até o fim da missão; Hékates falou como se pouco se importasse com os problemas dele.

-Pouco me importa sua presença aqui, Hékates, só não se meta aonde não é chamada; ele avisou dando-lhe as costas.

-Hei! Aonde vai? E a conta? –ela falou apontando as xícaras sobre a mesa.

Ele deu de ombros, afastando-se, ignorando os gritos de protesto dela.

**.II.**

Abriu a porta lateral do ateliê e subiu as escadas com passos pesados, estava irritada, extremamente irritada. Não com Aiácos, porque aquele sorriso cafajeste não lhe enganou, mas estava irritada consigo mesma por ter achado que dando uma segunda chance, poderia estar errada.

Mas não, estava certa e essa era a parte irritante de tudo...

Em cima do ateliê ficava um apartamento modesto que vivia, gostava dali porque tinha uma bela visão de Notre Dame ao pôr-do-sol e ficava mais fácil, quando tinha surtos de inspiração durante a madrugada era só descer e trabalhar.

Jogou o casaco sobre o sofá, enquanto prendia os cabelos em um coque de fios soltos, iria dar uma arrumada na casa antes de ir abrir o ateliê. Sem contar que havia algo para fazer ainda no final da tarde; ela pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Estava começando a se sentir sozinha com aquela casa vazia, acostumara-se tanto com os sobrinhos correndo pela casa naquele período de férias que estiveram consigo que a falta de barulho lhe incomodava.

Isso fora exatamente um dos motivos que a fizera parar o trabalho mais cedo no dia anterior, como as sete eles iriam pegar o avião, levou-os para uma ultima volta na Torre Eiffel e os acompanhou até o aeroporto, mas na hora de seguir para a casa, desistiu, optando por ir assistir Alegria e se distrair um pouco.

Entrou na cozinha, logo envolvendo a cintura com um avental e colocando ordem na bagunça, mas logo teve de parar ao ouvir alguém batendo palmas na frente do ateliê.

Pediu aos céus que quem estivesse lá embaixo, fosse e não fosse quem estava pensando; ela pensou.

Novamente seus pensamentos lhe traíram para sua irritação e ela aumentou ao lembrar-se daquela garota beijando-o como se fossem mais do que amigos, ou pior, conheciam-se de longas datas.

Rumou para a sacada da sala, não iria descer, era melhor se garantir. Abriu as portas e saiu sacada afora, mas serrou os orbes ao olhar para baixo.

-Juliana! –Aiácos falou erguendo a cabeça e encontrando o olhar nada amigável dela sobre si.

-Vá embora; ela mandou.

-Eu posso explicar; ele adiantou-se aflito.

E realmente estava, a simples perspectiva de que Hékates destruirá qualquer possível **'relação'** que eles pudessem vir a ter, lhe deu um desespero incomum a sua personalidade.

-Não vai conquistar nenhuma Julieta assim, Romeu; uma voz sarcástica chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Pierre, não se meta na vida dos outros; uma senhora falou para o homem da loja de conveniências do outro lado da rua.

-Isso mesmo; Aiácos vociferou com os orbes serrados, antes de voltar-se para cima. –Juliana, por favor; ele pediu.

-Já disse, vá embora; Juliana falou tentando não ceder aquele olhar suplicante.

-O Romeu se ferrou; Pierre cantarolou.

-Cuida da sua vida; o espectro mandou ameaçando atravessar a rua e quebrar a cara daquele inconveniente.

-Não temos nada para conversar Aiácos, por isso pare com essa cena; ela mandou ficando envergonhada diante do que estava acontecendo.

-Você não pode ignorar o que está acontecendo; ele apelou ao ver que algumas pessoas viam a cena interessados e essa era a melhor oportunidade de convencê-la a descer para que conversassem.

-O que? –ela quase gritou.

-Nossos encontros inesquecíveis; Aiácos continuou de maneira sedutora, fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

As pessoas paravam de andar gradativamente ao ver que a situação estava ficando mais interessante, principalmente aqueles que conheciam a jovem e viviam na expectativa de vê-la acompanhada de um belo espécime francês, que realmente falasse fazendo biquinho e soubesse cozinhar de verdade.

-Do que esta falando? –Juliana perguntou incrédula. Isso foi golpe baixo; ela pensou enfezada.

-Quer mesmo que eu fale? –Aiácos continuou com um sorriso nada inocente.

Juliana serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa e ele jurou que se ela pudesse, saltaria a sacada só para matar-lhe naquele momento, mas o que ela fez lhe surpreendeu. A jovem apenas afastou-se da sacada entrando novamente na casa.

-"Ela vai descer"; ele pensou satisfeito.

Foram alguns minutos, cinco ou seis talvez, mas logo ouviu os passos dela desceram à escada de madeira, pareciam mais pesados que o comum, mas julgou que fosse devido à contrariedade do momento.

Abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir o clique da fechadura e logo uma fresta abrir na porta.

-Juliana; Aiácos falou, porém qualquer outra palavra que pretendia falar foi literalmente afogada em sua boca.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o baque de algo relativamente gelado contra seu corpo que agora jazia completamente encharcado. Afastou alguns fios azulados que caiam sobre seus olhos e deparou-se com a jovem encostada no batente da porta, segurando nas mãos um balde.

-Aprenda uma coisa Aiácos, não sou o tipo de pessoa que se intimida por um comentário malicioso, estou pouco me lixando para o que essas alcoviteiras da rua falam, então, se ousar me importunar novamente, acredite, não será apenas um balde de água fria que vou jogar na sua cabeça; ela avisou, dando-lhe as costas e batendo a porta em seguida.

Abriu a boca para retrucar, porém só ouviu um novo clique da fechadura, indicando que a porta fora trancada novamente e os passos dela logo distanciaram-se ao longo da escada de madeira.

Respirou fundo, contendo um rosnado em sua garganta, aquela garota realmente não tinha noção do perigo, nem ele...; o cavaleiro concluiu afastando-se a passos rápidos e irritados pela rua, ouvindo comentários nem um pouco agradáveis sobre o que acontecera.

**.III.**

O museu do Louvre localiza-se em Paris e atualmente é um dos mais famosos museus no mundo todo, o edifício foi construído por Napoleão, no centro de Paris, entre o Senna e a Rue Rivoli.

Seu pátio principal, ocupado agora pela pirâmide de vidro do Louvre, encontra-se na linha central da Champs Élysées.

E era exatamente ali que ela estava agora, fechou melhor a gola do sobretudo, aquela temporada estava mostrando-se mais fria que as demais, andou calmamente pelo pátio principal, rumando para a entrada da pirâmide.

A tarde já caia e aproveitara o horário para fazer uma visita ao lugar, enquanto o movimento estava fraco e não tinha nenhuma encomenda '**especial'** para fazer.

O Louvre era a sede do governo monárquico francês desde a época dos Capetos medievais, tendo sido abandonado por Luis XVI em favor do Palácio de Versalhes.

Parte do palácio real do Louvre foi aberta primeiramente ao publico como um museu em oito de novembro de 1793, durante a Revolução Francesa. Mesmo após a restauração dos Bourbons, permaneceu como museu.

Atualmente o Louvre contem o maior acervo de obras de arte renascentistas da Europa, lá dentro estão guardadas a famosa madona do sorriso enigmático, chamada de Mona Lisa, a Vênus de Milo e uma coleção espetacular de peças egípcias, levando em consideração também as coleções de Renoir e outros grandes mestres de sua época.

Continuou a andar, descendo pela escada principal, tinha uma sala em especial que desejava ir, muitas pessoas ainda transitavam pelos corredores impecavelmente limpos, para que assim, a integridade das obras ali guardadas continuasse intacta.

O Louvre era composto por varias galerias, talvez isso se devesse ao fato de um dia o **'Castelo do Louvre'** ter sido transformado em fortaleza, por Philippe II em 1190, para defender Paris em seu oeste de encontro aos ataques vikings.

No século seguinte, Carlos V o transformou em museu, porém com a chegada do reinado de François I e Henri II rasgou-o para baixo, construindo as primeiras fundações do palácio real, as fundações da fortaleza original, estão sob a _Saille dês Cariatides _(Sala das Caridades) ai sim, em 1793 voltou a ser definitivamente um museu.

-_Mademoselle_; ouviu alguém lhe chamar, tirando-lhe de seus devaneios.

Era completamente impossível estar ali, sem sentir-se contagiada por todo o passado que transpirada de cada parede do Louvre, as historias contadas desde sua criação, até mesmo sobre o momento que a coleção do Barão Ermond tornaram-se o maior sucesso do Louvre, abrindo sua estréia como museu, com chave de ouro.

-Sim; ela falou virando-se e encontrando um segurança de olhar gentil, lhe observando.

-_Monsieus_ Aramis pediu que fosse vê-lo; o rapaz avisou.

-...; Juliana assentiu, respirando fundo.

Não era de se intimidar com facilidade, mas conhecia Aramis a um bom tempo para saber que ele não era um homem de fazer jogos psicológicos ou olhares significativos, ele sempre ia direto ao ponto, sabia o que queria e não media esforços para consegui-lo. Por isso estava no cargo que estava hoje em dia; ela pensou seguindo com o rapaz por uma das entradas laterais da galeria, que a levasse até a sala da diretoria.

Muitas galerias do Louvre estavam em reforma aquele ano devido às fundações, que possivelmente logo seriam abertas ao publico e a diretoria queria mantê-las intactas até isso.

Passaram por varias portas das quais, haviam outros seguranças igualmente bem vestidos e equipados, barrando a entrada de qualquer visitante. Estar ali dentro era como se sentir um X-man, só faltavam às roupas em tom de preto, que pareciam ser vestidas a vácuo nos personagens, principalmente no Wolverine; ela pensou sem conter um meio sorriso com pensamento tão agradável.

Ai estava um homem que não se importava nem um pouco que tivesse um sorriso sacana, porém certamente outras partes eram muito bem compensadas.

Mais alguns passos e entraram em um elevador, respirou fundo, não tinha nenhuma fobia de lugares fechados, mas normalmente quando ai ao Louvre só como visitante, não como convocada pelo poderoso chefão.

Sentiu o solavanco do elevador que parou e pelo marcador digital acima de sua cabeça, haviam decido dois andares, as portas metálicas abriram-se.

-Por aqui, _mademouselle_; o segurança falou indicando-lhe educadamente que fosse na frente.

Mal deu três passos para fora do elevador, deparou-se com duas frondosas portas de mogno a sua frente, que abriram-se sem rangido algum.

-Entre! –ouviu uma voz grave e imponente vindo lá de dentro.

Por um momento hesitou em continuar, mas balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não tinha porque se sentir aterrorizada por Aramis Dumont.

Entrou na sala muito bem ornada, ainda se perguntava se aquelas obras que via ali não deveriam estar sendo exibidas ao publico, em vez de ficarem alimentando o ego excêntrico de Aramis, mas cada louco com suas manias; ela pensou, lembrando-se de sua pequena queda por caixas de musica, tinha pelo menos três na sala, quatro no quarto, que ao mesmo tempo eram porta jóias e porta anéis.

Enfim, como aquela frase celebre dizia **'De médico e louco, todo mundo tem um pouco'**, não podia recriminá-lo.

-Boa tarde; ela falou cumprimentando a figura imponente sentada atrás de uma escrivaninha de cedro.

-Boa tarde; Aramis falou fitando-a atentamente. –Sente-se, por favor;

Ouviu as portas fecharem-se as suas costas, por sabe-se lá quem, por que não vira ninguém perto delas quando entrara, provavelmente aquela deveria ser mais alguma inovação da tecnologia que nem em uma vida inteira iria conhecer completamente.

-Obrigado por ter vindo Juliana; Aramis falou.

Ela estava certa, ele sempre ia direto ao ponto quando desejava algo, mas nunca perdia o ar aristocrático, nem permitia-se atropelar as coisas quando desejava abordar um único ponto. Um interesse em comum.

Relacionar-se profissionalmente com Aramis era o mesmo que jogar xadres, ele movia as peças e fazia com que reis e bispos andassem de mãos dadas pelo tabuleiro, se isso fosse necessário para ganhar.

-Então, o que deseja? –Juliana perguntou, fitando o homem de longos cabelos dourados e orbes azuis a sua frente.

-Preciso que faça um trabalho pra mim; Aramis falou recostando-se elegantemente na cadeira de couro, cruzando as pernas e apoiando as mãos de dedos cruzados sobre o colo. –Você terá todo o suporte que precisar, mas ele precisa de uma sensibilidade que tenho certeza, você a tem;

Ela o fitou atentamente, confeccionar violinos era uma coisa, atacar de agente para Aramis Dumont era outra bem mais complicada.

-Acredite, será interessante; Aramis falou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-O que eu tenho que fazer? –ela perguntou, recostando-se na cadeira.

Sempre ao ponto, sem hesitações, era assim que se jogava com ele.

-Sabias palavras...; ele balbuciou com um sorriso enigmático. –Vamos ao que interessa;

**.IV.**

Enrolou uma toalha branca na cintura, enquanto saia do banheiro. Estava irritado, muito irritado mesmo com o que acontecera. Quem aquela garota pensava que era para lhe jogar um balde de água fria daquele jeito? –ele se perguntou, enquanto rumava em direção a uma cômoda, onde deixara a mala.

-Que saúde, hein; ouviu uma voz conhecia atrás de si falar em meio a um suspiro.

Apenas serrou ainda mais os orbes, sem virar-se, abriu bruscamente a mala, revirando-a para encontrar as peças de roupa que queria.

-Vá embora; Aiácos mandou.

-Sinto lhe lembrar novamente disso querido Aiácos, mas estou em missão; Hékates falou, sentando-se confortavelmente em uma poltrona no canto do quarto. –Por culpa sua, Minos estava surtando;

-Aquele idiota; o espectro rosnou ao encontrar a camisa que procurava.

-Já tem alguma pista dela por acaso? –a jovem perguntou, nem um pouco incomodada com o que estava acontecendo.

-Já, a encontrei ontem; Aiácos avisou, passando os dedos entre os fios azulados de cabelo, deixando-os arrepiados com isso, porém da forma que desejava.

-Porque não a pegou? –Hékates perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ela deu um jeito de fugir; ele respondeu, pegando as outras peças. Virou-se para a garota. –Saia;

-Por quê? –ela perguntou, cruzando as pernas elegantemente e sentando-se melhor na poltrona.

-Se não percebeu, quero trocar de roupa; Aiácos falou visivelmente aborrecido.

-Ah só isso, fique a vontade; Hékates respondeu, gesticulando displicente, mas viu-o serrar os orbes ainda mais, dando a entender que não estava brincando. –Ah está bem; ela falou rolando os olhos. –Quem vê pensa você é muito tímido; a jovem completou sarcástica, desaparecendo em seguida.

Respirou fundo para simplesmente não manda-la realmente para o inferno, precisaria de paciência redobrada agora, mas mataria Minos se ele mandasse mais alguém para ficar no seu pé.

Hékates sabia ser uma pedra no sapato quando queria e ela também não parecia feliz com aquela missão o que só tornaria a convivência dos dois em Paris, ainda mais detestável do que em conversas de dias comuns.

Jogou a toalha na beira da cama, rapidamente se vestindo, tinha algumas coisas para fazer, dentre elas, algo inadiável.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chegando ao fim, nossa, deu um choque de inspiração que escrevi esse capitulo hoje mesmo, acordei com muita vontade de falar sobre historia e acho que vocês perceberam isso nesse capitulo ao falar sobre o Louvre.**

**Eu realmente pretendo fazer de Luthier uma aula de história, falando sobre curiosidades e coisas interessantes sobre os principais pontos de Paris, onde direta ou indiretamente os personagens irão interagir.**

**Começando por Notre Dame e o conto de Quasimodo, agora estamos no Louvre e a misteriosa missão de Juliana, agora o próximo capitulo será igualmente interessante, com revelações que vocês mal podem imaginar.**

**Para aqueles que começaram a acompanhar a pouco Luthier, Hékates é a deusa da lua, porém muitas vezes associada com a alquimia e na idade media foi classificada como deusa celta da bruxaria, ela representa a Lua Nova em sua totalidade, seguida por Luna (Selene) e Ártemis (Diana), que juntas formam uma trintade da era helade, já que Febe a avó de Ártemis e Apolo representa a primeira geração de deuses da lua na idade de ouro.**

**Hékates como outras divindades aparecem em minhas historias desde Troca Equivalente e atualmente aparece com Aiácos em 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores', continuação de Luthier. Ao longo da história vocês vão conhecer melhor ela.**

**No mais, agradeço de todo coração a todos que estão acompanhando essa história, fico muito feliz a receber todos os coments que me enviam sobre Luthier e as demais.**

**Obrigada novamente e nos vemos na próxima...**

**Já ne...

* * *

**

**Musica tema do capitulo: Flying Whithout Wings ( Voando sem Asas) Westlife.**

**Capitulo 1: Musica tema do capitulo – You are one in a million – Bosson.**

**Capitulo 2: Avassaladoras – Paulo Ricardo.**


	4. Love never fails

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

**Capitulo 4: Love never fails.**

♥

**Haverá momentos que lutaremos contra as lágrimas**

**E outros que ficaremos com medo**

**Contanto que fiquemos juntos**

**Nós chegaremos lá...**

♥

**.I.**

Respirou fundo, sentando-se em frente à Leda, uma das mais belas obras de Da Vinci, onde uma bela jovem de melenas onduladas era abraçada atrevidamente por um cisne branco.

Tal obra já havia mexido com a curiosidade de muitos historiadores, mesmo porque, dizem por ai que aquela jovem era a grande paixão do artista, alem da sua própria criatividade.

Leda, a jovem ninfa seduzida pelo poderoso onipotente que transformara-se em um belo cisne para conquista-la com graça e beleza, mas antes de partir, retornando a morada celeste, deixou-lhe dois ovos de ouro, que mil anos mais tarde originou a lenda do ganso dos ovos de ouro, uma versão infantil de uma paixão dissimulada.

Mas a verdade é que aqueles ovos eram nada mais nada menos, do que o invólucro que protegia personagens que marcariam a idade de Bronze da Grécia Antiga, o período Helênico.

Castor e Pólux, Clitenmestra e Helena, os gêmeos que marcaram a história. Principalmente por Helena que evidentemente herdara a beleza divina do pai despertando amores avassaladores e invejas inexoráveis a diversas pessoas, anos mais tarde também tornou-se o pivô de uma guerra que Homero teve o prazer de contar ao mundo pelos versos de Ilíada.

Suspirou pesadamente, todos os grandes artistas tinham suas paixões secretas, Da Vinci tinha a Lenda de sua vida, a mesma jovem a aparecer ao lado de Jesus na Ultima Ceia, apenas com os cabelos mais vermelhos e a mesma também, a representar a Virgem dos Rochedos, numa versão mais morena.

Porém sua preferida ainda era aquela jovem abraçada pelo cisne que mostrava-se tão ingênua e inocente que era difícil acreditar que existissem pessoas assim nos tempos de hoje; Juliana pensou, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos.

Não conseguia tirar aquela conversa da cabeça, Aramis literalmente lhe quebrara as pernas com aquilo que pedira, alias, estava se sentindo tão atordoada com aquela conversa, que se perguntava como ele conseguira lhe convencer a aceitar.

Ele sempre consegue o que quer...; essa foi à única resposta que pode justificar os acontecimentos da ultima hora.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, vendo a imagem da jovem de melenas onduladas e as asas brancas do cisne desaparecerem da sua mente, aos poucos tragando-lhe para as lembranças do ocorrido a pouco.

-Você já ouvi falar sobre os cavaleiros de Athena? –Aramis perguntou, cruzando os longos e aristocráticos dedos, enquanto a fitava imponentemente.

-Só em Ilíada; ela respondeu com um sorriso mais sóbrio do que desejava.

-Digo, algo mais recente; ele falou, descruzando os dedos e fazendo um leve menear com uma das mãos.

-Só o que algum maluco anda comentando de vez em quando, sobre cavaleiros salvando o mundo de alguma divindade perversa que não tem mais nada pra fazer, do que atazanar a vida alheia; Juliana falou, cruzando as pernas elegantemente e mantendo a mesma postura de desafio imposta pelo francês ao recostar-se melhor na cadeira estofada de couro.

-Uhn! Finalmente esse povo esta deixando de ser cego; Aramis murmurou, de forma que ela pudesse ouvir perfeitamente o que ele disse.

-O que disse? –ela perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Juliana. Juliana. É uma pena que seja ainda tão jovem, me pergunto o que alguém com sua astúcia e inteligência poderia fazer com os séculos de vida que tenho; ele comentou com um olhar clinico sobre a garota que a deixou deveras incomodada.

-Uhn?

-Mas falemos desses por menores em outro momento, tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar agora; Aramis desconversou. –Como disse, tenho um trabalho que precisa ser feito, mas que requer uma certa sensibilidade;

-Estamos falando exatamente de que? –Juliana perguntou.

-Eu quero que entre no concurso para músicos da orquestra municipal; Aramis falou.

-Como? –ela perguntou quase pulando da cadeira.

-Tem alguém lá, que quero que fique de olho para mim; ele continuou passando as mãos suavemente pelas longas melenas douradas.

-Mas...;

-Com licença; alguém falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Carite, obrigado por ter vindo; Aramis falou, enquanto a jovem de melenas esverdeadas se aproximava. –Juliana, Carite ira lhe ajudar em sua missão;

-Mas...;

-Não a escolha; ela foi taxativa, fitando-a intensamente.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, quem aquelazinha estava pensando que era para lhe tratar assim, mal notou um brilho incandescente tomar conta de seus olhos que passaram do castanho com finos riscos amendoados, para um dourado cintilante.

-É, parece que é ela; a ninfa dos vales falou dando de ombros e voltando-se para Aramis. –Vai servir;

-Do que está falando? –Juliana perguntou com um olhar envenenado.

-Não se preocupe, tudo há seu tempo; Aramis falou lançando um olhar de aviso a ninfa. –Agora vou lhe explicar o que terá exatamente de fazer.

_**-Mademouselle; **_

Ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir alguém lhe chamar, encontrou um segurança parado a seu lado com olhar preocupado.

-Sim?

-Está se sentindo bem? –o rapaz perguntou preocupado, desde que começara seu turno ali a mais de uma hora, viu que a jovem não saia dali, sempre com o olhar vago e preso entre o afresco do cisne.

-Estou sim, obrigada; Juliana agradeceu, levantando-se. –Hora de ir pra casa; ela balbuciou, antes de voltar-se para o rapaz. –Boa noite.

-Boa noite; ele respondeu vendo-a se distanciar. Estranho, não era qualquer um que via passar tantas horas em frente a uma tela sem nada dizer ou fazer, apenas a observando; ele pensou confuso.

**.II.**

Andou calmamente pelas ruas parisienses, não sabia o que era pior, que seus pensamentos o levassem até ali, ou simplesmente não ter vontade de impedi-los; Aiácos pensou, parando em frente ao ateliê da luthier.

As cortinas da janela de vidro estavam fechadas, o que indicava que ela não estava trabalhando e a sacada estava igualmente fechada. Será que ela não estava em casa? -ele pensou passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos.

Droga! Maldita hora que Hékates resolvera aparecer apenas para lhe dar trabalho; o espectro pensou seguindo reto, quem sabe no dia seguinte conseguira conversar com a jovem sem interrupções e pelo menos, ter a chance de descontar aquele balde d´agua na cabeça.

-"Aonde será que ela está?"; ele se perguntou lançando um ultimo olhar de soslaio ao ateliê, sem ver que alguém vinha em sua direção.

-**AI**; os dois falaram ao chocarem-se um contra o outro.

-Desculpe; Aiácos apressou-se em falar ao levantar-se do chão. –Não a vi; ele falou, estendendo a mão a jovem que trombara, cordialmente.

-Puff! Olhe por onde anda idiota; a garota rebateu, dando-lhe um tapa na mão e levantando-se sozinha.

-Hei! Educação é bom; o espectro falou irritado para a garota de melenas acinzentadas e orbes azuis.

-Como se eu fosse perder tempo com um idiota como você; ela ressaltou empinando o nariz arrebitado e dando-lhe as costas.

-Digo o mesmo, fedelha petulante; Aiácos rebateu afastando-se a passos irritados, quem aquela idiota pensava que era, deveria tê-la jogado no meio de uma poça de água ai sim ela iria aprender a ser menos ignorante; ele pensou aproximando-se da esquina, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Virou-se rapidamente para trás a ponto de ver a mesma agora se afastando, porém uma aura violeta a envolvia, fazendo com que sua sombra fosse projetada no chão, porém ela não era a mesma das formas esguias da jovem, a sombra possuía não só asas como garras muito bem visíveis a qualquer um.

-É ela; Aiácos falou desatando a correr na direção da jovem, como se sentindo a aproximação, com extrema velocidade ela desapareceu. –De novo; ele praguejou parando no lugar onde ela estava anteriormente.

_-__**Precisara de muito mais que isso para me pegar, espectro patético;**_a voz dela ecoou por toda parte, ou seria apenas em sua mente, ele não soube dizer, porém ouviu em seguida uma risada descontrolada.

Aquilo era um desafio, que a caçada começasse então, em breve teria a cabeça daquela erinia em uma bandeja de prata onde a entregaria pessoalmente ao imperador, que tinha ótimos planos reservados para aqueles seres repugnantes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou o casaco com força sobre o corpo, desde que saira do Louvre sentia-se atordoada, a conversa com Aramis e aquela tal de Carite lhe confundiam. Primeiro Aramis queria um espião dentro do municipal, agora essa Carite aparecia como uma agente que lhe auxiliaria.

Já ouvira falar sobre ela, era uma famosa pianista grega que vez ou outra executava algumas peças em Londres, mas nunca ouvira falar de sua estada em Paris, porém o que lhe intrigada era a forma com que ela e Aramis conversavam.

Embora ele por vezes tenha uma aparecia opressora, ela não parecia se intimidar, pelo contrario, Aramis era duplamente cauteloso na presença dela, o que lhe intrigada mais ainda. Quem era ela realmente para intimidar Aramis Dumont?

Respirou fundo, não sabia se não ir ao Louvre teria sido melhor, não seria nada fácil ter de bancar a Ton Cruise de saias numa versão atualizada e menos machista do Missão Impossível e ficar de olho em sabe-se lá quem e ainda, vencer a seleção. Uma das exigências de Aramis.

**-Confio em sua capacidade e sei que vencera sem ajuda, por isso você tem duas obrigações, ser meus olhos dentro do municipal e vencer a seleção; **

As palavras dele ecoaram em sua mente, não seria nada fácil embora soubesse de suas capacidades, porém queria saber de que forma Carite lhe ajudaria nessa louca missão.

**-Amanhã começa seu treinamento; ela falara.**

**-Que treinamento?**

**-Tudo há seu tempo Juliana, não queria atropelar as coisas, sim; Aramis falou como se estivesse a tratar com uma criança. –Carite sabe o que esta fazendo e ao contrario de uns e outros por ai, você pode confiar sua vida a ela, que Carite já mais lhe desapontaria; ele falou de maneira enigmática, que não serviu nem ao menos para acalma-la.**

-Tudo há seu tempo, Puff; Juliana resmungou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e continuando a andar em direção a sua casa.

**.III.**

_Serrou os orbes dando um baixo suspiro ao sentir os lábios quentes dele correrem com suavidade pela curva do pescoço e os braços fortes estreitarem-se ainda mais em sua cintura._

_-Lavanda; ele sussurrou aspirando o perfume emanado pelas madeixas avermelhadas, que caiam em fartos cachos sobre os ombros._

_-Uhn? –ela murmurou, sentindo a mente turva e liberta de qualquer preocupação._

_Sentiu o corpo ser suspenso do chão como se flutuasse, até as costas tocarem algo realmente macio e seus lábios entreabertos pelo ultimo suspiro serem tomados com ímpeto pelos do cavaleiro._

_Deixou as mãos prenderem-se de maneira firme entre as madeixas azuladas, num tom quase de violeta. Ouviu um baixo gemido entre seus lábios, enquanto a outra mão subia levemente pelas costas, levando consigo a camisa de linho, deixando marcas suaves sobre as costas do cavaleiro._

_-Juliana; Aiácos ofegou ao afastar-se milímetricamente da jovem._

_Fitaram-se intensamente e foi como se o tempo simplesmente houvesse parado, a única coisa predominante ali eram as respirações descompassadas e os corações que batiam num ritmo desenfreado._

_Serrou os orbes sentindo a língua quente contornar seus lábios, para em seguida, numa doce invasão toma-los completamente, num beijo sedutor e inebriante._

_**Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_!

Quase deu um pulo da cama ao ouvir a campainha tocando...

-"Merda"; Juliana praguejou levantando-se irritada.

Estava tendo um sonho tão agradável, com aquele petulante, mas ainda sim; ela pensou bufando irritada enquanto descia as escadas com os cabelos completamente desalinhados e o pijama bagunçado.

-O que quer? –Juliana perguntou abrindo a porta contudo, encontrando a jovem de melenas esverdeadas que apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Espero que não pretenda começar a treinar nesse estado? –Carite falou em tom de deboche, deixando-a ainda mais mau-humorada do que antes.

-Uhn?

-Suba se arrumar, nós vamos sair se demorar mais de dez minutos você ira se explicar com Aramis; a ninfa avisou dando-lhe as costas. –Estou lhe esperando no café da esquina; ela completou.

-Grrrrrrrr; Juliana resmungou serrando os punhos nervosamente para não sucumbir ao desejo de pular do pescoço da outra.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em uma das mesas mais afastadas, a maioria dos hospedes já desciam para tomar café, mas não queria conversa com ninguém, nem com algum casal de idosos que se aproximava amigavelmente querendo saber se era turista.

Assoprou a franja arrepiada nervosamente, enquanto colocava um saquinho de mate na xícara a sua frente.

-Nossa, de onde vem esse mau humor? –uma voz debochada perguntou, enquanto alguém sentava-se a sua frente.

-Sonhei com você; Aiácos respondeu, enquanto passava um pouco de geléia em uma torrada.

Os olhos de Hékates faiscaram diante da resposta entrecortada, mas um sorriso jocoso formou-se em seus lábios.

-Levou outro fora da ninfeta? –ela perguntou sarcástica, mas sentiu a cor abandonar-lhe a face quando uma faca de ponta bem fina foi cravada agilmente na mesa entre seus dedos, se passasse um milímetro faria um estrago relativamente grande os cortando de ponta a ponta.

-Você é surda ou o que? –o espectro perguntou erguendo os orbes na direção dela, que engoliu em seco. –Fale assim de Juliana novamente e terei imenso prazer em lhe enviar para o Tártaro, definitivamente, não mais como visitante; ele completou, puxando a faca de volta e dedicando total atenção agora a suas torradas.

-Eu hein! Que humor; Hékates resmungou, pegando uma xícara para si, ignorando o aviso dele.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Aiácos perguntou, incomodado com a presença dela.

-Já lhe disse ontem à noite; Hékates falou. –Encontrou com ela? –ela perguntou casualmente.

-...; o espectro assentiu, levando a xícara de chá aos lábios. –Fugiu novamente;

-O problema é que ela sabe que estamos aqui; ela falou recostando-se melhor na cadeira. –Precisamos ser rápidos;

-Eu sei; ele avisou.

-_Pardon_ _mesie_; um garçom falou aproximando-se.

-Sim!

-O jornal que pediu; o rapaz falou entregando-lhe uma amostra do jornal da cidade.

-Obrigado; Aiácos agradeceu, vendo-o fazer uma breve mesura antes de se afastar.

-Para que quer isso? –Hékates perguntou confusa.

-Você já vai ver; o espectro avisou, retirando uma caneta vermelha de dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta, enquanto abria o jornal em cima de uma parte da mesa em uma pagina determinada. –Uhn! Como pensei; ele murmurou, fazendo alguns riscos na pagina que apenas aumentou a curiosidade dela.

-O que é? –ela insistiu em saber.

Aiácos fechou o resto do jornal, retirando apenas aquela pagina em questão e jogou-a para que Hékates pudesse ver.

-Obituário; a deusa falou surpresa. –O que quer com um obituário Aiácos? –ela exasperou, como se dissesse '**isso é completamente inútil'**.

-Veja você mesma; ele falou se levantando e deixando-a sozinha ali.

Tinha muitas coisas a fazer, principalmente agora que descobrira o necessário para pega-la. Aquela erinia não estava jogando com amadores e estava muito encrencada agora que descobrira seu pequeno segredo; ele pensou deixando o hotel.

Próxima parada, Arco do Triunfo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bufou irritada ao sair de casa ouvindo os comentários dos fofoqueiros do outro lado, ainda comentando sobre o showzinho do dia anterior, isso pouco lhe importava, mas seu humor piorou ainda mais ao ver que a garota de melenas esverdeadas estava realmente no café da esquina lhe esperando.

Ela conversava animadamente com Francis, que estava parado na frente de sua mesa. O rapaz sempre fora bastante despojado e não era difícil fazer amizades com outras pessoas, mas aquela, causava irritação só de pensar.

-Bom dia; Juliana falou parando ao lado do rapaz.

-Bom dia Ju; ele a cumprimentou com um largo sorriso, como em todas as manhãs.

-Bom dia; Carite limitou-se a responder de maneira sóbria.

-Então, o que vão pedir? –Francis perguntou retirando do avental o bloquinho de notas.

-Café simples; a ninfa falou.

-Com leite pra mim; Juliana completou.

-Já os trago; Francis respondeu fazendo uma breve reverencia antes de se afastar.

-Está atrasada; Carite falou antes que abrisse a boca. –É melhor se acostumar com pontualidade, é deselegante deixar as pessoas esperando; ela completou.

-Não mandei você bater na porta de casa de madrugada; a jovem rebateu áspera.

-Já são oito horas da manhã, pessoas normais e trabalhadoras normalmente estão de pé às seis; ela rebateu sarcástica.

-Minha rotina não lhe diz respeito;

-Agora diz; Carite rebateu com ar de superioridade. –Enquanto estiver sobre a minha supervisão, você jogara com as minhas regras;

-Pra que tudo isso afinal? –Juliana exasperou. –Porque Aramis não manda você mesma fazer isso e não me enche;

-Deveria dizer isso a ele; Carite falou complacente, diante do olhar horrorizado da garota. –Você não tem que ter medo dele, mas ele, têm que ter de você, isso se você quiser ter algum respeito por parte dele; ela completou de maneira enigmática.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

-Acredite, detesto ter que supervisionar alguém, já passei dessa fase há muitos séculos; a ninfa falou com um olhar vago. –Mas como dizia um velho amigo, o mar não esta mais para peixe, e agora, os peões precisam dar as mãos para que saia uma boa estratégia; ela completou.

-Porque eu, não entendo? –Juliana balbuciou com ar cansado.

-Aprenda uma coisa Juliana, as Deusas do Destino são muito sádicas, ou você joga com as regras delas, ou você cai sobre elas. Como dizia Shakespeare, a mais coisas entre o céu e a terra, do que supõe nossa vã filosofia. Acredite, ele não estava brincando quando disse isso; ela explicou.

-Com licença; Francis falou aproximando-se com os café.

-Obrigada; as duas responderam quando o mesmo colocou as xícaras sobre a mesa e logo saiu.

-Isso é confuso; a jovem balbuciou, assoprando a fumaça acinzentada da xícara.

-Tudo há seu tempo, não queria pular as etapas; Carite falou pacientemente. –Primeiro, quero lhe mostrar algumas coisas, ai sim, você vai começar a entender melhor o que esta acontecendo;

-Mas...;

-Vou ser sincera com você Juliana, não gosto dos métodos de Aramis, alias, detesto ele, apenas aceitei ajuda-lo porque algumas coisas nessa historia me interessam, fora isso, eu quero mesmo é que ele se ferre, porém... Por esses motivos particulares que estou aqui e vou lhe ajudar, então, vamos por partes...;

-Jack Estripador; Juliana completou antes mesmo que ela falasse.

-Uhn?

-Essa frase é dele; a jovem completou com um meio sorriso.

-...; Carite assentiu com um sorriso enigmático, ela estava aprendendo a jogar, tudo era uma questão de tempo até conseguirem aquilo que realmente queriam.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A fila estava bem longa se comparado à quantidade de pessoas que seriam escolhidas, muitos eram renomados artistas regionais, outros vinham de fora com o intuito de realizar um sonho infantil, mas para falar a verdade, todos estavam ali por um único objetivo. Vencer!

Andou pelas pessoas na filha, vendo algumas olharem-lhe de maneira entrecortada, como se temendo que fosse se esquivar e entrar sem autorização por alguma brecha, mas estava longe de querer aquilo.

Passou entre os pilares se perguntando o que o secretario da cultura daquela cidade tinha na cabeça para escolher aquele lugar para fazer a primeira classificação dos inscritos para o municipal.

Estava agora em baixo do Arco do Triunfo, mas uma bela obra feita a mando de Napoleão em seus tempos de glória, não era novidade para os franceses da paixão que Napoleão tinha sobre historia antiga e principalmente a mitologia.

Dizem alguns que as maiores paixões do imperador eram apenas três, o Egito, a Grécia e Alexandre Dumas pai. O Egito, porque conhecera os mistérios dessa cultura em uma de suas ultimas empreitadas pelo oriente, a Grécia, obviamente que não só por seu período de exílio, mas pela cultura que o inspirou a justamente querer a representação do Paraíso e do Inferno no meio da Champs Élysées, chamado de Arco do Triunfo.

De um lado viam-se anjos e querubins cantando, dançando e sagrando uma divindade poderosa a esperar as almas em um plano superior e benevolente de amor e caridade. Do outro, os demônios infernais que levavam as almas impuras para um mundo de dor e sofrimentos eternos.

Extremos...

-Desculpe o atraso; ouviu uma voz conhecida a poucos passos de onde estava.

Virou-se rapidamente vendo a jovem de melenas avermelhadas chegar ofegante com o estojo do violino nas mãos, sentiu-se inquieto ao vê-la ali, quando ouvira o rapaz da cafeteria perguntar se ela iria participar do concurso e a resposta ficara vaga, ficou tranqüilo, mas agora muitas coisas mudavam; ele pensou, ocultando-se entre as pessoas que amontoavam-se ali para não ser visto.

-Juliana; ouviu alguém chamar pela jovem e a mesma aproximar-se de uma mesa composta por cinco pessoas, dos quais três eram mulheres elegantes e dois homens de aparência idosa e austera.

-Sim!

-Comece quando quiser; um dos homens falou, fazendo uma leve mesura com as mãos.

Viu a jovem colocar sobre uma mesa improvisada o estojo e retirar o violino, não a viu afina-lo, ou ao menos se preocupar com a tensão das cortas era como se tudo estivesse friamente calculado.

Segundos depois a doce melodia extraída das costas escoou por todo o arco, como se ele fosse o necessário para propagar aquela melodia e incendiar o coração daqueles que estavam ali.

Encostou-se em um pilar sentindo-se novamente atordoado. Raios! O que era aqui? –ele se perguntou passando a mão pela testa. Será que era o único a sentir-se daquela forma toda vez que ela tocava? –ele se questionou confuso.

-Puff! E eles chamam isso de musica; ouviu uma voz debochada falar próximo a um grupo de pessoas que formava um semi-circulo para ver a jovem de melenas avermelhadas.

Franziu o cenho, tendo suas atenções voltadas para ela. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la ali, um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, ela mordera a isca; ele pensou, afastando-se na multidão. Agora sabia como encontra-la e tudo ficara mais fácil. Só pedia aos deuses que Juliana não passasse naquele teste, não queria que algo acontecesse a ela, que não estivesse nas suas mãos impedir; o espectro pensou, ignorando os motivos que o levavam a estar tão preocupado com a jovem.

**Continua... **


	5. Becouse the night

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

**Capitulo 5: Becouse the night.**

**Porque a noite pertence ao desejo**

**Porque a noite pertence aos amantes**

**Porque à noite pertence a nós.**

**.I.**

Suspirou mais relaxada, não fora nada fácil agüentar a manhã toda Carite lhe mandando tocar, corrigindo sua postura entre outras coisas que quase lhe enlouqueceram. A verdade é que se surpreendera quando ela dissera que lhe treinaria. Sempre fora boa naquilo que fazia, mas a verdade era mais dura, fora um tanto quanto arrogante ao se dizer auto-suficiente em sua arte, porque agora, encontrara alguém melhor e não seria nada fácil supera-la.

**-Eis seu desafio**; a voz da ninfa ainda ecoava em sua mente. **–Não costumo trabalhar com artistas medíocres, então, guarde sua arrogância para si mesma, se quiser ser a melhor a partir de agora;**

-Mas o q-...; Juliana parou ao vê-la erguer a mão, mandando-a se calar.

**-Só quero ouvir: Eu aceitou ou eu desisto;** ela foi taxativa.

Os orbes castanhos com finos riscos amendoados cintilaram perigosamente, nunca fora de temer um desafio, não seria agora que mudaria isso.

-Aceito;

**-Então preste mais atenção nessas notas, suas mãos tremem ai. Seja mais segura naquilo que esta fazendo. Agora comece;** Carite completou sem ao menos mudar a expressão indecifrável ao ordenar-lhe aquilo que faria.

Respirou fundo seguidas vezes para não tacar aquele violino na cabeça dela, mas não, precisa manter a compostura, não desceria do salto só por isso.

**E por falar em salto...**

-_Pardon_ _mademoiselle_, mas é um sacrilégio uma dama tão bonita estar sozinha aqui; um rapaz de vivazes olhos azuis falou parando a seu lado.

Rolou os olhos, enquanto a ponta de seus dedos corria com suavidade pela boca do copo. Era sempre a mesma historia, será que nem sendo francês o clichê não variava um pouco; ela pensou.

-Vaza; Juliana mandou.

-_Pardon_? –ele falou confuso.

Virou-se para ele com um olhar no mínimo assassino, aquela noite não queria companhia muito menos a de um franguinho como aquele fedelho que mal saira da puberdade, alias, que parecia não fazer idéia do que era isso.

O rapaz encolheu-se murmurando pedidos de desculpas e afastou-se o mais rápido possível.

Voltou-se para o bar novamente, a musica parecia cada vez mais alta, era assim todas as noites no **'Fire Nights'**, todos os baladeiros de plantão reuniam-se ali, inclusive ela, nas noites que desejava exorcizar alguns pensamentos, deixava as partituras eruditas e o violino trancados em casa e despertava seu lado mais perigoso e predador.

Mas nessa não, só queria mesmo exorcizar os pensamentos, livrar-se daquela inquietação que estava alastrando-se por sua mente e coração desde que ficara sabendo que o resultado da seleção só sairia no dia seguinte.

-Idiotas; ouviu alguém resmungar a seu lado e só assim deixou de lado as pedras de gelo que dançavam em meio ao high-fie, para voltar-se de soslaio para aquele a seu lado.

Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver uma farta cabeleira azulada, onde parcialmente a franja rebelde caia sobre os olhos do rapaz, não era possível que... ; ela ponderou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-"E olha que eu nem comecei a beber"; Juliana pensou, respirando fundo antes de esvaziar o copo. –Mais um; ela pediu erguendo o copo para a bar tender ver o que queria.

-O mesmo pra mim; Aiácos falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Virou-se para ele, comprovando ser mesmo o espectro a seu lado, normalmente não se sentiria tão nervosa, mas um leve rubor tingiu sua face diante do olhar dele sobre si, que parecia tocá-la a cada ponto que passava. Por sorte isso ficou pouco visível devido a pouca luminosidade do local.

-Olha só, que boa coincidência; ele falou com aquele típico sorriso cafajeste que a irritava tanto.

-É uma pena que não possa dizer o mesmo; Juliana rebateu, virando o rosto, tentando ignora-lo, mas naquela noite não seria tão fácil.

-Então, esta vestida pra matar quem? –Aiácos perguntou num sussurro atrevido em seu ouvido,fazendo-a estremecer, ainda bem que estava sentando, se não certamente suas pernas fraquejariam agora; ela praguejou internamente por isso.

O sorriso em seus lábios alargou-se ao ver que por mais que tentasse, ela não era tão imune a si como queria aparentar ser, mas naquela noite era ele a não ser imune ela.

Fitou-a intensamente, vendo os cabelos avermelhados agora lisos e presos em um coque de fios soltos, enquanto as curvas esguias eram bem delineadas pelo vestido preto com degrade em vermelho, fazendo com que a barra fosse mais escura, enquanto em direção ao colo, tornava-se aos poucos vermelho sangue, até se perder entre as alças finas sobre os ombros.

Os saltos finos e as pernas cruzadas de maneira sóbria no banco de metal apenas completavam aquele cenário perfeitamente emoldurável. Enfim, ela estava literalmente vestida pra matar...

-Depende, se você me arrumar uma Jackal de 3 mm com bala ponta agulha de prata, posso arrumar rapidinho um alvo; Juliana rebateu com um sorriso gentilmente sarcástico.

-Nossa, espero que com tudo isso você tenha uma boa mira; ele provocou, fazendo-se de espantado.

-Quer experimentar? –ela rebateu, sem ao menos alterar a expressão aparentemente passiva.

A bar tender aproximou-se deixando ambos os copos em cima do balcão e afastou-se novamente. Pegou o seu, vendo os cubos de gelo a dançarem sobre a superfície e levou-o aos lábios, deixando-os ainda mais rublos do que antes, quando eram apenas tingidos pelo batom carmim.

-Proposta tentadora, cuidado pra não se arrepender depois; o espectro falou levantando-se.

-Uhn! –Juliana murmurou, mas no momento seguinte deixava o copo sobre o balcão, sendo puxada por ele para o meio da pista. –Mas o que-...; ela parou prender a respiração quando o mesmo virou-se bruscamente fazendo ambos os corpos se chocarem.

**-Take me now baby here is I am**; ele sussurrou com os lábios a milímetros dos seus, fazendo com que qualquer pensamento fosse banido pra bem longe de sua mente.

**Me tome agora,**

Take my now

**Baby, aqui como estou**

Baby, here is I am

**Me ****abrace**** forte**

Hold me close,

**E tente entender**

Try and understand

Uma musica alta começou a tocar, pessoas de todos os lados reuniam-se no centro dançando enlouquecidamente, seguindo as batidas e o ritmo agitado.

**Desejo é fome**

Desire is hunger

**É o fogo que respiro**

is the fire I breathe

**Amor é um banquete**

Love is a banquet

**Em que nós alimentamos**

on which we feed

Serrou os orbes no momento que os braços fortes do cavaleiro envolveram sua cintura, virando-a de costas para si, ficando completamente a mercê dele. O que a essa altura do campeonato já não era mais tão ruim.

**Venha agora,**

Come on now,

**Tente compreender**

try and understand

**Como eu me ****sinto**

The way I feel

**Quando eu estou em suas mãos**

When I´m In Your Hand

Que conveniente; ela pensou sentindo os corpos moverem-se agitados com o ritmo da musica tão alta que não conseguiria nem ouvir seus pensamentos, isso se algum se aventurasse a se formar em sua mente agora.

**Pegue minha mão,**

Take my hand,

**Venha disfarçado**

Come under cover

**Não podem te machucar agora**

Can't hurt you now

**Não podem te machucar agora**

Can't hurt you now

**-Take my hand...;** ouviu o sussurro quente da voz dele em seu ouvido e sentiu o corpo amolecer, fazendo com que instintivamente levasse uma das mãos a face dele.

Deixou os lábios correrem de forma suave pelo colo parcialmente desnudo, até pousar um beijo sobre a palma da mão. Sentia o coração a mil, era como se tudo houvesse sido apagado de sua mente e só ela importasse agora.

**Porque a noite pertence aos amantes**

Because the night belongs to lovers

**Porque a noite pertence ao desejo**

Because the night belongs to love

**Porque a noite pertence aos amantes**

Because the night belongs to lovers

**Porque a noite pertence a nós**

Because the night belongs to us

**-Becouse the night belongs to lovers, becouse the night belongs to us****…;** ouviu-a sussurrar e seus braços estreitaram-se ainda mais na cintura dela.

Como num movimento ondulado, seus corpos em sincronia desceram ao chão, quase o tocando com os joelhos, para voltarem a posição ereta novamente.

**Eu tenho uma duvida,**

Have I doubt,

**Quando estou sozinha**

when I'm alone

A cada batida a musica tornava-se ainda mais alta, agitando-os a capa seguindo.

**Amor é o toque de um telefone**

Love is a ring on the telephone

**Amor é um anjo, disfarçado como desejo**

Love is an angel, disguised as lust

**Aqui em nossa cama ate que a manha venha**

Here in our bed 'til the morning comes

Sentiu as mãos dele correrem pela lateral de seu corpo para em seguida, envolve-la em um abraço sedutor e possessivo, onde seus corpos se tocavam, roçando-se de maneira provocante.

**Venha agora tente compreender**

Come on now try and understand

**A maneira que eu sinto sob seu comando**

The way I feel under your command

**Pegue minha mão, e o sol se põe**

Take my hand, and the sun descends

**Eles não podem te tocar agora**

They can't touch you now

**Não podem te tocar agora**

Can't touch you now

Aspirou o perfume inebriante emanado pelas madeixas vermelhas à medida que a adrenalina aumenta, viu-os presos por um par de _hachis_ que pareciam quase invisíveis entre os cabelos, por serem igualmente vermelhos.

Puxou-os com cuidado, para em seguida ver a cascara de fios cair sobre os ombros da jovem, roçando-lhe agradavelmente a face.

**Porque a noite pertence aos amantes**

Because the night belongs to lovers

**Porque a noite pertence ao desejo**

Because the night belongs to love

**Porque a noite pertence aos amantes**

Because the night belongs to lovers

**Porque a noite pertence a nós**

Because the night belongs to us

-Prefiro assim; Aiácos sussurrou, fazendo-a estremecer, causando um arrepio em ambos.

**Me tome agora,**

Take my now

**Baby, aqui como estou**

Baby, here is I am

**Me ****abrace forte**

Hold me close,

**E tente entender**

Try and understand

Virou-se para ele encontrando o olhar intenso dele sobre si, que no momento que se encontraram, cintilou. Sentiu a respiração quente dele se aproximando e apenas serrou os orbes.

**Desejo é fome**

Desire is hunger

**É o fogo que respiro**

is the fire I breathe

**Amor é um banquete**

Love is a banquet

**Em que nós alimentamos**

on which we feed

Seus lábios se encontram em um beijo intenso, sentiu-o prender os dedos entre os fios vermelhos de maneira possessiva, com imaginara da ultima vez, o braço em sua cintura, estreitou-se mais, tirando-lhe um gemido dos lábios ao sentir-se completamente colada a ele, sem ter como fugir e escapar, isso se quisesse realmente sair dali.

Uma outra musica já se iniciava tão agitada quanto à primeira, mas eles não pareciam reparar nisso, afastaram-se parcialmente e antes que palavra alguma fosse dita, tirou-a da pista, indo parar num canto pouco movimentado.

Entreabriu os lábios pra falar, porém ele não estava disposto a deixá-la pensar em mais nada que a fizesse hesitar, ou ponderar sobre certos e errados.

Gemeu ao sentir as costas parcialmente desnudas tocarem uma parede fria, para em seguida sentir o corpo dele a aquecer-lhe e embriagar os sentidos.

Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo as mãos dele deslizarem por suas costas, fazendo-a estremecer à medida que seus lábios moviam-se urgentes um sobre o outro, buscando por mais de ambos naquela noite...

_**Becouse the night belongs to lovers...**_

**.II.**

Andava a passos rápidos pelas ruas parisiense, não queria ter ficado até tarde fora, mas fora justamente a ultima a ser chamada; uma jovem de pouco mais de vinte anos atravessava as quase desertas ruas tentando chegar em casa.

Nas costas um estojo de couro balançava conforme seus passos tornavam-se mais rápidos, as partituras estavam guardadas na pasta que tinha em mãos, só saberia do resultado no dia seguinte; ela pensou em meio a um suspiro cansado.

Seu sonho era tocar violino, agora tinha a oportunidade de vê-lo realizado; a jovem pensou deixando o medo de lado para dar vazão à alegria que sentia. Seu sonho como o de muitos outros que competiram naquela seleção era pelo municipal, só esperava conseguir estar entre aqueles que fariam parte da nova orquestra.

Parou bruscamente ao ver uma jovem de longas melenas negras caída no chão.

-Você esta bem? –ela perguntou preocupada aproximando-se.

Ouviu um gemido quase de dor e notou a mão dela, que a mantinha apoiada no chão, avermelhada, provavelmente havia arranhado com a queda.

-Quer que eu chame alguém; a jovem insistiu parando próxima a garota.

-Não é necessário; Alegra respondeu com uma voz tão fria que petrificou a jovem.

Tentou recuar mais, mas seu corpo simplesmente não respondia, viu-a erguer a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram um par de chamas vermelhas que pareciam varrer a vida de seu corpo.

Aos poucos o corpo da jovem adquiriu uma aparência pálida e como em câmera lenta chocou-se contra o chão. Os orbes antes verdes e vivazes tornaram-se opacos e sem vida como todo o resto.

-Uma já foi; ela falou levantando-se e batendo as mãos na longa saia de pregas.

Aproximou-se da garota pegando a pasta com partituras, abriu-a dando uma rápida olhada, deu um baixo suspiro.

-Tão simplória; Alegra falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Patética;

No momento seguinte a pasta em suas mãos era tomada por chamas que surgiram do nada, consumindo pouco à pouca a pasta e as partituras que continham não só a peça que ela tocara na seleção como as de autoria própria.

-Mas não posso deixar um vermezinho ignorante como você atrapalhar meus planos; ela completou dando-lhe as costas e aos poucos desaparecendo entre as ruas.

**.III.**

Afastaram-se parcialmente, as respirações eram agitadas e descompassadas como os batimentos de seus corações.

-Ainda não mudei minha opinião sobre você; Juliana falou num sussurro enrouquecido, tentando recobrar a racionalidade.

-Sério? E qual é? –Aiácos perguntou roçando-lhe a curva do pescoço suavemente com a ponta do nariz.

-Que...; ela parou perdendo completamente a noção do que iria falar.

-Que? –ele insistiu mordiscando-lhe a orelha, fazendo-a serrar os orbes e emitir um fraco gemido. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

-Hei! Procurem um quarto; ouviu alguém falar em tom debochado.

Abriu os olhos com a face em chamas, empurrou-o, fazendo Aiácos se afastar para desvencilhar-se dos braços dele.

-Mas o q-...; o cavaleiro parou vendo-se afastar como se nada houvesse acontecido. –Aonde vai? –ele perguntou seguindo-a.

-Isso é loucura; Juliana falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, sentindo-os completamente desalinhados, isso porque aquela escova lhe dera trabalho.

Continuou a andar desviando das pessoas até chegar ao bar, iria pagar a conta e voltar para a casa, aquele dia precisava chegar logo ao fim antes que fizesse uma besteira.

Sentiu uma mão fechar-se em seu pulso e virou-se para trás, deparando-se com o espectro.

-Aonde vai? –Aiácos perguntou novamente, devido ao som alto ela nem ao menos ouvira seus berros anteriores.

-Embora; Juliana respondeu.

**-O QUE?** –ele berrou não ouvindo-a falar.

**-VOU EMBORA**; a jovem berrou como resposta, tentando puxar o braço, mas parou vendo-se aproximar, parando com a boca a milímetros de seu ouvido.

-É impressão a minha ou você esta fugindo? –Aiácos perguntou num sussurro, fazendo-a estremecer e serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Eu? Fugindo? –Juliana rebateu enfezada tentando soltar-se.

-É o que parece; Aiácos continuou sabendo bem o que aconteceria se a provocasse.

-Então o que sugere gênio? –ela falou sarcástica.

-Porque não senta, toma um drink comigo e conversamos; ele sugeriu casualmente, diante do olhar desconfiado dela. –Ou prefere terminar a noite abraçada a um ursinho de pelúcias assistindo Outono em Nova Youk se afogando em chocolate? –o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso nada inocente ao vê-la ficar escarlate, agora ele jamais saberia se era de raiva ou outra coisa.

-Ok peça as bebidas; Juliana falou afastando-se dele e buscando por uma mesa desocupada ao redor do bar.

Viu-a se afastar e não pode deixar de acompanhá-la com o olhar, o movimento do corpo, a forma com que conseguia se equilibrar com saltos tão altos e finos. Era melhor tomar cuidado, não seria nada agradável comprovar o quanto ela poderia ter boa pontaria enquanto ela estivesse com aquelas agulhas como sapatos; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

Voltou-se para o bar, acenando para a bar tender e com breves gestos fez os pedidos, pouco tempo depois afastava-se com os copos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em uma cadeira estofada, respirando fundo para manter a calma ou ira partir a cara daquele petulante em duas, oras, o que tinha de mal com chocolate. Se metade do mundo consumisse mais chocolate, tudo seria bem mais colorido; ela pensou passando a mão pelos cabelos, enrolando-os de forma que caíssem por sobre um dos ombros, só agora notando que não estava com os _hachis_.

Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, quem esta na chuva é pra se molhar; Juliana pensou virou-se para o lado, mas surpreendeu-se com o que estava vendo.

Não muito longe de onde estava, viu um casal ocupando uma das mesas, tudo bem, isso era normal, afinal todos que estavam ocupando mesas ali eram aparentemente casais, mas se não estava enganada aquela que via agora acompanhada ali era Carite.

-"Impossível": Juliana pensou serrando os orbes, tentando ver melhor, porém o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi seu acompanhante de cabelos vermelhos, num tom bem mais intenso que os seus, só que caiam até os ombros lisos, seus olhos tinham um azul tão claro que jamais imaginou que alguém tivesse aquele tom tão intenso e tranqüilo ao mesmo tempo e sua pele era alva.

Poderia jurar que não passava dos vinte e cinco, tinha uma expressão jovial e despojada, só que ele lhe lembrava alguém, não sabia ao certo, mas a única coisa que veio a sua mente foi à imagem de Aramis.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando afastar os pensamentos, a bebida deveria estar subindo, porque aquilo sim era realmente um absurdo. Voltou-se para o casal novamente e o encontrou sozinho agora, a ninfa havia desaparecido. Por um momento viu-o virar-se em sua direção e seus olhares se encontraram.

Engoliu em seco, era estranho como sentia-se inquieta com aquele olhar da mesma forma que sentia-se pisando em ovos cada vez que conversava com Aramis. Porque essa insistência em compará-los? –ela se perguntou confusa. A diferença era gritante, sendo que aquele a poucas mesas longe de si era mais jovem.

-Demorei? –Aiácos perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou virando-se sobressaltada para ele.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou colocando os copos sobre a mesa e não a viu voltar-se na direção do ruivo, mas não encontrando mais ninguém na mesa.

Franziu o cenho, poderia ter jurado que os dois estavam ali, juntos; ela pensou confusa.

-Então? –Aiácos perguntou.

-Não; Juliana respondeu casualmente, tentaria entender aquilo mais tarde, isso é se, se lembrasse de algo depois.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu alguns lances de escada, para o segundo pavimento da danceteria, buscando a ala vip, onde havia uma sala mais reservada quase livre daquele som. Não agüentava mais tanto barulho e aquilo estava realmente lhe irritando; ela pensou.

Sentou-se em uma mesa, sendo prontamente atendida por um garçom, pediu rapidamente o que queria e viu-o se afastar. Suspirou cansada, maldita hora que resolvera encontra-lo naquele lugar, tantos outros em Paris que poderiam servir, mas não, tinha que ser ali...

Céus, como conseguiam chamar aquilo de musica; ela pensou exasperada.

-Desculpe a demora; uma voz soou grave ao aproximar-se.

-Não tem problema; Carite respondeu vendo o rapaz de melenas vermelhas sentar-se a sua frente.

-Creio que com a quantidade de álcool que ela esta ingerindo não ira se lembrar de nós pela manha; ele continuou.

-Não duvido Hermes, mas encontrá-la aqui e com ele não me agrada; ela respondeu.

-O que foi Carite? Pelo visto a missão de meu pai não esta sendo das mais agradáveis, não é? –Hermes comentou.

-Você sabe que não gosto dele; a jovem falou em tom ferino.

-Se quiser posso te arrumar uma lista de outros membros do fã clube; Hermes brincou com um sorriso travesso e nem ela pode deixar de sorrir com isso. –Mas deixe de lado suas preocupações com Aiácos, pelo que sei Hékates esta no pé dele, ele não vai andar fora da linha até o fim da missão; ele completou de maneira enigmática.

-Mas...; Carite ponderou. –Tem algo que me preocupa; ela confessou.

-O que? –o rapaz perguntou, displicentemente apoiando a mão sobre a dela, que jazia em cima da mesa, em sinal de compreensão.

Recuou instintivamente, desviando o olhar...

-Desculpe; ele balbuciou dando-se conta do que acontecera, acomodou-se melhor na cadeira, mudando rapidamente de assunto. –Mas me diga, o que é?

-Provavelmente Alegra vai atrás dela. Seu pai a escolheu exatamente por saber que ela iria ganhar essa seleção, com ou sem intervenção. Eu detesto ter que bancar a guarda costas, mas se desviarmos a atenção de Alegra, a vida dela pode estar em risco; Carite sentenciou.

-Bem, nisso você tem razão, mas porque não deixa Alegra mostrar suas garras primeiro, não vai acontecer nada a Juliana, mesmo porque, Aiácos esta com ela agora. Acredite, nem tudo é o que parece ser e às vezes, algumas coisas podem surpreender; Hermes falou de maneira enigmática.

-Do que se refere? –ela perguntou confusa.

-De algumas flechas que às vezes se voltam contra o próprio atirador; com isso esclareceu-lhe todas as duvidas.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e como vocês puderam ver a coisa ta esquentando XD. Nossa faz tanto tempo que eu queria usar essa musica em uma fic (Becouse the Night) eu adoro musica clássica, mas gosto de algumas de balada pra exorcizar alguns pensamentos de vez em quando XD, mas desde que comecei Luthier venho pensando em uma cena para Aiácos e Juliana com essa musica, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Ainda tem muita coisa a acontecer, porém a fic já esta caminhando pra reta final, eu detesto falar isso, não gosto de finais em fics, mas fazer o que, é a vida. **

**Mas enfim, obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando essa historia e as peripécias da dona Juliana em Paris, em breve a historia dará uma grande reviravolta, prepare-se.**

**No mais, um forte abraço e nos vemos na próxima...**

**Já ne... **


	6. Chute Certeiro

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**Juliana como a Sheila, pertencem a ONG – FAFE e só podem aparecer em historias pertencentes a Kaliope e Margarida, em outras é claro, se assim elas permitirem. **

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

**Capitulo 6: Chute certeiro.**

**Eu to na corrida, mas eu já ganhei**

**Começar por lá pode ter metade do divertimento**

**Então não me pare até que eu seja boa e alcance meu objetivo.**

**(Perfect Day – Hoku)**

**.I.**

Fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo, era hora de parar; ela pensou deixando o copo vazio sobre a mesa, ao lado de mais cinco, seis ou seriam quinze que pertenciam a si; a jovem pensou dando-se conta de que nem a quantidade de copos sobre a mesa conseguia calcular agora.

-Esta na hora de ir; Juliana falou.

-Vem, eu te dou uma carona; Aiácos prontificou-se, afinal, nenhum dos dois estava em condições de andar sozinho por ai.

Com passos meio incertos deixaram à danceteria, pegando um táxi em frente à mesma. Disse ao motorista para seguir até a casa da jovem primeiro e depois que o levasse ao hotel.

-Não foi tão ruim assim quanto imaginou, não é? –Aiácos perguntou recostando-se no banco, vendo-a retirar os saltos e suspirar aliviada.

-Não, não foi; Juliana respondeu acomodando-se melhor. Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, fechando os olhos por um momento, sentindo o sono aos poucos tomar conta de si.

Minutos depois o carro parava em frente à casa da jovem, virou-se para chamá-la, mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o ressonar suave da jovem que dormia tranqüilamente. Ergueu os olhos vendo o motorista fitar-lhe pelo retrovisor esperando-os descer.

-Pode seguir para o hotel; Aiácos mandou.

-Mas...;

-Você não ouviu por acaso? –ele perguntou serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa, enfezando-se com a forma com que ele fitava a jovem pelo espelho.

-Sim senhor, como quiser senhor; o motorista balbuciou contrariado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O elevador subia lento até a cobertura, acomodou-a melhor entre seus braços e assim que as portas se abriram, encaminhou-se para o quarto. Retirou o cartão do bolso, passando-o na fechadura, ouvindo o clique de destrave.

Automaticamente as luzes se acenderam, enquanto fechava a porta com o pé e caminhava pelo quarto. Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, jogando os sapatos em um canto qualquer.

Sentou-se na beira, fitando-a com um olhar calmo, ouviu-a suspirar e remexer-se um pouco, até encontrar uma posição confortável e cair num sono profundo. Afastou alguns fios vermelhos que caiam sobre a testa da jovem e ouviu um novo suspiro.

-"O que está acontecendo?"; Aiácos se perguntou confuso.

Nunca fora de se importar muito com as pessoas, mas porque com ela tudo parecia diferente, era como se de alguma forma, ela lhe forçasse a mostrar um outro lado que até mesmo ele desconhecia a existência.

Afastou-se indo até o banheiro, era melhor esfriar a cabeça antes que seus pensamentos lhe trouxessem conclusões que realmente não desejava ter naquele momento.

**.II.**

Ouviu a ultima badalada da _Grand_ _Marie_ soar por toda Notre Dame e Paris ser embalada pelos braços de Morpheu. Do alto das torres, fitava o nada com os orbes azuis perdidos como seus pensamentos.

Apoiou um dos braços no joelho, para que lhe servisse de apoio, apoiou o queixo sobre a palma da mão e um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios.

Passos suaves soaram atrás de si, mas não virou-se, permaneceu imóvel, tão parado quanto as gárgulas a seu lado, que pareciam tão agradáveis companhias agora.

-Que cara é essa Hermes? –um rapaz aparentemente da mesma idade do ruivo, perguntou.

Os cabelos dourados caiam ondulados pelos ombros e um pouco abaixo deles, ele possuía olhos dourados e uma pele tão alva quanto mármore.

-Nada; o jovem respondeu ainda mantendo os olhos perdidos em meio à noite iluminada de Paris.

-Uhn! Conheço esse olhar; o outro murmurou com um sorriso matreiro.

-O que quer aqui Eros? –Hermes perguntou.

-Nix me pediu para que viesse dar uma olhada nas coisas por aqui. Ela me disse que o imperador mandou um dos espectros para cá em missão e o vovô mandou uma ninfa para vigiá-lo, entre outras coisas; ele respondeu gesticulando displicente.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Mas me diga, quem é a ninfa? –Eros perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Carite, a ninfa dos vales, uma marina; Hermes respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Uhn! E suponho que essa sua cara seja culpa dela? –o Deus do Amor arriscou-se.

-Não tem nada a ver; ele apressou-se em responder.

-Sei, então porque parece tão nervoso só de falar nela? –Eros provocou.

-Você é detestável; Hermes resmungou com os orbes azuis estreitos.

-Só falo a verdade; o jovem de melenas douradas se defendeu. –Vamos lá Hermes, confesse, é por causa dela que esta assim; ele insistiu em saber.

-Sabe, às vezes eu queria que você sentisse a dor de cada flecha que atira em alguém, assim você iria parar de ser inconseqüente; Hermes reclamou num tom frio e vago.

-Hei!

-Isso mesmo; repetiu veemente.

-Nossa, porque toda essa revolta? –Eros perguntou surpreso.

-Onde esta seu irmão? –Hermes perguntou.

-Qual deles? –o jovem perguntou confuso com a forma que ele estava agindo.

-Anteros;

-Em Asgard eu acho, foi para lá depois do casamento de Ariel e Sorento, por quê? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Porque ele é outro idiota; Hermes resmungou enfezado.

-Uhn? –Eros murmurou, mas parou compreendendo o porque dele estar tão irritado, mas dessa vez a culpa não era sua. –Juro que não tenho nada a ver com isso; tentou se justificar.

-Não sei se posso acreditar nisso; o mensageiro dos céus falou num tom frio.

-Você sabe que não uso minhas flechas contra imortais sem que seja um caso extremo; ele explicou vendo que a irritação dele provinha da possibilidade de ter sido flechado.

-Então como explica-...;

-Eu não te flechei Hermes; Eros falou em tom sério. –Se você se apaixonou por ela eu não tenho nada a ver com isso; ele falou mal notando que alterara o tom de voz, elevando-o consideravelmente.

-Hei! Eu não-...;

-Você esta com ciúmes do Anteros; Eros o cortou com um olhar calmo, como se isso já fosse previsível. –Se não estava, agora já está e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso; ele completou vendo-o resmungar algo e voltar-se para frente, o ignorando.

As Deusas do Destino eram realmente estranhas; Eros pensou debruçando-se no alpendre, tão estranhas...

Agora o irmão estava em Asgard, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, mas fora bom ele afastar-se da Grécia e por a vida em ordem, mas algo ainda lhe intrigava quanto a essa viajem, só não comentara nada com a irmã, porque sabia o quanto ela poderia se tornar perigosa quando irritada, mas essa agora com Hermes era nova.

Já fazia algum tempo que não usava suas flechas em alguém, a ultima vez fora por acidente naquele cavaleiro de Câncer, que no final, era para ser no de Leão, o que acabou por originar toda aquela confusão, mas se não fora ele a flechar Hermes, porque as Deusas do Destino decidiram mudar algumas coisas? –ele se perguntou.

Onde Caos estava querendo chegar ao interferir diretamente com o destino das divindades agora?

**.III.**

Remexeu-se na cama com graciosidade, suspirou... Fazia tempo que não dormia tão tranqüila.

Sentiu um lençol de cetim deslizar por seu corpo, detendo-se próximo ao colo, logo acomodou-se melhor entregando-se de vez ao sono.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fitou-a atentamente, enquanto delicadas gotículas de água escorriam pelos fios azulados caindo displicentes por suas costas.

Ainda sentia a mente enevoada, mas decidira não buscar por respostas das quais, nem as perguntas sabia fazer.

Cobriu-a com o lençol de cetim, quando viu-a remexer-se e a pele acetinada aos poucos se arrepiar.

Com suavidade afastou os fios ruivos que caiam sobre os olhos dela, antes de se afastar e ir sentar-se em uma poltrona próximo a cama velando-lhe o sono.

**.IV.**

Andava de um lado para outro preocupada, ela ainda não chegara e isso não era uma coisa boa.

Atrás de si, todos os funcionários do teatro organizavam as coisas, pois dali a alguns minutos seria anunciado os selecionados, mas ela ainda não chegara; Carite pensou sentindo-se cada vez mais nervosa.

A vira com Aiácos a noite anterior, mas com a repentina aparição de Hermes, não pudera fica tempo integral de olho na garota e poderia jurar que essa aparição dele fora justamente para lhe atrapalhar. Sabia que Aramis cercava-se de todas as maneiras para fazer com que tudo saísse como planejava, mas existiam outros que não pareciam dispostos a cooperar com o 'Onipotente'; ela pensou com escárnio.

-Carite;

Virou-se com um olhar mortal para o individuou que lhe cortara os pensamentos. Falou no diabo; ela pensou sentindo na mesma hora, como por mágica, sua expressão suavizar ao encontrar aquele par de orbes azuis sobre si.

-Hermes!

-Algum problema? –Hermes perguntou fitando-a atentamente, notando-a nervosa com algo.

-Não, nada não; Carite respondeu com a voz tremula, sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente diante do olhar dele.

-Não é o que parece; o mensageiro dos deuses falou descrente e para a surpresa dela, tomou-lhe uma das mãos delicadamente entre as duas. –Esta fria! –ele falou voltando o olhar para ela, como se buscasse uma justificativa para isso.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou tentando recuar, mas ele não parecia disposto a permitir isso, tanto que apenas com um olhar, ela sentiu todo o corpo travar, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Você não sabe mentir; Hermes falou fitando-lhe com um olhar profundo, enquanto aproximava-se dela.

Os orbes azuis tinham um brilho cada vez mais intenso, como se fosse capaz de enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma. Céus, o que estava acontecendo? –ela se perguntou.

-Tem algo que lhe preocupa e eu realmente gostaria de saber o que é; ele falou sorrindo de maneira acolhedora.

-Me solte Hermes; Carite falou com os obres cerrados de maneira perigosa.

Se havia algo que não admitia era um homem querendo limitar seus passos e dizer o que deveria ou não fazer. Desde que o mundo é mundo aprendera a repudiar essa corja de seres pouco pensantes e não seria uma divindadezinha qualquer a mudar seus conceitos mesmo depois de tantos milênios...

Mesmo que fosse uma divindadezinha de cabelos ruivos, divinamente belo, com aquele par de olhos azuis hipnotizantes e com aquele sorriso que não tinha nada de inocente quase beirando ao cafajeste, mas nem isso era motivo; ela pensou tentando ser veemente pelo menos em seus pensamentos.

-Porque esta tão nervosa? –Hermes perguntou deixando a ponta dos dedos roçar com suavidade a face dela, vendo-a corar ainda mais. –Jamais faria algo para lhe magoar, por isso só quero saber o que esta lhe preocupando; ele falou sério.

Respirou fundo, tentando fazer ao menos seu subconsciente ignorar o que aquelas palavras implicavam.

Fitou-a atentamente, os orbes azuis, aos poucos tornavam-se acinzentados, sinal de que ela estava realmente se irritando; ele pensou com um fino sorriso a moldar-lhe os lábios. Há muitos séculos a conhecia, porém infelizmente foram raras as vezes que estiveram tão perto, mas agora... Só podia dizer que a missão que seu pai lhe incumbira, fora realmente conveniente com Eros ou sem Eros envolvido na historia toda.

-Hermes, por favor; Carite pediu vendo algumas pessoas passarem por eles com olhares nada discretos.

-Você ainda não me respondeu; ele falou de maneira casual.

Serrou o punho, tendo que fazer um extremo esforço para isso, mas quando sentiu pelo menos sua mão voltar a obedecer, teve a completa certeza de que ou ele lhe soltava ou teria sérios problemas.

-Você tem um segundo para se afastar de mim; ela avisou com um olhar entrecortado.

-Co-mo...; ele mal pode terminar de falar ouviu um estralo e apenas fechou os olhos instintivamente quando os dedos delicados da jovem moldaram-se em sua face.

Carite afastou-se bruscamente, desvencilhando-se da mão dele que ainda segurava a sua e a outra que sem haver notado, circundava sua cintura. Os orbes antes azuis estavam passando do acinzentado ao vermelho agora.

-Se atreva a usar seus poderes em mim novamente e vou exterminar pelo menos vinte gerações suas; a ninfa avisou em tom ferino.

-Carite; Hermes falou surpreso ainda sentindo a face arder, tornando-se a cada segundo mais vermelha devido a força do tapa.

Deu-lhe as costas e afastou-se extremamente irritada. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era para achar que podia lhe controlar com telecinese ainda das mais baratas. Se fosse uma do tipo do guardião de Áries, ele poderia até conseguir, mas aquela não; ela pensou bufando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Acordou sentindo os cálidos raios solares caindo sobre si, esfregou os olhos emitindo um baixo ronronar. Sabia que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa, mas acordar tão tranqüila daquele jeito não era sempre que acontecia.

Sentiu algo correr com suavidade por seus cabelos e suspirou. Aquilo era tão bom;

Foi quando algumas lembranças bastante interessantes voltaram a sua mente. A danceteria, o cavaleiro, as doses excessivas de _high-fie, Cuba Libre_ e _Red_ _Bull_ com Wisk e o black out que veio a seguir.

Tentou se levantar rapidamente, mas um par de braços fortes estreitou-se em sua cintura.

-Bom dia; Aiácos falou calmamente apoiando o queixo sobre a curva de seu pescoço.

Sentiu o corpo ficar tenso, enquanto a respiração suave dele chocava-se contra a lateral de sua face. Tentou raciocinar direito e lembrar o que acontecera após sair da danceteria, mas nada vinha; ela pensou entrando em pânico.

-O que foi Ju, parece nervosa? –ele falou casualmente, tocando-lhe a face de maneira delicada, porém o suficiente para fazê-la se retrair.

Fez uma rápida varredura com os olhos pelo local, constatando que não estava em sua casa. A julgar pela presente situação fizera uma grande besteira e nem se lembrava de tudo.

-Não esta se sentindo bem? –Aiácos perguntou remexendo-se um pouco na cama e abraçando-a melhor.

Um sorriso matreiro surgiu em seus lábios ao imaginar que toda aquela tensão vinda dela, só tinha uma explicação, ela não fazia a mínima idéia de como haviam terminado a noite. Seria interessante fazer um certo '**terrorismo'** em cima dela por causa disso; ele pensou.

-Es-tou; ela respondeu num sussurro, tencionando se afastar, porém ele a impediu, abraçando-a de maneira terna, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios.

-Pensei que sua opinião sobre mim houvesse mudado; Aiácos comentou casual e ambiguamente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Juliana balbuciou com a face em chamas.

-Ou você já se esqueceu da ótima noite que tivemos? –ele falou de maneira provocante em seu ouvido.

-No-noi-te? –ela balbuciou com a voz tremula.

-Isso mesmo; Aiácos continuou veemente, vendo a expressão da jovem tornar-se a do puro desespero.

-Eu não...;

-Se lembra; ele a cortou, virando-a para si de forma que pudesse ficar parcialmente sobre a jovem, fitando-lhe de frente.

Engoliu em seco, diante do olhar indecifrável dele, estava completamente em pânico agora.

-Assim você me magoa, nunca pensei que a noite que tivemos tivesse sido tão insignificante para você; o cavaleiro comentou com um olhar desolado.

-Do que você esta falando exatamente? –Juliana perguntou tentando ser o mais sutil possível.

-Não acredito que você esqueceu; Aiácos falou indignado, soltando parcialmente seu peso sobre ela, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro da jovem e estreitando ainda mais o abraço em torno dela.

-Aiácos; ela murmurou tentando afasta-lo, mas só encontrou como única alternativa abraçá-lo, já que não havia como sair dali se ele não se afastasse primeiro.

O sorriso em seus lábios aumentou ainda mais diante do tom quase suplicante da jovem para que lhe esclarecesse o que estava acontecendo, jamais se aproveitaria de uma situação daquelas, queria ficar com ela, mas não a base daquilo.

Haviam bebido demais, mas ao contrario da jovem, não conseguira dormir o resto da noite e ficara acordado ali, de maneira quase inconsciente velando-lhe o sono, porém não iria contar essa parte a ela. Fora logo depois do sol nascer que a vira despertando e resolvera tirar uma pequena '**lasquinha'** da situação.

Sabia que ela iria provavelmente entrar em pânico ao ver que não estava em casa e que depois de entrar no táxi não lembrava-se de mais nada, já que dormira no caminho pra casa.

-Não acredito que você se esqueceu; ele falou num sussurro decepcionado em seu ouvido, fazendo um breve tremor correr pelo corpo da jovem.

-Do que? –ela balbuciou hesitante.

-Dos beijos; Aiácos falou num sussurro rouco, que a fez prender a respiração ao sentir os lábios dele roçarem com suavidade sobre seu ombro. –Das caricias; ele continuou, deixando uma das mãos subir pelas costas da jovem, fazendo-a arquear-se subitamente.

Corou furiosamente a cada palavra dele. Mas que droga, se era para literalmente

'**Enfiar o pé na jaca'** que pelo menos se lembrasse disso depois; Juliana pensou desapontada consigo mesma.

-Da forma com que dançamos; ouviu a voz dele continuar a soar de maneira inebriante em seu ouvido.

Franziu o cenho, até ai se lembrava, mas e depois? –ela se perguntou aos poucos sentindo seu cérebro voltar a funcionar normalmente.

-E depois...; Aiácos falou mantendo a expectativa.

-E depois? –Juliana perguntou querendo saber o que havia realmente acontecido, por mais difícil que fosse.

-Você dormiu; ele respondeu afastando-se parcialmente dela.

**-O QUE?** –ela berrou vendo-o com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

-Isso mesmo, dormiu como um anjinho a noite toda; Aiácos falou casualmente, mas estranhou ao ver os orbes castanhos enegrecerem completamente.

-**IDIOTA**; Juliana berrou acertando-lhe uma bela joelhada num ponto que fez toda sua anatomia reagir instintivamente, enquanto o mesmo tombava para o lado caindo no chão.

-**MALDIÇAO**; ele berrou, sentindo o ar faltar-lhe os pulmões e o coração bater em lugares que jamais pensou que existissem.

-Puff! –ela resmungou, vendo-se enrolada em um lençol.

Deu uma rápida olhada por baixo do mesmo constatando que ainda estava com o vestido da noite e levantou-se.

-Aonde vai? –Aiácos perguntou vendo-a colocar os sapatos.

-Embora; Juliana falou seca lançando-lhe um olhar envenenado. Aproximou-se do cavaleiro ainda caído no chão, tocando-lhe o queixo com suavidade, erguendo-o parcialmente, para lhe encarar. –Eu deveria ter bebido muito, para dizer que minha opinião sobre você poderia mudar; ela falou num tom frio antes de solta-lo e levantar-se.

Tentou impedi-la de sair, porém foi em vão, a mesma esquivou-se de qualquer tentativa sua e deixou o quarto, batendo a porta em seguida.

-Droga; ele resmungou dando um soco no chão.

-Tsc. Tsc. Tsc; ouviu um barulho vindo de algum canto do quarto.

Virou-se e só para piorar seu dia encontrou o sorriso matreiro de Hékates sobre si, a jovem lhe fitava sentada confortavelmente em uma das poltronas no quarto.

-Olha, ela sim conseguiu mudar a minha opinião sobre algumas mortais; Hékates falou cruzando as pernas elegantemente enquanto o assistia tentar se levantar do chão. –Essa garota daria uma ótima amazona, até exterminar a espécie ruim ela já sabe;

-Você não tem nada melhor para fazer não? –ele perguntou irritado.

-Melhor do que lhe ver prostrado no chão, depois de uma joelhada sensacional dessas, definitivamente não; Hékates rebateu vendo o olhar assassino dele. –Mas sabe o que é melhor nisso tudo;

-Não vejo nada; Aiácos resmungou.

-Pelo contrario meu caro, Aiácos; ela falou com um olhar enigmático. –Essa garota é perfeita;

-Uhn! –ele murmurou confuso.

Ignorando a indagação dele desapareceu, aquilo estava ficando interessante, sabia que as energias que sentira durante a noite eram bem conhecidas, o que tornava muitas coisas claras agora.

**.IV.**

Um a um, os artistas tomavam seus acentos no teatro. Sobre o palco havia uma bancada onde cada um dos jurados se posicionava.

-Onde ela esta? –Carite murmurou vendo de um canto dos bastidores o teatro começar a encher e a garota não aparecer.

-Senhorita Carite, tem uma garota que disse lhe conhecer e que precisa entrar pela entrada dos fundos; um funcionário avisou.

-Pode deixar, traga-a até mim, por favor; a ninfa pediu serrando os punhos irritada. Primeiro Hermes, agora ela. Será que não terá um pouco de tranqüilidade ali; ela pensou.

-Desculpe o atraso; Juliana falou aproximando-se com o funcionário.

-Onde esteve? –Carite perguntou irritada, mal o esperando sair para falar.

-Olha, se você dormiu mal, eu acordei, então segura a onda e fala direito comigo; ela exigiu lançando olhares entrecortados a qualquer um que encontrava pelo caminho ao ver a jovem com os cabelos '**levemente'** desarrumados e o vestido vermelho da noite passada.

Carite parou reparando nesses detalhes, pensou em perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas mudou de idéia.

-Ali atrás tem um banheiro, vá se arrumar e depois conversamos; Carite falou.

-Mas...;

-Não quer aparecer para os jurados toda descabelada, não é? –ela perguntou.

Bufando irritada com os deuses e o resto do mundo, principalmente com homens machistas e convencidos, como Aiácos, seguiu até o local onde Carite havia lhe indicado.

Seria um longo dia, e elas mal faziam idéia do quanto isso estava certo...

**Continua... **

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e a historia só esta começando a pegar fogo. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, mas por favor, não me deixem curiosa, contem-me tudo e não me escondam nada.**

**O que acharam do Aiácos? E a pontaria da Ju? Ah, e como não poderia deixar de perguntar, Carite e Hermes?**

**Para aqueles que já acompanham as demais historias, vocês sabem que ela tem um lance com o Anteros, o que responde muitas perguntas sobre a conversa entre Hermes e Eros, mas se algumas ainda ficarem pendentes, não deixem de ler 'Only Time II – O Shinigami e a Sereia'.**

**No mais, um abraço a todos e um super obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando essa fic e ainda perdem um pouquinho de tempo comentando.**

**Até mais...**

**Já ne...**


	7. I Need a Hero

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

**Capitulo 7: I Need a ****Hero**

**Em algum lugar depois da meia-noite**

**Na minha fantasia mais selvagem**

**Algum lugar alem do alcance**

**Há alguém tentando me alcançar**

**Correndo no trovão e nascendo com o calor**

**Ele se tornará um super-homem para me levar onde não consigo chegar.**

♥

**Acima das montanhas, conhecendo os céus**

**Fora do lugar onde as luzes dividem o oceano**

**Eu juraria que tem alguém me observando de algum lugar**

**Através do vento, do frio, da chuva, da tempestade e do dilúvio.**

**.I.**

Aos poucos a expressão irritada deu lugar a de pura surpresa e choque, assim que saira do banheiro, fora levada por Carite até o auditório para o inicio da seleção, alias, final, quando os resultados seriam finalmente revelados, mas jamais pensou que algo daquele tipo fosse acontecer.

Olhou para os lados procurando Sabrina, a garota que conhecera no dia anterior, na seleção, ela era bastante simpática e carismática, porém extremamente tímida. Com um pouco a mais de conversa, ficara sabendo que seu sonho era fazer parte do municipal, por isso vinha se dedicando completamente a isso nos últimos anos, estudando e compondo suas próprias peças.

Antes dela se apresentar, haviam acabado por trombar uma na outra no meio daquela multidão e enredado uma boa conversa. Embora estivessem competindo pela mesma coisa, jamais deixou de desejar que ela vencesse, conseguia ver naquela garota a mesma paixão que possuíam, por aquilo que faziam e saber que ela não era mais uma arrogante como uns e outros, já lhe conferia esse '**status'** consigo, por assim dizer.

-Antes de iniciarmos a divulgação dos resultados; James Hopkins, principal maestro do municipal começou, chamando a atenção de todos. –Gostaria de lhes pedir alguns minutos de silencio;

O burburinho tomou conta de todo o teatro, atiçando a curiosidade geral.

-Ontem algo muito triste aconteceu, que também nos chocou muito; Marie, mestre soprano do grupo de vocal se manifestou, enquanto arrumava o óculos meia lua no nariz afinado. -A morte de Sabrina D'Arjan foi uma grande perda para nós que apreciamos a boa musica;

-O que? –indagações supressas preencheram o salão.

-Ontem após a seleção, quando voltava para a casa, Sabrina sofreu um ataque cardíaco. Por estar sozinha e ser muito tarde, não conseguiu pedir ajuda a tempo e veio a falecer; James explicou.

-Impossível; Juliana sussurrou, serrando os punhos nervosamente.

-Por isso façamos um momento de silencio, por ela; Marie completou.

Todos abaixaram suas cabeças em tom solene, virou-se para o lado encontrando bem distante de todos Alegra Callas.

Já ouvira falar dela. Arrogante, petulante e esnobe. Traduzindo em termos portugueses... Nojenta.

Não se lembrava de tê-la visto na seleção, mas sendo pretensiosa como era, certamente que ela não deixaria a chance de humilhar as pessoas se passasse.

Respirou fundo desviando o olhar, tinha um mais pressentimento. Muito mal, por sinal; Juliana pensou. Só pedia a Deus que tudo aquilo acabasse logo e pudesse voltar para a casa.

-Juliana!

Virou-se rapidamente para frente, vendo o teatro todo com os olhares recaídos sobre si, imediatamente sentiu a face aquecer-se, enquanto Marie ajeitava aqueles óculos meia lua novamente sobre o nariz, fitando-lhe com ar curioso.

-Parabéns, agora você faz parte da nossa equipe, poderá começar na segunda; Marie falou com um sorriso gentil.

-Obrigada; ela por fim conseguiu sussurrar.

Havia passado; Juliana pensou sentindo o corpo estremecer por um frio inexistente anteriormente ali. Tanta coisa acontecendo de uma vez que não agüentava mais, precisava descansar e deixar seus pensamentos se reordenarem.

-Juliana;

Voltou-se em direção ao chamado, encontrando o olhar amigável de Carite sobre si, bem diferente do irritado de horas atrás.

-Está se sentindo bem? –ela perguntou.

-...; negou com um aceno.

Na verdade sentia-se estranha, oprimida. E isso não era normal.

-Vem comigo; a ninfa falou ajudando-a a se levantar e tirando-a dali.

Seguiram por um corredor que não lembrava-se de ter visto antes, mas que no fim lhes levou até os bastidores. Fitou-a preocupada, vendo a jovem suar frio agora.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Juliana perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Calma, já vai passar; Carite sussurrou, tentando tranqüiliza-la, apoiando as mãos sobre seus ombros e guiando-a até um banco próximo a parede, onde poderia se sentar.

-Respire fundo; a ninfa falou fitando-a intensamente, vendo os lábios da jovem tremerem com um frio inexistente ali.

-Mas...;

-Limpe sua mente e apague tudo; ela continuou.

Fechou os olhos, respirando de maneira pesada, era como se o ar ali estivesse mais rarefeito e uma atmosfera densa os envolvesse.

Não conseguia limpar a mente, a imagem de Sabrina parecia ainda tão viva. Não permitia a si mesma acreditar que ela morrera, não era justo. Depois de tudo que lutara, ai aquilo acontecia.

-Que patético;

Abriu os olhos com brusquidão, logo deparando-se com o sorriso de escárnio de Alegra sobre elas.

-Calma; Carite pensou sabendo que a intenção da erinia era justamente provocar.

Aquela praga se sentia confiante agora que Sabrina estava fora da jogada, eram poucos os violinistas que conseguiriam vence-la naquele jogo mortal e a jovem a sua frente era uma delas, por isso Aramis a escolhera, como diziam os americanos, ela era o cavalo vencedor que Aramis investira tudo para não vê-lo tropeçar na linha de chegada.

-O que quer Alegra? –a voz de Juliana saiu firme e controlada, embora tremesse por dentro.

-De você nada... Mas muito me admira que uma incompetente como você tenha passado, igual aquela D'Arjan. Pelo menos Thanatos se encarregou de dar um jeito nela; ela desdenhou voltando-se para Juliana.

-Tome cuidado Alegra, ou vamos achar que aquela parada cardíaca não é só mera coincidência; Carite falou em tom perigoso.

-Esta me ameaçando senhorita? –ela perguntou com um brilho avermelhado em seus olhos.

Antes que palavra alguma fosse dita, fechou os olhos contendo um gemido de dor entre os dentes, quando seus cabelos foram puxados para trás com tanta força, que caiu de joelhos no chão.

-Não sei que espécie de verme você é; Juliana falou, segurando ainda com mais força os fios acinzentados entre os dedos, impedindo-a de levantar.

Não a sentira se aproximar; Alegra pensou surpresa.

-Mas eu que lhe ouça falar mais uma besteira dessas e lhe mando pro inferno, com um quente e dois fervendo; ela avisou, soltando-a tão bruscamente que os lábios da jovem logo encontraram o chão.

-Isso não vai ficar assim; Alegra vociferou fitando-a com ódio estampado em seus olhos.

-Não tenho medo de você, quer vir? Pois venha! –Juliana provocou abrindo os braços em sinal de evidente desafio.

Sentia o corpo tremer de adrenalina, o coração batia desenfreado, mas algo dentro de si parecia despertar como um titã enfurecido, desejando devastar tudo a sua frente.

Ouviram-na resmungar algum impropério, num idioma desconhecido e sair dali pisando duro, enquanto fosse dia ela não se arriscaria a aparecer completamente.

-Juliana; Carite chamou, vendo-a quase em transe, mas com um olhar capaz de retalhar qualquer um que passasse na sua frente.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou.

-Vem, vou te levar pra casa, é melhor você descansar; a ninfa falou.

Estranho, poderia jurar que Alegra ficara realmente com medo da reação inesperada de Juliana. Seria interessante ver o que aconteceria depois, mas por hora, era melhor tira-la dali e garantir que os efeitos da erinia sobre a jovem chegassem logo o fim.

Mesmo a distancia sabia que Alegra havia tentado alguma coisa, por sorte tivera tempo de se aproximar e impedir que ela fizesse algo contra Juliana. A fúria estava desesperada, principalmente agora que faltavam apenas quatro violinistas para tirar de seu caminho. Se conseguisse isso, teria o municipal a seus pés. Não que isso fosse importante, mas a vida dessas pessoas estava em jogo e cabia a eles impedir que isso acontecesse de uma vez por todas. Faltava Alegra e mais uma que logo seria abatida também, mas até elas serem pegas qualquer cautela não seria demais.

Caminhou com Juliana até o carro parado num estacionamento ali perto. Como queria que Olhos Vermelhos pudesse ajudar nesse problema, seria tão mais fácil. Sabia que com ele tudo seria resolvido bem mais rápido, mas Aramis fora taxativo ao dizer que não queria outros envolvidos no problema, principalmente pelo que já acontecera no passado.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, não havia nada mais delicioso do que ver a expressão de medo estampada na face de Aramis ao pensar na simples possibilidade de que Olhos Vermelhos não o temia, muito menos os iguais a si e se fosse preciso, não hesitaria em lutar contra todos para conseguir o que queria.

Logo entrou no carro dando partida e levando a jovem dali. O cerco estava fechando e aquela erinia iria agir de maneira desesperada agora.

**.II.**

Do alto de um prédio antigo, fitava a tudo com um olhar compenetrado. Faltava pouco para acabarem com aquilo de uma vez.

Agora mais do que nunca precisava resolver aquilo antes que alguém acabasse pedindo a Olhos Vermelhos para fazer isso. Ainda se lembrava de tudo que aconteceu em Londres alguns anos atrás. Jamais imaginou que alguém como ele pudesse existir, mas fora autoconfiante demais.

Suspirou pesadamente, nem em todos os anos que já vivera, se deparara com um oponente como ele e sabia que mais do que tudo agora, aquela missão deveria ser perfeita. Se o imperador tivesse de pedir a Olhos Vermelhos para resolver aquilo toda a ordem de espectros seria taxada de inútil... De novo.

Mas agora que sabia que todos os seus problemas tinham nome. Alegra. Ficaria mais fácil; Aiácos pensou desaparecendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? –Carite perguntou assim que chegaram à casa da jovem.

-Vou, alem do mais, preciso trabalhar; Juliana respondeu.

-Mas...;

-Esta tudo bem. Obrigada Carite; ela agradeceu, despedindo-se rapidamente, entrou em casa. Precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem e entender o que estava acontecendo.

Afastou-se da casa da jovem, mas não pretendia descuidar dela, resolveu tomar um café na cafeteria da esquina e ver se ela iria sair depois e decidir quais seriam seus próximos passos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tomou um rápido banho e assim que se trocou caiu na cama cansada, ou melhor, emocionalmente esgotada.

Precisava trabalhar, mas não agora; Juliana pensou apagando rapidamente.

**.III.**

O sol caia sobre aquele jardim de maneira reconfortante e acolhedora. Talvez não houvesse lugar melhor para colocar a cabeça em ordem do que ali.

O belo e imponente palácio de Versalhes. Tantas histórias já haviam se passado ali. Desde o mais conhecido romance de Alexandre Dumas, falando sobre Louise e Filipe. Gêmeos, cujo destino decidiu que um teria o coração puro, sendo bom e generoso, enquanto o outro seria o puro reflexo da maldade.

Era interessante, até o filme sair, não havia reparado nessa historia como andava fazendo atualmente. Pelo que conhecia, gêmeos se completavam, o que não queria dizer que eles fossem iguais, como muitas pessoas diziam, mas a questão era a curiosidade por trás da inspiração de Alexandre Dumas, pois pelo que sabia, a França realmente havia passado por um estado de calamidade sobre o inicio do reinado de Luiz XV, mas depois, de repente, ele tornou-se o governante que toda uma nação desejava.

Bom, gentil, atencioso para com seu povo... Um docinho de pessoa. Vai ver que foi por isso que Alexandre Dumas achou que o caráter de uma pessoa não poderia mudar tão radicalmente de um dia para o outro e sim, ter um sentido mais oculto por trás de tudo, como a substituição do tirano, pelo anjo que era o irmão. No caso Filipe.

Suspirou calmamente, também havia Maria Antonieta, apesar de suas extravagância, ela era uma mulher interessante e sua historia incrivelmente fascinante. Ficava imaginando se seu '**adoravel'** marido tentara se aproximar a força da jovem novamente após a noite de núpcias.

Não era de hoje que os relatos sobre o casamento de Maria Antonieta retratavam a jovem de menos de doze anos casada com um príncipe de quinze, devido a necessidade de um governante de sangue real ao trono e na noite de núpcias o nada casto principezinho, levar uma pancada com um castiçal de prata na cabeça que certamente deve tê-lo deixado atordoado por dias, isto é claro, mais do que já era.

Maria Antonieta acima de tudo foi uma mulher que marcou sua época, não só pelo famoso Enigma do Colar, que por sinal, o filme era excelente. Igualmente fascinante como toda a historia. Pelo menos os franceses estavam aprendendo que mulheres não eram bibelôs a serem expostos e sim, pessoas de mentes ilimitadas que ainda dominariam o mundo; ela pensou com um meio sorriso.

Tantas histórias, mas uma que realmente achava interessante era sobre a famosa Rosa de Versalhes. Um anime que vira poucas vezes, mas que lhe chamara a atenção por ser do mesmo mangaká do tradicional **'A Princesa e o Cavaleiro'**.

Pelo visto o autor era chegado naquele fetiche de mulheres disfarçadas de homem, porque primeiro Safire e agora em Versalhes; ela pensou, lembrando-se da historia que relatava exatamente essa passagem que envolvia Maria Antonieta no anime, onde uma garota devido a necessidade de proteger aqueles que lhe eram caros e suas posses obviamente, disfarçara-se de homem e fora para a guerra, mas como qualquer romance clichê, conhecera um general e acabara por se apaixonar por ele, sem contar outros por menores que era melhor não citar.

Cruzou as pernas em cima do banco, para melhor se acomodar. Sem duvidas aquele não era a posição mais indicada a uma jovem da sociedade parisiense, por isso todos os dias desde que chegara ali agradecia aos céus por ser Brasileira. Sempre gostou de destoar do convencional e ser lá muito certinha não estava em seus planos.

Abriu o estojo a seu lado, tirando o instrumento laqueado de dentro, com a ponta dos dedos, correu-o com suavidade pela superfície lisa, numa breve caricia. Aquele fora seu primeiro violino, herdado do avô. Jamais iria se afastar dele por nada; Juliana pensou.

Uma vez, a uns dois ou três anos atrás, tivera aula com uma violinista que viera a  
Paris apenas por alguns dias, procurando por um luthier.

Talvez fosse obra do destino ou mera coincidência seus caminhos se cruzarem, mas enquanto confeccionava o instrumento de cordas para ela, a jovem tocava para si.

Jamais ouvira alguém tocar um violino como ela, Laura era definitivamente uma pessoa excepcional, sua voz e melodias eram como cantos de sirenes que invadiam os ouvidos seduzindo e embriagando. Ela tocava como os anjos, como diria frei Francis.

Foi ela que lhe ensinou a postura que um violinista deveria ter; Juliana pensou deixando as costas eretas, enquanto apoiava o instrumento entre o ombro e o queixo. Mas não só a postura, lhe ensinara algo realmente importante.

Sentir a alma do instrumento, deixar que ela invadisse seus sonhos, lhe levando para lugares inexploráveis e inimagináveis, para depois, passar através das notas essas mesmas sensações para aqueles que lhe ouviam.

Assim, percebeu realmente a importância da profissão que havia escolhido. Ser uma luthier não resumia-se apenas na paixão que tinha em construir cada instrumento, mas em algo mais. Ajudar a outras pessoas sentirem-se igual a si, tendo asas longas e leves para voarem em meio a seus próprios sonhos.

Aos poucos o arco deslizou entre as cordas, fazendo a melodia ecoar pelo ar como se levado por um sopro suave entre as folhas e arvores. Mal notou algumas pessoas se aproximando e agrupando-se a sua volta para ouvirem melhor.

Sentia saudades dos amigos e tocar muitas vezes lhe dava aquela sensação de tê-los perto de si novamente, a pouco mais de uma semana recebera a noticia de que a filha de sua melhor amiga havia nascido.

Como imaginara, aquela louca trabalhara até a hora do parto quase; Juliana pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, mas pelo que ouvira da irmã mais nova dela lhe contar, havia sido prontamente socorrida pela personificação de um deus grego.

Suspirou com suavidade, estava precisando que um anjo assim caísse em sua vida, estava realmente cansada dos cretinos... Como Aiácos; ela completou em pensamentos, sentindo uma veinha saltar em sua testa ao lembrar-se do que o espectro havia feito.

Mal notou quando uma nota soou mais tensa e sua testa contrair-se em desagrado, respirou fundo, deixando o arco deslizar com mais suavidade, se não acabaria por quebrar alguns vidros do palácio se as notas se tornassem tão agudas e afiadas quanto seus pensamentos.

Foram varias as vezes que pensara em voltar ao Brasil, mas temia que se o fizesse, tendo tantos entes queridos lá, não conseguisse voltar a Paris.

Aos poucos a melodia ganhou ares melancólicos, fazendo muitos ali ficarem com os olhos marejados, sendo contagiados por toda aquela atmosfera.

Respirou fundo, sentindo a mente das voltas e tudo que acontecera pela manha voltar a lhe atormentar. Principalmente a morte repentina de Sabrina, depois aquela explosão de sentimentos quando encontrou Alegra.

Era como se só de olhá-la, sentira suas forças lhe abandonarem o corpo, mas conseguira sentir outra coisa despertar em si, um instinto quase selvagem de auto preservação, que fizera com que agisse sem pensar e desejasse apenas atacar para se defender, ignorando completamente seu lado racional.

Jamais pensou que um dia pegaria alguém pelos cabelos daquela forma, brigas de colégio não contavam; ela pensou. Mas ao vê-la falar daquela forma de Sabrina lhe enfureceu o que acabou por despertar uma fera antes enjaulada.

Ouviu os aplausos emocionados das pessoas quando abaixou o violino até o colo. Agradeceu com um fraco sorriso, vendo a multidão se dispersar, porém sentiu a presença de alguém a seu lado.

Virou-se encontrando um par de orbes azuis sobre si e não pode evitar o leve rubor que tingiu sua face ao encará-lo.

-Aiácos!

O espectro fitou-lhe atentamente, saindo aos poucos daquele torpor que se encontrava desde que ouvira aquela melodia soar por todo o jardim de Versalhes, guiando-o até ela.

Não conseguia entender mais nada, passara um bom tempo se perguntando o que era, a musica ou ela? Mas nenhuma resposta foi satisfatória; ele concluiu desanimado.

-Me desculpe; ele falou por fim.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou numa mistura de surpresa e incredulidade.

-Sei que fui um cachorro ao aprontar aquela pra você; o espectro começou, vendo-a serrar os orbes ao lembrar-se do que acontecera mais cedo. –Mas antes de me mandar embora, eu tenho algo importante para falar com você;

-Sobre? –Juliana perguntou, tentando ser o mais fria possível, mas diante do olhar dele sentiu suas barreiras caírem por terra.

-Quero que saia do municipal!

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Infelizmente a fic já esta chegando ao fim, mas muitas surpresas estão por vir. Então, não percam. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, mas não deixem de comentar sobre o que acharam da Ju nesse capitulo, é muito importante a opinião de vocês. **

**No mais, obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando a fic.**

**Um forte abraço e até a próxima.**

**Dama 9**


	8. Não Importa a Distancia

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

**Capitulo 8: Não Importa a Distancia. **

**Uma vez eu te vi**

**E era tudo irreal**

**E eu pensei que fosse um sonho**

**Te sentia junto a mim**

**♥**

**Sei que está ai**

**E te encontrarei...**

**.I.**

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado e até o vento que cortava por entre as árvores, houvesse congelado depois de ouvir o que ele falara.

-O que? –Juliana perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu; Aiácos repetiu veemente.

-Você é louco ou o que? –ela exasperou, desviando o olhar e começando a guardar o violino no estojo. –Não vou fazer isso;

-Mas é preciso; ele insistiu, segurando-lhe o pulso no momento que ela tentou levantar.

-Não, não é; a jovem rebateu irritada, quem ele pensava que era para chegar e lhe falar aquilo.

-Juliana, não seja infantil e me deixe terminar; Aiácos exasperou.

-Infantil, agora eu sou infantil e não você, que é pior que um adolescente que mal saiu da puberdade; ela rebateu, puxando o pulso com força, mas a única coisa que fez, foi levantar-se e leva-lo consigo, deixando-os perigosamente próximos.

-Você tem todos os motivos do mundo para me detestar; Aiácos falou com a voz controlada. Não era fácil admitir aquilo, mas precisava impedi-la de pisar naquele teatro novamente, para seu próprio bem.

-Tem razão, é claro que tenho, agora me solta; Juliana mandou.

-Não até você ficar quieta e me ouvir; o cavaleiro continuou, vendo-a tentar se afastar e como único recurso, enlaçou-a pela cintura, impedindo seus planos de se concretizarem.

-Me solte, ou vai levar outro chute e garanto, dessa vez você não vai conseguir levantar; ela ameaçou.

-Da pra me ouvir? –ele falou irritado.

-Não; Juliana respondeu em tom de provocação, mas arregalou os olhos quando o cavaleiro tomou-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão.

Tentou se afastar recuando um passo, ele não tinha o direito de cair de pára-quedas em sua vida daquele jeito, quebrando sua rotina e lhe tirando dos eixos da razão, por mais difícil que fosse, alias, detestava admitir, mas não conseguia resistir a ele por muito tempo.

Serrou os orbes lentamente, sentindo os braços em torno de sua cintura suavizarem o aperto, tirando-lhe um baixo suspiro. Hesitante, os braços da jovem o enlaçaram pelo pescoço e o toque entre seus lábios tornou-se mais terno e quente.

Sentiu a língua dele contornando seus lábios, num pedido silencioso e sedutor para aprofundar mais aquele contato entre eles.

Deveriam estar conversando e não se beijando; ele pensou irritado consigo mesmo por não conseguir ser fiel nem aos seus propósitos. Ao encontrá-la ali, decidira que impediria a qualquer custo que ela acabasse se ferindo por culpa de Alegra, mas Juliana era tão teimosa que alem de mexer com seus brios era a única a ter o poder de destruir seu ego.

Um suspiro resignado saiu de seus lábios, sim ela era uma sirene, uma bela sirene que lhe atrairá para os rochedos e de seus braços, jamais desejava sair; ele pensou assustado com as próprias conclusões que seus pensamentos o haviam levado.

Afastaram-se parcialmente, as respirações quentes e ofegantes chocavam-se umas nas outras de maneira atordoante. Voltou-se para ela, vendo os orbes antes com os finos riscos dourados, tornarem-se completamente castanhos, quase negros.

Respirou fundo, apesar do momento, preferia resolver aquilo de uma vez, do que correr o risco de magoá-la.

-Você precisa me ouvir, o que tenho a dizer é muito importante; Aiácos falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

Juliana fitou-o confusa, perguntando-se se ele só a beijara para lhe impedir de se afastar ou não, mas diante do olhar dele, as perguntas simplesmente desapareceram.

-Você precisa se afastar do municipal por um tempo, não digo pra sempre, mas o suficiente; Aiácos começou. –Existe uma coisa naquele lugar que esta tentando prejudicar os violinistas, por isso sua vida esta em risco; ele continuou, optando por ser parcialmente franco com ela.

Não podia contar a verdade, não toda ela, mas o suficiente que a fizesse entender que era importante que se afastasse. Depois da morte de Sabrina D'Arjan, sabia que Alegra estava desesperada e agiria por impulso agora, o que fazia com que Juliana estivesse vulnerável se pega sozinha.

-Como? –Juliana perguntou confusa.

-Não posso lhe explicar o que esta acontecendo, por isso estou lhe pedindo que se afaste por um tempo; ele continuou, tocando-lhe a face suavemente, afastando os fios avermelhados da frente de seus olhos.

-Não posso; a jovem respondeu desviando o olhar.

Não podia simplesmente se afastar, principalmente pelo fato de que havia dito a Aramis que entraria no municipal e faria o que ele havia lhe pedido, ficar de olho em alguém que por sinal ainda não sabia quem era, mas dentro do municipal já estava.

-Juliana, por favor; Aiácos pediu, tocando-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo. –É muito importante que faça isso; ele falou.

-Eu preciso ir; ela esquivou-se, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços dele, mas em vão, pois sentiu-os se estreitarem ainda mais.

-Porque você simplesmente não entende? –ele exasperou.

-O que? –Juliana perguntou assustada com a reação dele.

-Sua vida esta em jogo, acha que eu perderia meu tempo de vir aqui discutir com você, se não fosse realmente importante? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Me diga você; a jovem rebateu fitando-o intensamente.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre ambos, os corações batiam agitados. Fitou-a atentamente por alguns segundos, antes de soltá-la e afastar-se um passo.

-A vida é sua, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei; ele falou num tom frio, dando-lhe as costas e afastando-se a passos pesados.

Viu-o se afastar e não pode impedir um nó de formar-se em sua garganta e os orbes marejarem. O que ele queria afinal, que confiasse cegamente nele sem motivos? –Juliana se perguntou vendo-o desaparecer de sua vista num piscar de olhos. Voltou-se para o violino, terminando de guardá-lo para em seguida deixar Versalhes.

Definitivamente, aquele não era um bom dia para nada; ela pensou.

**.II.**

Moveu com suavidade o copo nas mãos, vendo os delicados cubos de gelo dançarem em meio ao liquido amarelado. Tudo estava seguindo conforme seus planos; ele pensou olhando de soslaio a janela, onde o filho permanecia encostado observando o nada, com um olhar perdido.

-O que foi Hermes? –Aramis perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Nada; o mensageiro dos deuses limitou-se a responder.

-Você não estaria assim se fosse nada; o pai insistiu em saber. –O que esta acontecendo?

-Vai demorar muito para essa missão acabar? –Hermes falou mudando de assunto.

-Creio que não, por quê? –Aramis perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, o filho não costumava ser evasivo, havia alguma coisa errada.

-Nada importante; o jovem de melenas vermelhas falou afastando-se da janela. –Vou sair, se precisar de algo me chame; ele completou desaparecendo.

-O que esta acontecendo? –ele se perguntou, mas tais indagações foram interrompidas com as portas da sala se abrindo para a jovem de melenas esverdeadas. Arqueou a sobrancelha vendo-a mais tensa que o normal. Será? –Carite, a que se deve essa visita?

-Quero que libere Juliana desse trabalho; ela foi taxativa.

-Como? –Aramis perguntou arqueando ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu, você não precisa dela para pegar Alegra, então, libere Juliana;

-Não; Aramis respondeu simplesmente.

-O que? –ela perguntou com os orbes azuis tornando-se vermelho sangue pela contrariedade.

-Tenho planos para Juliana, então, até eles se concretizarem não vou liberá-la;

-Esta ficando louco? –Carite exasperou.

-Mais cuidado com o que diz sirene; ele avisou e num piscar de olhos, sentia os pés suspensos do chão e a mão dele fechar-se sobre seu pescoço.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso Zeus? –ela indagou desafiando-lhe com o olhar.

-Só um idiota não veria que aquela garota tem um potencial anormal aos padrões humanos e quero avalia-los, então não se meta; Zeus avisou.

-Ai é que você se engana, Juliana agora é responsabilidade minha, você mesmo o disse. Se tentar fazer algo a ela, eu acabo com você; a ninfa avisou.

-Você não tem poder para isso; ele desdenhou.

-Olhos Vermelhos tem; Carite rebateu com um largo sorriso ao vê-lo soltar-lhe rapidamente e recuar alguns passos.

-Você não se atreveria; Zeus falou, porém com uma pontada de hesitação em sua voz.

-Quer apostar? -ela desafiou, vendo-o recuar ainda mesma encostando-se na mesa de cedro.

-Porque esta tão interessada nela agora Carite? -Aramis perguntou em tom ponderado.

-Alegra não quer apenas ser a única você sabe disso, por isso colocou Juliana nesse jogo. Os ataques serão desesperados agora que Sabrina morreu e só restam três e Juliana. Não vou permitir que mais uma garota morra, enquanto você não se resolve.

-Você sabe do que essa menina pode ser capaz, não é? –ele perguntou num tom sério.

-Nada que com uma boa instrução não resolva; a ninfa falou em tom calculado. –Mas agora você já esta avisado, com licença; ela avisou dando-lhe as costas e se afastando.

-Carite;

-O que é? –a jovem perguntou sem se virar.

-Pretende mesmo envolver Olhos Vermelhos nisso? –Zeus perguntou fitando-a de maneira indecifrável.

-Não estou blefando Aramis; ela sentenciou. –Não estou blefando; sua voz ecoou pelos corredores, enquanto sumia em uma curva ao longo do corredor.

**.III.**

Segurou o formão com delicadeza embora suas mãos estivessem tremulas, fitou os gabaritos sobre a bancada, mas era como se nada lhe fizesse prestar completamente a atenção naqueles riscos.

Suspirou cansada, prendendo os cabelos em um alto rabo de cabelo, impedindo que os fios insistentes caíssem sobre seus olhos. Como precisava se concentrar no trabalho, mas daquele jeito era impossível.

Apoiou as mãos sobre a cabeça, sentindo-a começar a latejar, a ressaca que não sentira mais cedo, parecia estar querendo começar agora; ela pensou jogando o formão de volta a mesa, não iria conseguir mesmo.

Olhou para as bancadas a sua volta e suspirou, muitos moldes já estavam ali apenas esperando para que começasse a dar o acabamento, mas não tinha cabeça para isso.

Deixou as coisas do jeito que estava e subiu para a casa, quem sabe um pote de sorvete não ajudasse a pelo menos esfriar a cabeça; Juliana pensou lembrando-se de que nada adiantara a ida a Versalhes.

Subiu as escadas a passos arrastados, mas surpreendeu-se ao chegar na sala e encontrar a janela que dava para o balcão aberta, não costumava deixar aquilo aberto enquanto estava no ateliê.

Segurou o celular firmemente na mão apenas por precaução, olhou para todos os lados, sentindo o coração disparar em antecipação, não sabia dizer se estava realmente com medo, mas aquela nova sensação lhe deixava inquieta era como se todos os seus sentidos estivessem mais sensíveis.

Andou pela sala com cuidado para não fazer barulho, mas assustou-se ao ouvir as cortinas farfalharem atrás de si. Virou-se rapidamente para trás, mas assustou-se ao vê-la ali.

-Como entrou aqui? –Juliana perguntou com a voz mais tremula do que desejava.

-Parece nervosa Juliana; Alegra falou caminhando pela sala calmamente com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, os olhos antes azuis estavam completamente vermelhos agora. –Vim apenas visitar uma **'colega de profissão'**, ou não posso? –ela indagou.

-Vá embora daqui, antes que eu chame a policia; a jovem avisou apertando ainda mais o celular nas mãos.

-Acha realmente que aqueles vermes mortais podem alguma coisa contra mim? –Alegra rebateu com um fino sorriso nos lábios, mas não fino o suficiente para esconder os caninos salientes e o olhar enevoado.

Recuou instintivamente um passo, o que era aquilo, alias, quem era realmente ela e o que queria consigo?

-Juliana você é tão tola que me cansa; Alegra falou continuando a andar, hora aproximando-se da jovem, hora recuando. –Você é tão inútil que muito me admira ter passado na seleção, mas creio que James e Marie estejam realmente precisando se aposentar, mas nada que não se de um jeito depois; ela completou com um sorriso diabólico.

-O que vai fazer? – Juliana perguntou.

-Primeiro, vou acabar com você. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ter você atrapalhando meus planos, segundo... Não interessa, porque você não vai sobreviver muito mesmo para ver o que vai acontecer; Alegra desdenhou.

-O que eu fiz a você? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula, recuando um passo, encontrando a parede atrás de si, bloqueando seu caminho.

-Entrou no meu caminho; Alegra falou com os orbes ainda mais vermelhos. –Era para eu ser a principal violinista daquela orquestra, mas não, a favorita tinha que se candidatar para a seleção. Alias, você e aquela inútil da D'Arjan parece que nasceram para estragar meus planos; ela berrou enfurecida.

-Então... ; Juliana não completou, levou as mãos aos lábios aterrorizada ao constatar o que de certa forma havia desconfiado, embora de início houvesse pensado ser apenas um absurdo.

-Isso mesmo, foi fácil acabar com ela e aqueles dois idiotas, mas você se tornou uma pedra no meu sapato e aquela ninfa estúpida achou que podia me desafiar;

-Quem? –ela perguntou confusa, mas no momento seguinte sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede com força e os orbes vermelhos da erinia acenderem-se a sua frente.

-Vou acabar com você; Alegra avisou.

No momento seguinte uma forte explosão aconteceu, as luzes de toda Paris tremeram e um black-out generalizado aconteceu, trazendo a completa escuridão para a cidade luz.

**.IV.**

Sentou-se na poltrona no canto do quarto, com a garrafa de wisky na mão, não queria ficar pensando, muito menos nela, agora; o espectro pensou levando o bico da garrafa nos lábios, sentindo o liquido amarelado descer garganta a baixo queimando como acido.

-Nossa, o que aconteceu aqui? –a voz irônica de Hékates soou pelo quarto, enquanto ela passava por pilhas de roupas espalhadas no chão, cacos de vidro e lascas de madeira.

O quarto todo estava em pedaços; ela constatou assustada ao ver que também gostas vermelhas marcavam o chão, provenientes do punho do cavaleiro pousado sobre o braço da poltrona.

Seguindo os rastros de caos pelo quarto, viu um espelho quebrado, cortinas rasgadas e algumas coisas que não sabia o que era também destruídas e ele ali, naquele canto escuro do quarto, com uma garrafa de wisky na mão. Aquele não era o Aiácos petulante e irritante que conhecia, o que estava acontecendo?

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou em tom ponderado.

-Nada; ele respondeu sem voltar-se para ela, levou a garrafa aos lábios novamente, sorvendo um farto gole dessa vez.

Uma careta de desagrado formou-se em sua face, mas não deixou de ingerir mais bebida por isso.

-Como nada, você destrói tudo e diz que não é nada? –a divindade exasperou, mas viu-o continuar a lhe ignorar. Mas que raios, o que estava acontecendo?

-Vá embora Hékates e pelo menos essa noite me deixe em paz; Aiácos mandou.

-Você deve ter enlouquecido ou batido com a cabeça no chifre de alguma gárgula em Notre Dame; ela falou aproximando-se e puxando a garrafa das mãos dele.

-Me devolve;

-Não; a jovem falou voltando-se para ele com um olhar envenenado. –Vá tomar um banho e esfriar essa cabeça;

-Só se você vir junto; ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Definitivamente aquele não era o Aiácos de sempre; Hékates pensou jogando a garrafa em um canto qualquer e com mais força do que pensava em usar, arrastou-o para o banheiro. Surpreso com a reação da divindade, ele deixou-se ser conduzido até o lugar.

Antes mesmo de chegar lá a água fria já corria pelo piso molhado, viu-o entreabrir os lábios para falar algo, mas simplesmente jogou-o para dentro do Box, deixando a água cair sobre ele.

-Maldição o que é isso? –Aiácos berrou, enquanto Hékates com um braço segurou-o dentro do Box, impedindo-o de sair.

-Que ridículo, aonde já se viu um espectro agindo de maneira tão infantil; ela reclamou, vendo-o tentar sair a qualquer custo.

-Está gelado; ele reclamou num muxoxo contrariado.

-Assim você aprende; Hékates rebateu irritada, mas antes que pudesse prever qualquer reação, foi puxada para dentro do Box, batendo contra o peito do cavaleiro. –Mas o q-...;

Qualquer indagação morreu em seus lábios, quando ele tomou-lhe os seu com ímpeto. Tentou empurra-lo, até sentir as costas prensadas entre ele e a parede fria.

-Como é teimosa; ouviu-o sussurrar de maneira enrouquecida em seu ouvido, fazendo-a conter um breve estremecimento.

Aiácos deveria ter realmente batido com a cabeça e ela também por não manda-lo de volta ao tártaro; Hekates pensou tentando a todo custo empurra-lo, mas de alguma forma não conseguia afasta-lo completamente de si, devido ao pouco espaço dentro do Box, se o empurrasse o mesmo bateria contra a porta e quebraria o vidro.

-Eu disse para deixar aquele lugar; ele continuou deixando os lábios correrem com suavidade pela curva do pescoço da jovem.

-Você não sabe o que esta falando; Hékates falou tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele.

-Bem que eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade; o espectro continuou voltando a tomar-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão, dessa vez não encontrando resistência alguma por parte dela.

Deixou as mãos prenderem-se entre os fios longos e os corpos antes frios pela água gelada, aos poucos se aquecerem. Aquilo definitivamente era loucura, mas também não era de ferro; ela pensou enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

Sentiu a respiração dela alterando-se, enquanto suas mãos corriam de maneira possessiva pelas costas esguias fazendo-a arquear-se, tirando-lhe um fraco gemido dos lábios.

-Eu queira negar; Aiácos sussurrou entre seus lábios, descendo os seus pelo colo acetinado, fazendo-a estremecer. –Mas não posso;

-O que? –ela perguntou num sussurro enrouquecido, serrando os orbes ao sentir os lábios dele descerem com suavidade até o ombro, baixando lentamente uma das alças da blusinha que vestia.

-Amo você... Ju; ele completou em tom carinhoso, envolvendo-a em um abraço quente.

-Como? –Hékates perguntou abrindo os olhos completamente e antes o que era acinzentado tornou-se enegrecido pela ira.

Dane-se a porta de vidro, o quarto já estava todo destruído mesmo.

-**IDIOTA**; ela berrou empurrando-o tão forte que o mesmo chocou-se contra a porta fazendo o vidro temperado explodir em vários pedacinhos enquanto o mesmo ia parar do outro lado do banheiro, entre ele e a porta do quarto. -Grrrrrrrr, homens, são todos iguais; a jovem exasperou indignada, enquanto saída dali pisando duro, extremamente irritada.

Que ele fosse cretino vá lá, também, ela não era nenhuma santa, mas chamar-lhe por outro nome, ai já era questão de honra. Onde já se viu? –Hékates pensou mais do que irritada.

Viu-o murmurar algo caído no chão e adormecer ali mesmo, pensou seriamente em colocá-lo na cama, mas depois concluiu que seria boazinha demais e ele não merecia.

Mas o que aquela garota tinha, Aiácos sempre fora o tipo cretino que não se apegava a ninguém, o que teria mudado ao conhecê-la? –Hékates se perguntou intrigada, porém antes que pudesse concluir alguma coisa, viu através da janela todas as luzes de Paris se apagarem.

Um mau pressentimento lhe envolveu, correu até a sacada, vendo pessoas saindo nas ruas gritando e pedindo ajuda preocupadas porque um incêndio parecia ter começado não muito longe dali.

-Será? –ela se perguntou desaparecendo rapidamente.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Ta chegando ao fim. (snif, snif, snif ), mas ainda tem muita surpresa pela frente. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, essa ultima parte foi uma retaliaçãozinha pessoal para com a Hékates, pelo beijo dos primeiros capítulos .**

**Sei que muitos de vocês devem estar querendo minha cabeça por falar tanto em Olhos Vermelhos e ele nunca aparece, mas vou lhes dizer uma coisa, esse cara é show e ainda vai aparecer em muitas outras historias contando coisas que vocês nem imaginam que poderia ter acontecido. Enfim, não vou estragar a surpresa, mas vai rolar muita coisa no próximo capitulo.**

**No mais, obrigada a todos pelos reviews e até a próxima.**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**

**Dama 9**


	9. Olhos Vermelhos

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

**Capitulo 9: Olhos Vermelhos.**

**.I.**

Fechou os olhos apenas esperando pelo pior, mas o que aconteceu depois lhe assustou e surpreendeu. Seu corpo começou a brilhar e uma luz tão forte surgiu em volta de si que Alegra recuou.

-O que é você? –ela perguntou em meio a um rugido semelhante ao de um animal.

A expressão antes jovial de Alegra tornara-se a de puro ódio e a face antes lisa adquirira expressões horrendas.

Tremeu diante do tom de voz dela, deixou-se escorrer até o chão sem saber o que estava acontecendo. A luz a sua volta intensificou-se ainda mais. Alegra tentou uma nova investida, mas uma explosão de energia jogou-a contra a parede.

Viu de longe a jovem de melenas avermelhadas sem envolvida por uma aura dourada, como se uma bolha transparente a estivesse protegendo, o que era aquilo?

-Vou acabar com você; ela avisou partindo para cima de Juliana, mas foi repelida pela bolha, que não sofreu arranhão algum.

-"O que é isso?"- Juliana se perguntou encolhendo-se ainda mais na parede, sentindo o corpo tremer.

A energia a sua volta intensificou-se e seus olhos aos poucos tornaram-se opacos, aquele mesmo sentimento voltou a assolar seu coração, fora Alegra a impedir que Sabrina se tornasse parte da equipe do municipal e fora ela também a responsável pelas mortes de todos os outros que vieram antes.

Um brilho azulado passou por seus olhos. Não iria permitir que ela continuasse. Sentiu aquele leão enjaulado rugir dentro de si novamente e qualquer corrente que o aprisionava, romper-se elo por elo.

Levantou-se, ainda necessitando do apoio da parede para manter-se em pé, mas por fim conseguiu. Alegra fitou-a surpresa, mas no momento seguinte um redemoinho envolveu-lhe e correntes de vento pareceram prender seus braços.

Sentiu como se um bloco de mil toneladas se chocasse contra si e bateu contra a parede com força, então viu Juliana deslizar pela parede caindo inconsciente aparentemente.

-Idiota, acha mesmo que isso pode me deter? –Alegra falou em tom de escárnio.

Cambaleante, pôs-se em pé, vendo que não havia mais nada a se colocar entre ela e Juliana, até que uma suave melodia invadiu o apartamento, virou-se para todos os lados buscando a origem do som, mas nada, não havia cosmo algum também a lhe dar alguma referencia.

Voltou-se para Juliana, mas assustou-se ao ver um homem ali. Ele estava vestido de preto, os longos cabelos tinham um tom negro esverdeado e seus olhos eram completamente vermelhos, ele mantinha a jovem entre os braços com tamanha delicadeza que ela não precisa pesar uma grama sequer.

-Achou mesmo que iria sobreviver nesse mundo por muito tempo, erinia? –ele perguntou num tom frio de voz.

Alegra recuou um passo, intimidada pela forte energia emanada daquele ser, que não sabia a qual mundo pertencia. Não podia deixar aquela garota sair livre daquilo tudo, não depois de todo trabalho que tivera para acabar com os demais.

Eriçou as garras, pronta para atacar, mas sentiu uma mão fechar-se contra sua garganta, embora não visse ninguém a sua frente, voltou-se para o homem de olhos vermelhos e assustou-se com o olhar impassível dele.

-Não é a primeira vez que mando alguém como você de volta para o Tártaro; ele falou, fazendo uma aura esverdeada envolve-la e correntes luminosas prenderem-na pelos pulsos e pernas.

**-ME SOLTE, VOCE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!** –ela berrou tentando se soltar, mas a cada tentativa sua as correntes estreitavam-se ainda mais a sua volta.

-Me empeça; ele desafiou.

No momento seguinte riscos vermelhos cortaram o chão, formando o que poderia se passar bem por um pentagrama. O símbolo de cinco pontas brilhou incandescente e uma forte explosão aconteceu, fazendo com que Paris entrasse na completa escuridão. Viu que chamas formarem-se no local onde a erinia antes estava.

Fragmentos de poeira cósmica bailavam sobre o teto da sala caindo como cristais no chão, enquanto o fogo começava a se alastras pelas cortinas e demais moveis.

Infelizmente não cabia a si impedir aquilo, mas garantir que aquela garota ficasse bem, poderia; ele pensou desaparecendo em seguida com a jovem entre seus braços.

Pouco a pouco todo o prédio foi tomado pelas chamas, pessoas de todos os lugares, deixavam suas casas e corriam tentar impedir que tudo fosse perdido, mas infelizmente algumas vezes se é capaz de driblar os desígnios das Deusas do Destino, em outros... Não.

**.II.**

Acordou sentindo a cabeça latejar, sentiu as costas doerem como se houvesse batido em algo, até abrir completamente os olhos e ver que estava no meio do quarto sobre alguns cacos de vidro.

O que acontecera? –Aiácos se perguntou vendo que os cacos eram provenientes da porta de vidro do Box.

Estava completamente molhado, mas mal se lembrava de ter ido ao banheiro durante a noite, só sabia que estava bebendo quando Hékates aparecera, depois, mais nada; ele pensou levando a mão a cabeça, vendo um fino filete de sangue escorrer da testa proveniente de um corte de caco.

Levantou-se com dificuldade vendo que o quarto em si estava completamente destruído. Também pudera; ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Maldita hora que resolvera voltar ali para pensar, mesmo porque não gostara nada nada das conclusões que seus pensamentos o levaram. Estava ali apenas em missão e logo iria embora e voltaria para sua vida, àquela doida ira lhe esquecer e encontrar algum idiota melhor do que si para sua vida.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente diante desse pensamento, não conseguia se ver indo embora e ela ficando, muito menos vê-la continuar a viver com outro a seu lado, que não fosse a si próprio.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos bagunçados. Aonde fora se meter? –ele pensou vendo alguém surgiu no meio do quarto.

-O que significa isso? –a voz irritada do juiz de melenas prateadas fez com que sua cabeça doesse ainda mais.

-Xiiiii, mais baixo, por favor; Aiácos pediu franzindo a testa.

-Não é a toa que o imperador estava irritado; Minos falou vendo o caos existente ali.

-O que quer Minos? –Aiácos perguntou.

-Você deve partir para Visby agora, ou melhor, quando se recuperar disso aqui; ele explicou.

-Como? Mas e a missão? –o espectro perguntou sobressaltado, erguendo a cabeça.

-Sua missão aqui já acabou; o juiz falou.

-Mas e Alegra, eu pretendo pega-la, não vou sair daqui até-...;

-Já acabou Aiácos; Minos falou em tom serio. –Ontem à noite ela atacou uma garota, só que para o azar dela, Olhos Vermelhos apareceu e alem de mandá-la de volta ao Tártaro com um bilhetinho de felicitações ao imperador pelos agentes incompetentes que tem, ainda salvou a garota de morrer no meio do incêndio;

-Que garota? –Aiácos perguntou estranhamente inquieto.

-Hékates disse que era uma a dona do ateliê de lutheria; Minos completou, mas no momento seguinte viu o espectro desaparecer na sua frente sem falar nada. –O que deu nele? – ele se perguntou dando de ombros.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atravessou as ruas correndo, quase trombando com as pessoas, não se importava nem um pouco de estar com as roupas completamente amassadas e o cabelo bagunçado, só queria encontrá-la.

Estancou em frente à cafeteria ao ver algumas pessoas da rua interditada recolherem em caixas os poucos pertences que haviam sobrevivido ao fogo. Com passos trêmulos e hesitantes aproximou-se, viu a mesma senhora que trabalhava na loja da frente passar com uma caixa, com alguns porta-retratos e pertences pessoais, algumas peças parcialmente chamuscadas.

-O que aconteceu aqui? –Aiácos perguntou para aquele que conhecera de longe como Pierre.

-Não sabemos, apenas vimos começar a pegar fogo em tudo depois do black-out, corremos para apagar, mas não conseguimos salvar muita coisa; o francês respondeu com pesar.

-Juliana?

-Esta no hospital, por sorte ela não estava lá em cima quando aconteceu; ele explicou, lembrando-se de que a jovem fora encontrada desacordada em um banco a três casas de distancia dali.

Como a jovem estava com alguns arranhões na pele, foi suposto que ela conseguira deixar a casa para pedir ajuda quando começara o incêndio, mas desmaiara no caminho.

-Ela esta bem? –ele perguntou com a voz trêmula.

-Pelo que sei ainda inconsciente, mas recebemos noticias de que ela logo vai acordar. Só tenho pena da menina quando ver o estado que isso ficou; Pierre comentou, enquanto se afastava seguindo os demais para a loja da frente onde estavam guardando tudo que conseguiam salvar.

Fitou o prédio com pesar, se tivesse estado ali aquilo jamais aconteceria; ele pensou serrando os punhos antes de se afastar. Não devia tê-la deixado sozinha, muito menos se distraído daquela forma, acabando por não impedir o que aconteceu, jamais se perdoaria por aquilo;

Afastou-se a passos rápidos, não tinha porque permanecer mais tempo ali; Aiácos pensou sentindo um estranho nó formar-se em sua garganta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Do alto de um prédio antigo, olhos vermelhos fitavam o espectro sumindo na multidão, o rosto bem moldado e impassível não demonstrava sentimento algum sobre o que estava acontecendo ou o que povoava seus pensamentos.

O longo sobretudo negro ondulava levemente com o vento primaveril, enquanto as melenas negras com nuances esmeralda refletiam o cálido brilho do sol.

-Em que esta pensando? –a voz suave de sua acompanhante chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Nada importante; ele respondeu ainda mantendo os olhos perdidos na multidão lá embaixo.

-Ela vai ficar bem, falei com Carite e ela me disse que os médicos não diagnosticaram nada complicado. Apenas um trauma e esgotamento emocional pelas ultimas horas; a jovem falou parando a seu lado, segurando com delicadeza uma flauta dourada nas mãos, enquanto os longos cabelos negros tinham os fios entrelaçados pelo vento suave.

-Menos mal; o jovem respondeu calmamente.

-O que vai acontecer agora? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Aiácos vai ser mandado a Visby, afinal, ainda falta uma;

-A pior delas você diz; a jovem falou torcendo o nariz. –Porque não cuidamos disso?

-Não, vamos dar uma chance a eles de mostrarem que não são tão incompetentes quando parecem; ele falou com um sorriso que passaria bem por sarcástico em seus lábios.

-Se você quer assim; ela deu de ombros. –E Juliana, não queria que ela ficasse mal com a partida dele;

-Infelizmente as Deusas do Destino tem meios um tanto quanto cruéis de fazerem algumas pessoas aprenderem algumas lições; ele comentou com ar vago.

-Você se refere a que?

-Deixe que o tempo se encarregue de juntar esses dois se for pra ser assim, você bem sabe os problemas que podem ser desencadeados ao querer brincar de cupido; ele falou em tom serio, vendo o sorriso matreiro nos lábios da jovem.

-Tudo bem, você tem razão, não vou fazer nada; ela falou dando-se por vencida. –Mas o que vamos fazer agora?

-Vamos para casa e deixemos que eles resolvam os problemas sozinhos; ele completou apoiando a mão sobre o ombro dela e antes que a jovem falasse alguma coisa em protesto eles já haviam desaparecido.

**.IV.**

Abriu os olhos sentindo a cabeça latejar, assustou-se ao ver-se num quarto branco, tentou se mover, mas alguém impediu-lhe. Virou-se para o lado encontrando o olhar preocupado de Carite sobre si, onde estava?

-Calma, já pedi ao medico que viesse; ela avisou.

-Onde estou? –Juliana perguntou com a voz fraca.

-No hospital; a ninfa respondeu calmamente.

-Mas...; sentiu a mente dar voltas e deixou-se cair na cama novamente.

Só se lembrava de ter visto Alegra em seu apartamento, ela lhe atacar e depois da primeira explosão uma melodia invadir seus ouvidos, conhecia a letra, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem era a composição, só que logo tudo ficou escuro e desmaiou, caindo quase num sono profundo.

-Você respirou muito daquele gás e desmaiou; Carite tentou ser o mais imparcial possível.

-Gás? –Juliana perguntou confusa.

-Parece que nas fundações da rua, havia um encanamento de gás mal feito e que começou a vazar durante a noite, ele infiltrou nas paredes do seu apartamento e acabou fazendo você apagar. Por sorte eu estava indo falar com você e encontrei você num banco três casas a frente desmaiada. Você provavelmente havia saído pra pedir ajuda e desmaiou no caminho; ela explicou.

-Não me lembro; a jovem balbuciou confusa.

Não conseguia se lembrar de ter saído de casa, pois desmaiara, o que estava acontecendo? –ela se perguntou nervosa.

-Acalme-se vai ficar tudo bem; Carite falou pousando a mão sobre a da jovem de maneira reconfortante. –Descanse o medico já esta vindo;

-...; assentiu silenciosa, fechando os olhos e deixando-se levar pelo sono.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximou-se do quarto a passos hesitantes, acompanhando o jovem de melenas avermelhadas a seu lado, ele parecia igualmente tenso, mas não fez pergunta alguma sobre isso.

Viu-o bater em uma porta e esperou a mesma se abrir e de lá uma jovem de melenas esverdeadas saiu e olhou com ar de poucos amigos ao ruivo.

-O que quer Hermes?

-Vim apenas acompanhar Aiácos, Carite; o mensageiro falou com ar calmo, embora não lhe agradasse em nada o tom com que fora recebido pela ninfa. –Ele quer ver a Juliana;

-Não; ela falou taxativa.

-Por quê? –Aiácos exasperou,

-Juliana esta se recuperando, aquela erinia quase a matou; Carite falou.

-Eu sei, mas só quero vê-la um instante; o espectro pediu em tom desesperado.

A ninfa ponderou por alguns segundos, suspirou cansada, se não fizesse isso iria se arrepender.

-Entre, mas não a deixe nervosa; ela avisou dando-lhe passagem.

Fitou-a por alguns segundos em silencio, até ver a jovem fechar a porta e voltar-se para si. Respirou fundo, precisava conversar com ela, mas aquele clima de hostilidade não ajudava em nada.

-Me desculpe; Hermes falou por fim.

-Pelo que? –Carite perguntou casualmente.

-Eu sei que errei ao querer forçar você a confiar em mim; ele falou dando um suspiro cansado, enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos rebeldes. –Mas me desculpe;

-Eu poderia ser hipócrita e dizer agora que esta tudo bem; Carite falou fitando-o seriamente. –Mas ao longo dos últimos séculos, jamais admiti que alguém mandasse em mim e você não vai ser o primeiro Hermes; ela continuou em tom ferino. –Não costumo confiar nas pessoas, muito menos naqueles iguais a você;

-Mas você confia no Anteros; o mensageiro rebateu em tom envenenado.

-Se confio ou não, isso não é da sua conta; a ninfa continuou em tom cortante. –Agora, volte até Aramis e diga a ele que eu não estava blefando; ela completou afastando-se para ir falar com o medico da jovem que estava ali perto.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximou-se da cama com passos hesitante, viu-a dormindo tranqüilamente e recriminou-se por ter sido tão descuidado, não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha, principalmente com Alegra a ponto de atacá-la.

Suspirou cansado, céus, nunca imaginou que iria se sentir tão estupidamente impotente como agora. Parou ao lado da jovem, tocando-lhe a testa suavemente, afastando alguns fios avermelhados que caiam sobre seus olhos.

Viu-a remexer-se um pouco e se afastou, não queria acordá-la, se ela estivesse dormindo seria melhor para ambos; ele pensou abaixando-se e pousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios.

-Adeus; Aiácos sussurrou.

Ia ser melhor assim, que segurança ele poderia lhe oferecer, estava acostumado com pessoas morrendo todos os dias, mas a simples possibilidade dela integrar ao grupo lhe causava algo que jamais pensou sentir. Aquela dor insuportável da perda e impotência diante de algo que não podia evitar.

Sabia que havia errado ao acabar por se envolver com ela, mas não sabia como acontecera e se tivesse tido a chance de impedir, possivelmente faria tudo de novo, mas isso custara um preço que não estava disposto a pagar. A segurança dela.

Por isso precisava partir, ainda havia uma erinia a ser capturada, Hékates provavelmente já estava em Visby, pelo que Minos dissera, perguntou ao espectro se ela falara algo sobre o apartamento destruído, mas ele foi veemente ao dizer que ela apenas o chamou de idiota por se afogar em wisky quando deveria agir.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, por mais que quisesse retardar aquele momento, não seria justo que ela estivesse acordada. Afastou-se com pesar do quarto, mal notando que assim que o fez os orbes castanhos abriram-se.

**.V.**

-**MALDIÇÃO**; Aramis berrou jogando uma garrafa cheia de wisky na parede, vendo-a quebrar-se e ir ao chão.

Do outro lado da sala Hermes assistia a tudo surpreso, ao lado de um homem de longos cabelos negro avermelhados.

-Pare com isso; Hades falou aborrecido.

-Você viu o que aconteceu? –Zeus exasperou.

-Perdemos para um mortal de novo e daí? –o imperador perguntou sem dar importância.

-E você fala assim? –ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Olhos Vermelhos nos superou novamente, isso é inegável, agora você esta assim exatamente por quê? –Hades falou em tom de provocação.

-Oras seu; Zeus resmungou.

-Pai, por favor? –Hermes pediu tentando conte-lo.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, mais essa agora.

-Você ao menos sabe o que ela é? –Zeus perguntou voltando-se para o irmão.

-Uma semi-sirene, e? –ele falou referindo-se a antiga linhagem de Anfitrite, que nascera da deusa dos mares quando a mesma adquirira uma forma humana deixando a de sereia de lado, assim, a próxima geração nascera com as características da sirene e suas qualidades, porem com formas humanas.

Essa linhagem como o passar dos séculos criou outras até chegar em descendentes bem distantes agora, como a jovem que mesmo não sabendo dos poderes que dispunha soube bem se defender da erinia despertando-os em seu intimo no momento certo.

-Hades, o que quer aqui afinal?

-Você perdeu irmão; Hades falou com um sorriso de escárnio. –Não me importo de não ter sido um espectro meu a acabar com a erinia, pois respeito Olhos Vermelhos, e admito que já imaginava que ele seria o único a resolver isso mesmo no final; ele completou dando de ombros.

-Você lhe da créditos demais;

-Já o vi em ação outras vezes Zeus e ele merece o nosso respeito, não seja pretensioso em não admitir isso, vai ser pior. Agora, deixe a garota viver em paz, esse mundo não precisa de você tentando manipula-lo a seu bel prazer de novo;

-Como ousa?

-Athena é a guardiã dessa Terra, não queria novamente um conselho para ser lembrado disso. Os mortais não precisam de você, então, volte ao Olimpo e os deixe em paz; ele avisou desaparecendo.

-**Grrrrrrrrrrrr**; Zeus resmungou com os punhos serrados.

O pior de tudo é que ele estava certo.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Agora sim, falta muito pouco. A história de Aiácos e Juliana infelizmente esta chegando ao fim, mas nem por isso as surpresas acabaram. Então, não percam o próximo capitulo.**

**Mas mudando de assunto, o que acharam da aparição de Olhos Vermelhos em Luthier? Quais as expectativas que vocês tem para ele? Me contem tudo e não me escondam nada XD**

**Obrigada novamente por tudo e um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	10. Only If

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 10: Only If.**

**Quando existe uma viagem,**

**Você segue uma estrela.**

**Quando existe um oceano, **

**Você veleja de muito longe.**

**E para o coração partido, existe o céu.**

**E para o amanhã, existem aqueles que podem voar.**

**(Apenas se – Enya).**

**.I.**

Segurou firmemente o puxador da mala entre os dedos, seus pés caminhavam trêmulos pelo chão da saída de embarque e desembarque. A voz automática do anunciador de vôos soava longínqua para si, mas não tão longe quanto seus pensamentos que pareciam ter ficado em Paris; ela pensou vendo uma jovem acenar que nem uma doida para si e sair correndo.

Olhou para os lados como quem não quer nada, tipo, fingindo que não conhecia, mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-la serrar os orbes notando suas intenções. Ah como era bom estar em casa; suspirou calmamente.

-Pensei que fosse desistir; a morena falou abraçando-a fortemente, assim que estavam próximas o suficiente.

-Eu disse que vinha, não? –Juliana rebateu, aconchegando-se nos braços da amiga.

Como sentia falta daquilo, de ter os amigos por perto, da amiga pentelha pra lhe dar colo quando queria enfiar o pé na jaca e mandar o mundo todo a merda; ela pensou sentindo os orbes marejarem.

-Agora você esta em casa; Sheila sussurrou. –Vai ficar tudo bem;

-...; assentiu, vendo que a poucos passos dali um rapaz de cabelos castanhos esperava-as pacientemente com uma criança em seu colo.

Franziu o cenho, porque toda mãe tinha mania de colocar rosa na menina quando ainda era pequena? –Juliana se perguntou, sabendo do gênio até meio rebelde da amiga, mas quando o assunto era ser mãe, ninguém fugia ao clichê.

-Aquela é-...;

-Sim, a Clara; Sheila falou se afastando e puxando-a consigo. –Mas vamos logo, temos muito que conversar;

Assentindo deixou-se levar pela amiga pelos corredores do aeroporto. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se bem ali, talvez fosse melhor as coisas terem acontecido da forma que aconteceram afinal; ela pensou tentando se resignar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Então? Quanto tempo pretende ficar? –Leandro perguntou, enquanto as duas amigas tagarelavam no banco de trás e o pobre coitado bancava o chofer, já que em hipótese alguma deixaria a esposa dirigir ou ir na frente com a menina no colo. Não que ela fosse fazer isso, mas algumas coisas eram necessárias deixar claro, para não haver hipótese de duvida depois.

-Não sei; Juliana respondeu em meio a um suspiro.

-Amor não seja chato, ela acabou de chegar; Sheila resmungou, enquanto acomodava a pequena entre os braços.

Juliana sorriu, até disso sentia falta. Virou-se para a janela vendo o carro passar em frente ao teatro municipal, isso lhe trazia lembranças; ela pensou encostando-se no vidro.

♥

Não estava dormindo, apenas fechara os olhos ao sentir-se atordoada fitando o teto branco, ouviu Carite murmurar algo e se aproximar da porta. Pensou em perguntar quem era, mas estava cansada, seu corpo ainda estava dolorido.

Um arrepio correu suas costas e uma estranha corrente de ar entrou no quarto quando a ninfa abriu a porta. Manteve-se em silencio tentando ouvir a conversa, mas Carite falava baixo demais.

Sentiu a aproximação de alguém, quem será? Um perfume inebriante pareceu tomar conta do quarto e o arrepio em sua espinha tornou-se mais intenso, sabia quem era; ela pensou, estremecendo antecipadamente.

-Adeus; ouviu-o murmurar.

Assustou-se com o tom pesaroso na voz dele e o toque quente e breve dos lábios do espectro sobre os seus, pensou em abrir os olhos e dizer que estava acordada, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta e palavra alguma saiu.

A porta fechou-se novamente e lagrimas caíram de seus olhos ainda fechados.

-Juliana; Carite chamou vendo-a abrir os olhos e as lagrimas verterem ainda com maior fúria.

Não disse palavra alguma, levantou-se ainda com o corpo doendo, fazendo os suportes de medicamentos ao lado da cama irem ao chão. Não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse.

-Aonde vai? –a ninfa tentou segura-la, mas não houve tempo, não sabia o que estava acontecendo ou de onde vinha aquela força toda que ela estava demonstrando ter, mas ela não estava recuperada completamente para se levantar sem ordem medica.

Retirou tudo que lhe prendia a cama e pegando o casaco pendurado em um gancho atrás da porta, vestiu-o rapidamente saindo dali. Ouviu Carite lhe chamar, mas não deu atenção, continuou a correr.

Seus olhos vasculhavam cada canto que alcançavam, procurando por ele até avistar a saída.

Algumas enfermeiras tentaram deter-lhe o caminho, mas de alguma forma pareciam imóveis, ou seria ela mesma a sentir-se tão agitada para ter essa impressão?

A porta de vidro abriu-se quando passou, viu-o quase dobrando a esquina, talvez conseguisse alcança-lo. Correu o máximo que seus pés ainda fracos conseguiam. Pessoas de vários lados olhavam-na com surpresa, mas não estava nem ai para aquilo.

Foi no final da rua que se deparou com a imponente construção do Arco do Triunfo, erguendo-se a algumas quadras dali. Estancou ao vê-lo entre a construção. Como ele fora tão rápido? –Juliana se perguntou atordoada.

Foi com grande surpresa que viu uma aura violeta envolver todo o monumento.

**-AIACOS!!!**

Momentos depois o cavaleiro desaparecia em meio ao portal que Napoleão falava tanto que tinha o poder de levar alguém dos céus ao inferno se o atravessassem.

♥

-Ju; Sheila chamou balançando a mão na frente de seus olhos.

-Uhn? –murmurou piscando confusa.

-Você estava longe; a amiga comentou preocupada.

-Esta tudo bem, não se preocupe; tentou sorrir como garantia, mas até a amiga entendia que aquilo não era verdade.

Suspirou novamente, voltando a olhar através da janela, São Paulo erguia-se a sua frente como uma selva de pedra, como ela era atualmente conhecida, seguida por Nova York, entre outras metrópoles.

Não fora nada fácil deixar o hospital na manhã seguinte e se deparar com a triste verdade de que o ateliê fora destruído. Algumas coisas ainda haviam sobrevivido ao fogo, mas eram poucas se comparadas a todos os sonhos que ajudaram a erguer aquele lugar.

Dois meses já haviam se passado e nunca mais tivera noticia alguma de Aiácos, Carite mesmo depois daquele acontecimento tornou-se uma grande amiga e não deixou seu lado por nada. A pianista, mesmo recebendo chamados para ir se apresentar em outros lugares preferiu permanecer em Paris consigo até se recuperar completamente.

E pensar que a antipatia fora imediata no primeiro encontro; Juliana pensou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. Depois daquele dia não ouviu falar mais de Alegra, não sabia por que, mas não conseguia se convencer de que fora o gás. Alguma coisa dentro de si não lhe deixava esquecer a doce melodia entoada por uma flauta que ouvira antes de desmaiar ou os braços calorosos que a carregaram para fora daquele inferno quando já havia perdido as esperanças de sair viva dali.

Ver Alegra em seu apartamento não fora uma alucinação causada pelo gás; a jovem pensou encostando a cabeça no vidro, continuando o resto da viagem em silencio. Quem sabe um dia a verdade pudesse ser revelada. Quem sabe...

**.II.**

Havia dito que poderia ficar em um hotel ou alugar algum _loft_ até que sua antiga casa estivesse pronta, mas Sheila fora irredutível ao lhe dizer que ficaria com os três.

-Não adianta fazer essa cara; a amiga resmungou, enquanto tirava de dentro de uma gaveta da cômoda alguns lençóis e fronhas para levar até o quarto onde a jovem iria ficar.

-Que cara? –Juliana perguntou casualmente.

-Cara de quem esta achando que esta me obrigando a cometer o maior dos sacrifícios apenas por recebê-la aqui. Você já é da casa Ju, sem neuras; ela brincou.

Suspirou, sempre tão franca, também sentia saudades disso; Juliana pensou quase rindo desse pensamentos.

-Mas me diz, conheceu algum francês gostoso por lá, ou ficou na seca esse tempo todo? –Sheila perguntou como quem não quer nada, embora um leve sorrisinho malicioso se insinuasse em seus lábios.

-Isso porque você é casada, havia me esquecido de como andava seu vocabulário tão direto; ela ironizou.

-Sejamos sinceras nina, a França é a fonte; Sheila brincou piscando o olho marotamente. –E eu estou casada, não cega; a jovem ressaltou vendo a expressão tão centrada da amiga se descontrair. –Mas falando sério, ninguém? Alguém assim mesmo que não faça biquinho pra falar? –ela insistiu em saber.

-Bem...; Juliana ponderou. Frei Francis não contava, certamente que o palhaço apresentador de Alegria também não. É claro que desde que estivera na Franca tivera lá seus _romances_, mas nenhum que valesse a pena recordar-se, porém...;

-Pensou muito; Sheila falou batendo o pé a seu lado.

-Teve um cara, mas esse é mais um dos casos mal resolvidos que vão pro arquivo morto; Juliana falou em tom sombrio.

-O que ele fez? –a amiga perguntou.

-Nada; ela deu de ombros.

-Você não esta querendo dizer que ele bem...? –Sheila embaralhou-se nas palavras, mas pelo seu olhar horrorizado, Juliana logo se alarmou.

-Ele foi embora, só; ela apressou-se em responder, vendo-a suspirar aliviada.

-Dos males, esse é o menor; ela murmurou casualmente, vendo-a mais vermelha que seus cabelos. –Mas ele era bonito?

-...; Juliana assentiu. –Muito, tinha olhos azuis, mas às vezes pareciam castanhos de tão escuros que ficavam; ela murmurou com um olhar perdido, enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama. –Ele era bem diferente dos caras que já passaram pela minha vida;

-E porque você deixou ele ir? –Sheila perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Foi ele quem decidiu ir, mal se despediu. Mas...; Juliana ponderou dando um baixo suspiro. –Era algo fadado ao fracasso desde o começo;

-Porque diz isso?

-Aiácos não era o tipo de cara que você sabe, esta na minha lista de **'sonho de consumo**'; ela tentou brincar. –Ele era muito...;

-_Caliente_? –a amiga perguntou carregando o sotaque espanhol.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas palavra alguma saiu, frustrada, fechou-os, sendo mirada pelo olhar divertido de Sheila.

-Ju. Ju. Você nunca foi lá grande fan desses almofadinhas que vemos por ai, seu tipo sempre foi aquele que tem fogo em vez de sangue correndo nas veias; ela brincou, vendo a amiga ficar escarlate. –Fingir o contrario é perda de tempo;

-Tem razão; Juliana resmungou, vendo que nem a si mesma conseguia enganar com aquela conversa fiada sobre preferências.

-Mas bola para frente nina, você vai ver que homens bonitos, cheirosos e gostosos são o que não faltam nessa Terra abençoada por Deus;

-E bonita por natureza; ela completou cantarolando.

As duas riram, sentindo a tensão esvair-se pelo ar. É, seria como começar de novo, mas agora não numa terra estranha e sim, em casa, com seus preciosos amigos por perto; Juliana pensou dando um baixo suspiro, enquanto via Clara remexer-se na cama despertando de um sono tranqüilo com aquele falatório todo.

**.III.**

Uma semana já havia se passado desde que tudo aquilo acontecera, mas de alguma forma não estava satisfeito com o desenrolar daquela historia, franziu o cenho ao ouvir o riso feminino atrás de si, como se ela soubesse exatamente o que estava pensando.

-Eu venci; ela brincou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

-No que exatamente? –o jovem de melenas negras perguntou arqueando elegantemente a sobrancelha fina.

-Sabia que você não ia agüentar; a jovem falou sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá forrado por delicadas mantas de juta, bordadas com fios azulados, representando de um lado a imagem de um céu estrelado, com a lua crescente e na outra metade, um dia quente, onde o sol brilhava intensamente.

-Tudo bem; ele suspirou pesadamente. –O que tem em mente?

-Uhn? –a jovem murmurou fitando o teto distraidamente, enquanto encostava a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. –Não sei exatamente, mas tenho alguns palpites; ela murmurou.

-Porque eu tenho a leve impressão de que vou me arrepender disso depois? –o jovem de olhos vermelhos balbuciou, afagando-lhe as melenas negras que caiam sobre seu peito.

-Ah, não vem com essa. Nem você esta disposto a deixar ao encargo do '**destino'** que eles voltem a se encontrar; ela reclamou enfezada, porém um leve tom sarcástico tomou sua voz.

-Que seja; ele resmungou. –Vamos logo antes que eu desista; o rapaz falou levantando-se.

-Emmus; a jovem chamou correndo para acompanha-lo. –O que esta tramando? –ela perguntou vendo um sorriso nada inocente surgir nos lábios dele. Um sorriso recheado de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções.

-Tive uma idéia, vamos ver se dará certo; ele comentou, enquanto ela enlaçava-lhe o braço.

-Seu chato; ela resmungou emburrada. –Isso é pretexto pra não me contar o que esta planejando, de um jeito ou de outro, você sempre consegue o que quer;

Um fino sorriso surgiu em seus lábios antes de desaparecer. Não acreditava em destino, o fato de ter o poder para mudar algumas coisas, não queria dizer que não gostasse de jogar contra os deuses de vez em quando; ele pensou matreiro.

**.IV.**

Assoprou a franja ondulada que caia sobre seus olhos. Estava começando a ficar entediada; Juliana pensou, enquanto o jornal que antes lia, jazia agora jogado sobre a mesa.

Há uma semana seu apartamento havia ficado pronto, não que a reforma que havia planejado fosse lá muito grandiosa, apenas mandara fazer uma faxina geral e pintar, deixando-o habitável pelo menos.

Olhou para uma mesinha num canto da lavanderia e viu a mala que ainda estava fechada. Desde que voltara não a abrira e ela ficara ali, limitada as quatro paredes apertadas da lavanderia.

Suspirou, estava na hora de resolver aquele pequeno problema. Enquanto esteve na casa da amiga, havia simplesmente se proibido de pensar em Paris, Aiácos e em tudo que acontecera lá nas ultimas semanas que antecederam o incêndio, mas não podia adiar para sempre isso.

Levantou-se e seguiu até lá, abrindo o ferrolho da mala, destravando o lacre que colocara para que nada fosse tirado dali caso a mala fosse extraviada no aeroporto.

Passou a mão levemente pela franja, colocando-a atrás da orelha enquanto inclinava-se sobre a mala observando tudo que estava ali.

As únicas coisas que restaram de sua vida em Paris. Um diário, que continha toda a historia dos luthiers da família, desde o bisavô ao avô e até alguns momentos seus que resolvera registrar naquelas paginas.

Pelo menos algumas lembranças boas lhe restavam, pois era ali que estavam seus segredos. A forma como o avô lhe ensinara que o abeto era a melhor madeira para se construir o instrumento de cordas, sendo encontrada na Alemanha, lugar de onde tivera de exportar diversas vezes para construir os instrumentos de luxo, como chamava, algumas obras constituídas por pedidos pessoais.

Suspirou lembrando-se de quando era pequena e o avô segurando-lhe no colo, mostrava-lhe pequenos nacos de Ébano, a madeira negra que era usada para o espelho, já que ele sustentava a pressão das cordas e das demais partes que necessitavam de rigidez e resistência, devido à pressão.

Sorriu enquanto cada uma das lembranças voltavam a sua mente, como se houvessem esperado todo aquele tempo para lhe lembrar pelo que começara a lutar.

Fora do avô que ganhara o primeiro violino, seu fiel companheiro até os dias atuais. Mesmo fazendo os seus, jamais o substituirá por outro e graças a Pierre ele não fora destruído no incêndio, já que o francês fora o primeiro a conseguir entrar no ateliê e retirar o estojo semi-chamuscado de lá.

Remexendo em algumas coisas encontrou algumas lasquinhas de abeto, sem querer acabou por batê-lo na borda da mala e imediatamente ouviu um leve ressoar da madeira virgem.

Depois vieram os segredos de como usar as cordas com aço revestido de alumínio para terem resistência e vibrarem com facilidade. Lembrava-se que diversas vezes o avô lhe contara que a construção mais tradicional do instrumento de corda eram usadas cordões feitos com tripas de carneiro, naquela época em que o erudito era chamado de musica de ciganos, já que ele tornara-se mais popular entre as caravanas.

Sorriu, lembrando-se de sua expressão horrorizada, mas o avô rapidamente lhe tranqüilizou dizendo que com a evolução, logo não demorou a ser substituído pelo aço, mas que ainda não livrava os pobres cavalos de terem as crinas cortadas para criarem o arco, cuja haste era justamente feita com Pau Brasil, a melhor atualmente.

Tantas coisas aprendera ao longo dos anos, que algumas jamais iria esquecer. Aquelas emoções, que lhe trouxeram ótimos momentos para sonhar.

Sentiu os orbes marejarem e não pode conter que algumas lágrimas rolassem por sua face. Ouviu alguém bater na porta e praguejou contra isso, não queria receber ninguém, mas os toques eram insistentes.

Respirou fundo, secando-as rapidamente e foi abrir a porta, mas estancou ao ver surpresa quem menos pensou que iria encontrar ali.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando; Hékates falou calmamente passando pela jovem sem ao menos esperar um convite.

Sem ação, apenas viu-a voltar-se para si, como se esperasse que ela fechasse a porta e saísse da posição estatua, mas era difícil, difícil demais entender o que estava acontecendo e o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ainda não engolira aquele beijo que ela dera em Aiácos, mas quem se importa, ele fora embora porque quis; ela tentou se convencer e mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

-O que quer aqui? –perguntou num tom frio.

-Tenho um trabalho para você; ela falou, vendo-a arquear a sobrancelha desconfiada.

A ultima vez que ouvira isso, quase morrera no fim, porque será que isso nunca queria dizer uma boa coisa.

-Não se preocupe, não será martírio algum; Hékates falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

**.V.**

Subiram à escada rolante, notando vários olhares recaírem sobre ambos, olhares carregados de curiosidade e interesse, mas isso era o de menos agora, entraram na plataforma de vidro e logo o cheiro das iguarias deliciosas daquele lugar chegou até eles.

-Tem certeza, Emmus? –a jovem perguntou surpresa com a tranqüilidade dele.

-Absoluta; ele respondeu com uma expressão calma inabalável em sua face.

-Desejam uma mesa? –um garçom perguntou se aproximando.

-Por favor; o jovem falou indicando a ela que se adiantasse.

-Mas...; ela balbuciou, enquanto cordialmente o via puxar-lhe uma cadeira. –Obrigada;

Ainda observados por varias pessoas curiosas, principalmente pelo porte aristocrático do rapaz e a gentileza que transpirava por cada fibra sua. Sentou-se.

-O que desejam?

-Dois cafés; Emmus respondeu.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Por enquanto não; ele falou vendo-o se afastar rapidamente.

-Emmus, não confio nela; a jovem falou emburrada.

-Não se preocupe, Hékates só vai fazer o combinado; o jovem falou pousando a mão suavemente sobre a dela em cima da mesa.

-Mas...;

-Fique tranqüila, vai dar tudo certo; ele completou. –Agora, porque não aproveita o passeio, não é sempre que conseguimos vir aqui tomar café;

-Normalmente você prefere o Tailler's; ela falou referindo-se ao mais famoso café londrino.

-Mas admito que o café brasileiro também seja excelente e gosto da vista daqui; ele falou apontando para o mercado no pavimento abaixo deles, aonde pessoas de vários lugares iam movidos pela curiosidade sobre as iguarias vendidas no famoso Mercado Municipal de São Paulo. –Mas não é só isso que lhe incomoda, não é? –o jovem de orbes vermelhos perguntou depois de alguns segundos de apreciação ao ambiente.

-...; emburrada, ela negou com um aceno.

-Então, o que é? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-Não gosto da Hékates; ela resmungou.

-Hékates só esta fazendo um favor; o jovem respondeu.

-Esse é o problema, nunca se sabe o que ela vai querer em troca depois; a jovem respondeu com ar indignado, fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelha levemente.

-E?

-E não gosto do jeito que ela te olha; ela resmungou.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes; ele brincou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não estou; a jovem rebateu prontamente. –Mas não pretendo facilitar para algumas lhe desviarem de seus propósitos; ela falou de maneira enigmática. –Sei do que Hékates é capaz, por isso ela que mantenha as asinhas dela bem longe de você;

-Ok, não vamos discutir mais sobre isso. Sei bem o que quero e acredite, não vai ser ela que vai ter o poder de mudar isso; ele falou vendo que acabariam desencadeando uma **'guerra dos sexos'** se continuassem naquele assunto.

-Mas é verdade; a jovem falou dando de ombros.

-Com licença; o garçom falou aproximando-se e entregando-lhes os cafés.

-Obrigado; eles responderam.

-Mas me diz uma coisa, Emmus? –ela começou, com ar casual, como se aquela pequena discussão jamais houvesse começado.

-O que? –ele perguntou levando a xícara aos lábios.

-Suponhamos que Hékates consiga fazer a parte dela e ele, como vai convencê-lo a voltar? –a jovem indagou confusa com a parte do plano que incluía o outro lado, porém surpreendeu-se ao ver um sorriso enigmático surgiu nos lábios dele por trás da xícara.

Não era sempre que Emmus sorria e não conseguia saber o que isso significava, na maioria das vezes sempre sabiam o que o outro estava pensando, mas em alguns, como esse, ele era uma completa incógnita para si.

-Paciência... Tudo há seu tempo;

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chegando ao fim e esse sim é o penúltimo, quando comecei a escrever esse capitulo no final de semana passado XD (detalhe básico) eu achei que encerrar agora era pedir ameaças de morte lenda e dolorosa, ai surgiu uma idéia nova e resolvi mudar o rumo da fic, que já havia sido traçado.**

**Mas não se preocupem, a doida aqui sempre faz isso. Define o que vai ser da fic até o ultimo capitulo, mas muda no final. Então, preparem-se para surpresas.**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e obrigada de coração pelo review. Abaixo, deixo para vocês a letra da musica que foi uma das maiores inspirações para Luthier. Quando a ouvi pela primeira vez pensei (-Essa musica, merece uma fic). Assim nasceu Luthier. Atentem para todas as emoções que ela transmite.**

**Se possível ouvirem a musica junto, será muito bom, existe um site chamado (Vagalume ponto com ponto br) que fornece atalhos do you tube para se ver os vídeos, mesmo que eles não sejam lá grande coisa, só ouvir a musica que vem junto, ajuda.**

**No mais...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**

♥

♥♥♥

♥

**Meu Violino**

**Com todo o seu carinho**

**Meu avô fez um violino**

**Que fazia o som fluir em mil canções**

**E trabalhando na madeira**

**Deu o seu amor**

**E a alma inteira entregou**

**Era um frio setembro**

**Quando ele se foi**

**Dizem que sorrindo**

**Pro meu pai falou**

**Eu quero o mais lindo som**

**Ouvir das suas mãos**

**Pegue o meu violino**

**Ele é feito de emoção**

**Em cada musica**

**Coloque o coração**

**Cuide com fé**

**Meu violino é daqui pra frente seu**

**Muito cedo eu perdi meu pai**

**Mas antes de partir**

**Colocou um violino em minhas mãos**

**Quando eu quis chorar**

**Uma força me amparou**

**Posso até jurar que ele falou**

**Eu quero o mais lindo som**

**Ouvir das suas mãos**

**Pegue o meu violino**

**Ele é feito de emoção**

**Lhe entrego o meu menino**

**O violino meu**

**Das suas mãos ele vai passar**

**Pras mãos de um filho seu**

**E agora sinto orgulho em ver**

**Meu filho se esforçar**

**Segurando o meu violino pra tocar**

**Um dia vai saber**

**Que herdou do seu avô**

**Com amor vou lhe dizer**

**Eu quero o mais lindo som**

**Ouvir das suas mãos**

**Pegue o meu violino**

**Ele é feito de emoção**

**Em cada musica**

**Coloque o coração**

**Cuide com fé**

**Meu violino é daqui pra frente seu**

**(Família Lima)**


	11. Close your eyes

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 11: Close Your Eyes**

**Apenas feche seus olhos**

**E você estará comigo**

**Olhe apenas para seu coração e é onde estarei**

**Se você apenas fechar seus olhos**

**Até você viajar assim**

**Você não estará longe de mim**

**Se você fechar seus olhos**

**Eu sei que ainda te verei de novo**

**Mas me prometa que não vai esquecer**

**Porque enquanto você se lembrar**

**Parte de nós estará junto**

**Então mesmo que esteja dormindo**

**Procure por mim em seus sonhos**

**Continue acreditando no que dividimos**

**E mesmo que eu não esteja ai para te dizer**

**Eu vou, eu vou te amar, amar para sempre.**

**(Westlife).**

♥

**.I.**

O formão deslizava com suavidade pelo abeto, já fazia quase um mês desde que recebera a inusitada visita de Hekátes, em qualquer outro momento haveria colocado-a para fora a chutes se não a coisas piores e ignorado tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, mas há muito tempo não era a mesma Juliana de sempre; ela pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Sobre uma bancada improvisada na sacada, espalhou uma dúzia de gabaritos procurando o que melhor iria se enquadrar para aquela obra. A ultima. Alias, havia dito a si mesma que aquele seria o ultimo, precisava começar uma nova vida e encerrar a ultima de uma maneira que lhe trouxesse pelo menos lembranças boas.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, ainda se lembrava das palavras de Hekátes.

♥

-Então, quanto tempo você leva para se instalar... Aqui? –a jovem de melenas royal perguntou deixando os olhos correrem pela sala do modesto apartamento.

-O que? –Juliana perguntou batendo a porta com força e voltando-se para ela, que já estava aparentemente tomando conta de seu sofá.

-Isso mesmo, porque vai precisar de um lugar para fazer aquilo que vim encomendar; a divindade falou, cruzando as pernas elegantemente enquanto recostava-se no sofá.

-Do que está falando? –a jovem perguntou com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Olha, vamos esclarecer uma coisa; Hekátes falou. –Infelizmente eu não tenho muitas opções, me disseram em Paris que você era a melhor naquilo que fazia por isso estou aqui. Por mim, eu iria atrás de qualquer luthier, mas as circunstancias requerem que seja o melhor, no caso você; ela falou indicando Juliana com tom aborrecido, como se dissesse que aquilo a desagradava tanto quanto a jovem.

Juliana fitou-a desconfiada, havia alguma coisa ali que não lhe cheirava bem. Pelo menos metade de Paris sabia por que havia deixado à cidade luz e voltado ao Brasil, porque justamente Hekátes iria aparecer agora, vinda sabe-se lá de onde, requisitando seus serviços?

-Então, eu preciso de um violino que seja perfeito para daqui um mês. Acha que é capaz de fazê-lo pra mim? –Hekátes perguntou num tom debochado e desafiador.

Os orbes castanhos estreitaram-se ainda mais diante do tom petulante.

-Só se você estiver disposta a pagar o valor que ele vale; ela rebateu, tentando ver se aquele ar debochado era tirado da face da jovem, mas foi com frustração que viu Hekátes não se abalar.

-Me diga seu preço, euros, dólares ou libras? Não importa; ela falou calmamente.

-Uhn! –Juliana murmurou surpresa. Ela só podia estar brincando.

-Estou falando serio; Hekátes falou aborrecida. –Mas façamos assim, quando terminar você me diz quanto é e acertamos isso. Pode ser?

-Que seja; ela deu de ombros, era melhor não contrariar, vai que era algum ataque de insanidade temporária.

-Então, daqui a um mês eu volto para buscá-lo; Hékates avisou levantando-se e sem esperar que Juliana lhe abrisse a porta, abriu-a sozinha e deixou o apartamento.

♥

Suspirou, tirando uma gotinha de suor que escorria por sua testa, antes de limpar a ponta do formão e coloca-lo sobre a bancada. Tateou a superfície da mesa buscando por uma flanela que pudesse limpar a peça antes de testá-la.

-Hora do lanche; a voz de Sheila soou atrás de si.

-Daqui a pouco eu como; Juliana falou voltando as atenções para a peça.

Se passaram três dias desde que Hekátes havia ido embora, até achou que fosse uma brincadeira da garota, mas para sua surpresa naquela mesma tarde uma caixa foi entregue em seu apartamento.

Quando a abriu quase caiu para trás, ali dentro continha tudo e mais um pouco do que precisaria para construir um violino. Algumas das peças que vieram na caixa, só havia visto por catálogos ou em vitrines muito bem protegidas, devido ao alto custo.

Nunca pensou que ela estivesse levando realmente aquilo a sério, tanto que nem havia providenciado nada para o violino, esperando que Hékates desistisse daquela insanidade, mas a questão é que, depois daquilo simplesmente não pode ignorar que agora tinha uma encomenda a fazer e menos de três semanas e meia para termina-la.

-Pode parar dona Juliana; Sheila lhe chamou a atenção, batendo o pé a seu lado.

Como estava de férias, a amiga resolvera dar plantão em sua casa, para garantir que não iria morrer de fome por simplesmente se esquecer de se alimentar direito enquanto estivesse trabalhando.

Deu de ombros com tal pensamento, não podia fazer nada se, se desligava do resto do mundo quando estava ali, só ela os abetos, ébanos e formões.

-Vamos, pare com isso; a jovem falou puxando-a para longe da bancada.

-Mas...;

-Nada de '**mas'** nina, pode ir comer... Não vou tolerar nenhuma desculpa sua; ela falou puxando-a para a mesa da cozinha, posta para o lance.

-Ta certo; Juliana resmungou, dando-se por vencida.

-E tem uma coisa que eu queria conversar com você também; Sheila começou, enquanto se sentavam.

-O que? –a jovem perguntou, levando o copo de suco de laranja aos lábios.

-Amanda te contou sobre os '**amigos'** estrangeiros, não contou? –ela perguntou de maneira enigmática.

-...; Juliana assentiu.

-Então, tem mais algumas coisinhas que você precisa saber; Sheila completou iniciando o relato do que aconteceu nos últimos anos.

.**II.**

**Holanda do Norte / Hoorn...**

Recostou-se na cadeira de vime, enquanto observava a jovem de melenas negras a poucos metros a sua frente cuidando delicadamente de algumas tulipas, que compunham o belo jardim do Recanto das Sereias.

A seu lado, a xícara de chá jazia quase vazia, o dia não iria tardar a chegar ao fim, mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo, pelo contrario. A atmosfera daquele lugar era igualmente agradável como a de Dream Village, porém, não conseguia gostar mais dali, do que do seu pequeno paraíso na costa Escocesa.

-Meu lorde; a voz de um senhor já de idade soou atrás de si.

-Algum problema Rivers? –ele perguntou voltando-se com um olhar calmo para o mordomo que trabalhava ali a longos anos.

-Não senhor, apenas uma jovem deseja falar com o senhor; Evarist falou fazendo uma breve mesura e indicando a alguns passos atrás de si, a jovem de melenas royal.

-...; Emmus assentiu ao reconhecer Hekátes. –Pode pedir que ela se aproxime?

-Como desejar, meu lorde; ele falou numa clássica mesura antes de se afastar.

Voltou a acomodar-se na cadeira. Se Hekátes estava ali com certeza tudo estava se encaminhando como havia planejado; ele pensou passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos negros.

-Uhn! Alguém já te disse o quão irresistível você fica fazendo isso? –uma voz sedutora soou atrás de si, porém a face impassível continuou a mesma.

-Quer beber alguma coisa, Hekátes? –Emmus perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário atrevido da divindade, por sobre o ombro, indicou Evarist a esperar por uma resposta.

-Não, obrigada; ela falou ponderada, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dele, enquanto o mordomo se afastava, deixando-os a sós.

Por mais que tentasse, não era capaz de acabar com aquela tranqüilidade inabalável dele, chegava a ser frustrante, qualquer homem cairia a seus pés pedindo por alguns segundos de sua atenção, mas Emmus não... Jamais. Como sempre, ele era inalcançável demais até mesmo para uma deusa como ela; Hekátes pensou.

-Então? –Emmus perguntou levando a xícara de chá aos lábios uma ultima vez, enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se pousados sobre a jovem de melenas negras, que parecia alheia a tudo e todos, cuidando as tulipas. Apenas parecia...

-Foi tudo como você havia dito. Ela achou que eu estava brincando; Hekátes comentou aborrecida.

-Previsível; ele murmurou. –Entregou a ela o que eu mandei?

-Três dias depois, como você falou. Imagino que ela tenha ficado surpresa. Você tem noção do valor de cada peça daquela? –Hékates exasperou. –Acha mesmo que vale a pena gastar tanto com um violino? –ela indagou quase indignada ao pensar na quantidade de zeros que ele adicionara ao cheque na hora de pagar aquelas coisas, que no fim, virariam um simples violino.

-Hekátes, não preciso lembrá-la de quem é que manda aqui, não é? –Emmus perguntou em tom calmo, porém com uma ameaça velada em seu tom de voz, que não admitia ser contrariado.

-Não, não precisa; ela balbuciou, seguindo o olhar dele encontrando a jovem de melenas negras de costas para eles.

É, talvez para ela, Emmus não fosse assim tão inalcançável, mesmo porque, todos sabiam perfeitamente que ela era o calcanhar de Aquiles do cavaleiro negro. Mesmo assim, ninguém nunca ousou atacá-la, para atingi-lo. Até mesmo seus parentes mais sórdidos mantinham uma distancia respeitável quando o assunto era o famoso Olhos Vermelhos e sua adorável '**amiga'**.

Ignorando o ultimo episodio de anos atrás, acreditava que sim, ela era a única a conhecê-lo completamente e ter mesmo que pequeno, um pedaço especial em seu coração.

–E agora, qual o próximo passo? –Hékates perguntou saindo de suas divagações.

-Não se preocupe, o resto é comigo; ele falou colocando a xícara vazia sobre a mesa.

-Mas...;

-Obrigado pela ajuda Hekátes; Emmus ele falou dando por encerrado a conversa.

-O que pretende com isso, Emmus? –ela insistiu em saber. Era melhor perguntar de uma vez, não sabia se teria outra oportunidade de fazer isso.

-Do que se refere? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-Você esta jogando com o destino, o que quer ganhar com isso? –a deusa falou.

-Nada; o cavaleiro respondeu calmamente.

-Ninguém joga com elas sem querer algo em troca, nem mesmo você; Hekátes falou em tom sério.

-Pelo contrario, e é exatamente ai que você esta enganada, não sou como aqueles que você esta acostumada a conviver. Meus motivos para me envolver nessa historia só dizem respeito a mim, agora você já pode ir; Emmus falou denotando aborrecimento.

-Como quiser, meu lorde; ela falou em tom frio e frustrado levantando-se e se afastando.

Não demorou muito para a divindade de melenas royal desaparecer. Uma brisa suave esvoaçou os longos cabelos negros, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro relaxado. Muitas vezes se perguntou o que queria com isso? Mas não houve resposta alguma. Por quê? Simplesmente porque não queria nada para si dessa historia, nada que não fosse à satisfação de ajudar alguém.

Poderia ser hipocrisia, como Hekátes certamente achava. Afinal, ninguém fazia nada sem querer algo em troca, mas a verdade é que não se importava com as perguntas que viessem a lhe fazer sobre os infinitos "**porquês**" de querer ajudar o casal ou não.

-Finalmente; ouviu a voz aborrecida da jovem de melenas negras soar próximo o suficiente para tirar-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-O que foi? –Emmus perguntou voltando-se para ela.

-Aquela detestável já foi embora;

-Você não gosta realmente dela, não é? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não; ela deu de ombros, indo sentar-se na cadeira antes ocupada por Hekátes. –Mas o que ela disse?

-Que esta tudo saindo como o planejado; Emmus respondeu.

-E o que esta lhe aborrecendo? –a jovem de orbes violeta perguntou fitando-o atentamente.

-Que essa é a parte em que eu banco o cretino e dou uma surra no Aiácos; ele respondeu em meio a um suspiro pesado.

-Realmente, isso é estressante; ela concordou. –Bancar o cretino nunca é fácil, mas se quiser, eu dou uma surra nele por você?

-Uhn! –arqueou a sobrancelha descrente quanto ao que ouvia, mas o largo sorriso que formou-se nos lábios da jovem dizia que ela falava realmente sério.

-Estou brincando; a jovem apressou-se em dizer, embora se ele concordasse, não fosse achar ruim. –Mas falando sério, como vai encontrá-lo?

-Não vai ser difícil; Emmus falou se levantando. –O que acha de ir a _Champs_ fazer compras, enquanto eu resolvo algumas coisas em Paris? –ele perguntou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Ótimo, estava com saudades de Paris; ela falou animada seguindo com ele para dentro da mansão, antes de partir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços que jaziam no o encosto de madeira. Ao longe conseguia ouvir os cânticos sacros que ecoavam por toda Notre Dame, não sabia quantas horas estava ali, ou se já haviam se passado dias, apenas não conseguia levantar-se e sair.

-Esta tudo bem, meu filho? –uma voz amigável soou atrás de si.

Assentiu, ainda mantendo a cabeça escondida pelos braços, se havia uma coisa que não conseguia agora era encarar alguém. Não depois de tudo que havia acontecido.

-Acredite, por mais difícil que as coisas sejam, sempre a formas de resolvê-las; Frei Francis falou sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Não no meu caso; Aiácos respondeu num sussurro.

Mesmo depois da missão terminada não conseguia ignorar o fato de tê-la colocado em perigo. Em outros temos isso pouco lhe importaria, afinal, seria apenas mais uma vida, mas depois de conhecê-la essa '**vida'** despertou algo em si.

Uma parte importante que estava trancada num lugar inacessível em seu coração desde o momento que escolhera ser um dos juizes. Jamais se importara com a segurança das pessoas, sua única função era garantir que elas chegassem em segurança até o outro lado após passarem pelas prisões de Minos e Radamanthys.

Mas se até o companheiro havia mudado de vida, o que poderia ele fazer para ir contra essa natureza?

**Nada...**

**Absolutamente nada...**

-Todos têm direito a uma segunda chance, meu jovem; Francis falou calmamente, tentando com isso, fazê-lo desabafar.

-É estranho, mas acho que já desperdicei a minha; ele murmurou.

-Mesmo assim-...

-Padre; Aiácos o interrompeu.

-Sim;

-Posso subir até a torre? –ele pediu, voltando-se para o Frei. –Vai ser rápido;

-...; sem outra alternativa, Francis assentiu. Quem sabe estar ali pudesse trazer algum alivio para aquela alma cansada. –Vá e que isso possa lhe trazer alguma paz; ele murmurou vendo o espectro sumir nos corredores.

**.III.**

-Você não esta querendo que eu realmente acredite que essas lendas mitológicas são verdadeiras, quer? –Juliana perguntou quase caindo para trás quando Sheila lhe contou sobre seu famoso '**santo anjo de asas douradas'**.

-Juliana; Sheila começou ponderada.

-Nina, desculpa... Mas é insano; ela falou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Vai me dizer que você nunca achou estranho àquilo que aconteceu em Manhattan? –a jovem insistiu.

-Tudo bem, foi um milagre aquelas pessoas não terem morrido com a explosão do petroleiro, mas isso não quer dizer que...;

-Paris, Londres e as maiores capitais européias serem inundadas por Tsunamis vindos sabe-se lá de onde? –Sheila continuou disposta a fazê-la entender que nem tudo era apenas coincidência.

-Ta certo, mas...;

-Juliana, não seja tão cética; a amiga a cortou. –Você sabe que tem coisas que nós simplesmente não temos explicações, mas não quer dizer que seja impossível;

Aquietou-se por alguns minutos, a amiga estava certa, mas admitir que acreditava nessa historia de que lendários cavaleiros existiam e estavam dispostos a tudo para proteger a Terra, era pedir demais; ela pensou passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos.

-É melhor eu voltar a trabalhar;

Levantou-se indo para a sala novamente ouvindo Sheila falar mais alguma coisa sobre não querer acreditar, mesmo que houvessem evidencias. A amiga não estava mentindo sabia disso, mas simplesmente não queria pensar em mais nada que não fosse o ultimo violino.

Mesmo que tentasse negar a si mesma, em seu intimo, não conseguia esconder a saudade que tinha de Aiácos, dos encontros casuais nos lugares mais inusitados de Paris.

O primeiro encontro ao pé da Torre Eifel, depois na mesma noite em "**Alegria**", por falar nisso, o circo estaria fazendo uma turnê pelo Brasil em breve, com a peça Alegria, seria interessante ir assistir, mesmo porque, depois do segundo ato, não se lembrava de mais nada que não fossem aquele par de olhos de um azul tempestuoso e aqueles lábios curvados em um típico sorriso cafajeste, que pediam por um beijo e lhe tiravam as noites tranqüilas de sono sem um pingo de piedade.

Balançou a cabeça nervosamente para os lados, era melhor trabalhar.

-Nina! – Sheila chamou arqueando a sobrancelha ao vê-la balançar a cabeça tanto para os lados, que achou que ela fosse ficar atordoada e cair.

-O que foi?

-O chefe me deu alguns ingressos para assistir a temporada de Alegria aqui em São Paulo semana que vem, não vai esquecer viu. Você vai junto; Sheila avisou vendo-a abrir a boca para contestar, mas não lhe deu tempo. –Não vou deixar você mofando aqui dentro; ela completou com os orbes estreitos.

-...; Juliana assentiu, tentando não entrar em paranóia achando que aquilo não era uma simples coincidência.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Assoprou a fumaça acinzentada da xícara de chocolate quente, aquele dia estava frio, alias, era um dos mais frios da temporada ali, mas nem por isso a cidade perdia o ar agradável que tinha.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, quem diria que iriam acabar ali depois de tantas coisas.

-Em que esta pensando? –Saori perguntou esfregando as mãos enluvadas umas nas outras para conter o frio.

-Em nós; ele respondeu pousando a mão suavemente sobre as dela.

O centro estava pouco movimentado naquele dia, mas isso apenas servia para aumentar a tranqüilidade que compartilhavam naquele lugar, que as pessoas apenas sentiam-se ainda mais próximas umas das outras.

Nunca mais iria duvidar que o frio fosse uma boa forma de manter as pessoas bem juntas; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, lembrando-se que fora justamente essa frase que o amigo lhe dissera quando lhe oferecera o Solar dos Anjos.

Pelo menos até agora Saori não perguntara quem era o dono daquele pequeno paraíso, porque simplesmente não tinha como responder. O trato fora bem claro, não revelar quem era o dono e ficar na casa por tempo indeterminado.

-E você, esta quietinha ai, por quê? –Aioros perguntou.

De onde estava, conseguia ver por sobre o ombro da jovem do outro lado da rua a estande da Honda e algumas lojas de chocolate, o movimento ainda era pouco pelo horário, mas já vira tantas pessoas diferentes, que não duvidava que poderiam passar um ano ali sem ver um conhecido.

-Ainda me custa um pouco a acreditar que estamos aqui; ela falou com um fraco sorriso.

Levantou-se, sentando-se ao lado dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura de maneira que ambos ficassem confortáveis naquela posição.

-Não há mais com o que se preocupar; ele falou afagando-lhe as melenas lilases que caiam em mechas fartas sobre o ombro dela, enquanto algumas ainda mantinham-se protegidas do frio, pelo gorrinho de lã felpuda.

-...; Saori assentiu, descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. -Para onde vamos agora? –ela perguntou, mas antes de obter uma resposta, ouviu o celular do cavaleiro tocar dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta.

-Alô;

_**-Como vai, Aioros? **_–uma voz conhecida soou do outro lado.

-Bem, obrigado. E você? –o cavaleiro respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios ao reconhecer a voz do amigo.

_**-Bem, mas me diz, Beatriz e Lucas estão cuidado bem de vocês?**_ –Emmus quis saber.

-Estão sim, não se preocupe; Aioros respondeu.

_**-Então esta certo, você já sabe, se precisarem de algo, falem com Lucas, ele esta autorizado a providenciar qualquer coisa**_; o jovem de melenas negras falou.

-Obrigado;

_**-Já foram ao Parque das Cerejeiras?**_

-Todas as tardes;

_**-Quem bom, àquele lugar é ótimo. Não deixem de aproveitar o festival de musica, começa nesse final de semana;**_ ele avisou.

-Não vamos perder, pode deixar; Aioros respondeu sorrindo.

_**-Agora Aioros, queria saber sobre aquele assunto**_; Emmus começou.

-Já acertei tudo; o cavaleiro respondeu de maneira ponderada.

_**-Então elas já estão com os convites?**_

-Sim;

_**-Perfeito, daqui uma semana Alegria ira estrear em São Paulo e é imprescindível que tudo de certo;**_

-Com certeza vai dar; o cavaleiro confirmou.

_**-Bom, não vou lhe atrapalhar mais, sei bem que estou sendo inconveniente ao ligar agora;**_ Emmus falou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios. _**–Mas espero que aprecie sua estadia no Solar, até mais amigo;**_

-Até e obrigada novamente;

_**-Não por isso; **_ele respondeu desligando.

-Quem era? –Saori perguntou quando ele desligou o telefone.

-Um amigo, me cumprimentando por ter a maior sorte do mundo; Aioros respondeu com um sorriso matreiro.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa, porem igualmente desconfiada daquele sorriso.

-Por estar com a mulher que amo, nesse mulher incrível... Acho que ninguém pode querer coisa melhor não? –ele indagou.

-...; negou com um aceno. –Mas então, pra onde vamos? –ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

Sabia que se perguntasse quem era o tal amigo que ligara e que evidentemente era o mesmo dono da casa, ele iria se esquivar e não iria responder. Então, depois usaria outros métodos para descobrir o que ele estava escondendo.

-O que acha de irmos até o auditório, estava vendo no guia que vai ter uma peça interessante lá, se não me engano é uma comedia; ele comentou.

-Uhn! Ótimo, ouvi dizer que o por do sol de lá é lindo; ela falou levantando-se e puxando-o consigo.

-Vamos então; Aioros falou tomando o ultimo gole de chocolate quente e seguindo com ela.

Pelo menos parte dos planos de Emmus estava dando certo, não sabia direito o que ele estava aprontando, mas não pensara duas vezes em ajudar quando ele lhe pedira que enviasse até São Paulo três convites para a peça Alegria que aconteceria dali a uma semana.

Porém a surpresa maior foi o nome que o pacote estava endereçado. Achou realmente estranho quando viu o nome de Sheila, mas mesmo assim enviou com a carta escrita pelo próprio Emmus no pacote, com instruções de como deveria proceder depois.

Assim que colocara os convites no correio e foi falar com Lucas, o senhor lhe contou sobre a missão de Emmus em Paris e as conexões que tinha com algumas pessoas que sempre lhe prestavam alguma ajuda quando precisava, entre elas, a nova curadora da pinacoteca, alguém muito próxima de quem ele estava visando interesses no momento.

Quase caira para trás com a noticia de que a '**conexão'** de Emmus no Brasil era nada mais nada menos, do que Sheila, mas aos poucos estava se acostumando com algumas facetas antes desconhecidas sobre o amigo, mas agora que tudo estava resolvido, só o que podia fazer era aproveitar sua estadia ali.

**.IV.**

Subiu a passos corridos até a torre, parou em frente ao alpendre que servia de suporte para as enormes gárgulas de pedra, ofegando. Fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo a brisa suave e fria chocar-se contra sua face, trazendo pelo menos um pouco de alivio a seu coração.

Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, mas não se moveu, deveria ser só o vento, mas um cosmo conhecido elevou-se chamando sua atenção.

_-Tsc. Tsc. Tsc;_

Virou-se rapidamente encontrando um par de orbes vermelhos e um sorriso sádico nos lábios daquele que menos precisava encontrar agora. Que era um fracasso para toda ordem de espectros, isso já sabia. Que o imperador estava certamente querendo sua cabeça. Evidente. Mas definitivamente não precisava encontrar com Emmus agora e ser arrasado em meio a humilhações sádicas e ferinas como aquele sorriso nos lábios dele prometia.

-O que quer aqui? –Aiácos perguntou em defensiva.

-Aiácos. Aiácos. Quando o conheci há alguns anos atrás, logo vi que você era um completo idiota, mas achei que ainda houvesse esperança de salvação para você; Emmus respondeu mantendo-se encostado num dos pilares de concreto próximo ao alpendre.

A figura imponente de Emmus parecia equiparar-se com a presença das gárgulas ali, que por mais sombrias que fossem ainda mantinham aquele magnetismo sobre qualquer um que as observasse e com ele ali, a sensação não era diferente.

De certa forma conseguia sentir o terror que Alegra sentira ao se deparar com Emmus, vindo sabe-se lá onde, para impedi-la de atacar Juliana. Ainda lembrava-se da primeira missão em Londres, já vira o quão Emmus era poderoso e perigoso se quisesse.

Os poderes dele pareciam ser ilimitados, não duvidava que Hades preferisse mantê-lo como '**amigo'** do que tê-lo como inimigo, já que a ultima alternativa, não fora lá muito vantajosa daquela vez.

Mas a verdade é que a simples presença dele ali estava lhe aterrorizando.

-Só que, como diz minha adorada amiga, mesmo os mais estúpidos merecem uma segunda chance; ele falou descruzando os braços da frente do corpo e desencostando-se do pilar.

-O que quer dizer? –Aiácos perguntou recuando um passo, encontrando o pilar atrás de si.

No momento seguinte viu apenas uma nuvem negra cobrir seus olhos, tentou se esquivar, mas algo agarrou seu pescoço e sentiu os pés deixarem o chão.

-Esta vendo, Aiácos? –Emmus perguntou, enquanto os pés mantinham-se bem estabilizados sobre o alpendre, enquanto o espectro se debatia para se soltar.

Lá embaixo Paris parecia continuar a viver, alheia ao conflito que se iniciava sobre as guarnições de Notre Dame.

Sentiu o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões e a mão em seu pescoço aumentar a pressão. Agora sim ia morrer e tinha certeza do que lhe esperava do outro lado, tendo Thanatos como o novo carrasco do submundo, já que ele fora gentilmente obrigado pelo imperador, para cobrir a antiga função de Radamanthys.

-Me solte; Aiácos falou tentando se soltar.

-Tem certeza que é isso que deseja? –Emmus perguntou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, de soslaio vendo os pés do espectro balançarem sem apoio algum, a queda seria fatal. –Você teme a morte? –ele perguntou quase rindo da frase que acabara de presenciar.

Era melhor parar de assistir aqueles filmes que ela gostava, isso estava lhe afetando; Emmus pensou lembrando-se do dia que ficara com a jovem de melenas negras assistindo a trilogia Piratas do Caribe e a ultima especialmente, fora bastante interessante.

E aquela frase, ainda lhe tirava boas risadas, se pensasse no quão irônica e cínica ela poderia ser naquele momento.

-Acabe logo com isso; Aiácos vociferou, dando-se por vencido.

-Se é o que você quer; Emmus falou antes de soltá-lo.

Foi com espanto que viu-se caindo, era como se seu corpo estivesse completamente dormente e não sentisse nada. Será que essa era a sensação que as pessoas tinham quando iam morrer? De não sentir nada?

Fechou os olhos e mesmo não querendo pensar, lembrou-se da jovem de melenas avermelhadas. Juliana. Como queria ter impedido Alegra de machucá-la, mas não, preferira se afogar em uma garrafa de wisk só por não ter conseguido convencê-la de sair do municipal.

Alias, isso também era culpa sua, se houvesse contado a verdade, mas ela não acreditaria, lhe chamaria de louco, ou não? Agora jamais iria saber. A queda parecia interminável, era como se o tempo estivesse correndo de maneira mais lenta.

Quando acabara a missão em Visby retornara as pressas a Paris, mas ela já não estava mais lá, voltara para o Brasil. O país era enorme e encontrá-la era praticamente impossível, mesmo porque, sabia que não merecia entrar na vida da jovem de novo e vira - lá de ponta cabeças como havia feito.

Juliana merecia alguém que realmente pudesse confiar, que fosse capaz de contar quem era sem reservas. Que lhe entregasse seu coração sem esperar por algo em troca. Uma entrega que não sabia se conseguira dar a alguém algum dia, ou pelo menos, em alguma próxima encarnação, porque essa, já estava perto do fim.

O vento batia fortemente contra sua face, nunca tivera muitos planos ou perspectivas, mas agora, quando tudo parecia parte de algo longínquo e tarde demais para si, queria vê-la. Apenas uma ultima vez.

Ouvir a melodia suave que era extraída pelas mãos delicadas no instrumento de cordas, sentir novamente aquela sensação dos pés saírem do chão quando a ouvia tocar. Sempre a comparara a uma bela sirene, capaz de lhe atrair para os rochedos, sem que ao menos hesitasse.

Ainda se lembrava de como fora tê-la entre seus braços por alguns poucos minutos, mas o suficiente para ainda ter a essência suave de flores emanado pelas madeixas avermelhadas guardado em sua memória.

Antes a única coisa que sabia fazer era esperar por que mais uma alma batesse nas portas de sua prisão, para que definisse para qual inferno a mandaria, mas quando a conheceu mais coisas mudaram, mais do que desejava.

Era difícil admitir, mas nesse momento final só queria uma coisa. Sabia que de nada adiantaria dizer que a amava agora, que só descobria quando era tarde demais. Que como Emmus dissera, era um idiota sem mais nenhuma chance, mas era isso.

A amava e não havia como ignorar nem reprimir; ele pensou com um fraco sorriso.

Tomado por uma coragem que tinha medo de saber de onde vinha, abriu os olhos esperando pelo momento que ira se chocar contra o chão de concreto das escadarias de Notre Dame, mas foi ai que tudo aconteceu...

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Ta chegando ao fim, o próximo vai ser o ultimo, eu sei que já falei isso umas três vezes, mas essa fic realmente tem me inspirado muito, tanto que outros três projetos nasceram desde que comecei Luthier.**

**Mas a verdade é que justamente nessa, eu adiei o máximo que pude o fim, porém... No próximo, muitas surpresas e encontros marcantes. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capitulo e obrigada de coração pelos reviews.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	12. Amazed

**Luthier – A Melody to Dream.**

**(Uma Melodia para Sonhar)**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Juliana é uma criação minha, como um presente especial para uma grande Ficwriter, a Kaliope, autora da fic Galácticas na Grécia.**

**♥**

**♥♥**

**♥**

**Capitulo 12: Amazed.**

**Toda vez que nossos olhos se encontram**

**Esse sentimento dentro de mim**

**É quase mais do que posso agüentar.**

**(Duncan James)**

**.I.**

Sua última semana estava acabando, agora só faltava o banho de laca sobre o violino e ele estaria pronto; ela pensou sorrindo ao levantar-se da bancada. Precisava se arrumar, logo Sheila e Leandro iriam passar para lhe buscar.

Ainda se perguntava como fora persuadida pela amiga a ir assistir Alegria, mas quando ela falava que já estava com os convites e que não aceitava recusas, ponderou sobre o quanto seria perigoso contrariá-la.

Depois daquele dia, nunca mais tocaram no assunto sobre cavaleiros, deuses ou mitologia grega, a amiga comentara uma ou duas vezes sobre uma exposição que estava querendo montar sobre isso, mas nada alem.

Correu para o quarto e meia hora depois já saia arrumada e justamente nesse momento, ouvia a campainha tocar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bufou irritada, como diria sua mãe **'Quando a esmola é de mais, o santo desconfia',** porque será que Sheila não havia avisado logo que os lugares não eram marcados? –Juliana se perguntou, vendo que do outro lado do auditório estava Sheila e o marido, enquanto ela, estava a quase trinta metros de distancia no lado oposto.

Passou a mão pela franja recém alisada, remexeu-se incomodada no acento, até virar-se para o lado. A mão que jazia em seus cabelos parou no ar e até mesmo uma senhora a seu lado perguntou se estava bem, pois parecia que havia visto um fantasma. E vira...

-Aiácos; Juliana murmurou, vendo uma farta cabeleira azulada no meio da multidão que se acomodava em seus lugares, pouco acima da fileira que estava.

Impossível, mas... Aqueles cabelos eram inconfundíveis.

**.II.**

Ia morrer, claro que ia, mas aquilo era confuso demais; ele pensou sentindo uma gotinha de suor frio escorrer de sua testa e o pânico voltar a lhe assolar. De repente a perspectiva de morrer não era tão ruim, se levar em consideração que seria rápido, mas isso... Era o contrario do que esperava.

A seu lado, Emmus permanecia silencioso e com a face inexpressiva, parecia olhar para algum ponto distante, como se estivesse sozinho ali.

Temeu se mexer e cair realmente, mas segundos depois seus pés tocavam a segurança do chão como se fosse carregado por mãos invisíveis, reprimiu um suspiro aliviado, mas estava confuso, ele lhe jogara, sentira o momento que a mão que apertava seu pescoço soltou-se e a queda começou.

-Quero que vá buscar uma coisa para mim no Brasil; Emmus começou, com ar sério, sem mais aquele sorriso petulante nos lábios. –Em troca, estou disposto a lhe dar dizer como encontrá-la;

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Ou você pode preferir servir de lenda urbana pra Paris, se tornando um enfeite das escadarias de Notre Dame; Emmus falou de maneira sádica, dando a entender que não pensaria duas vezes antes de jogá-lo lá de cima novamente, dessa vez pra valer.

-O que eu tenho que buscar? –Aiácos perguntou prontamente.

Retirou de dentro do sobretudo um cartão onde um endereço havia sido escrito, antes mesmo de pegá-lo das mãos do jovem, Aiácos pode notar que a caligrafia era feminina, tentou não pensar no que isso significava. Era obvio que muitas mulheres poderiam se sentir atraídas por ele.

Alias, ouvira isso da boca da própria Hekátes mais da metade da missão em Visby, a divindade não poupara elogios ao definir o cavaleiro negro e seus feitos que viraram lendas, mas no momento queria ignorar o simples fato de como ele poderia saber onde encontrar Juliana, assim tão facilmente?

Estancou com o cartão em mãos, ao surpreender-se com o pensamento de quão irado ficaria ao ver a jovem de melenas avermelhadas seduzida pela presença marcante do famoso **'Olhos Vermelhos'** e que ele era toda a manifestação do porto seguro, que ele estava longe de ser.

-Então? –Emmus chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Que seja; ele resmungou, tentando afastar os pensamentos e a vontade de ser ele a jogar Emmus dali de cima.

-Ainda está tarde você receberá as passagens e o necessário para permanecer lá o tempo necessário; o cavaleiro falou calmamente.

-Como? Pensei que fosse só pegar e voltar; Aiácos falou com ar desconfiado.

-Não, ele só ficara pronto daqui uma semana, mas é imprescindível que você chegue antes e garanta que ele ficara pronto no tempo certo; Emmus respondeu.

-Mas...;

-Com o que você receberá, haverá uma carta com instruções que lhe explicarão como deve proceder; ele o cortou.

Aiácos assentiu, dando-se por vencido, não conseguira resposta alguma se tentasse mesmo.

-Você já pode ir; Emmus falou tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Afastou-se em silêncio em direção saída, mas deteve-se a um passo de alcançar as escadas.

-Olhos Vermelhos!

Moveu com suavidade o pescoço, virando-se de lado para encarar o espectro, a franja levemente arrepiada pelo vento que já se intensificava lá em cima, fez alguns fios caírem graciosamente sobre os olhos.

-Porque esta fazendo isso? –Aiácos perguntou intrigado.

Viu-o virar-se novamente para frente, fitando com um olhar perdido as ruas de Paris, longos minutos se passaram e não houve resposta. Deixou a torre, sabendo que aquele era mais um dos mistérios a envolver aquele personagem que até os deuses hesitavam em desafiar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jogou as malas em um canto do quarto, ainda se perguntando o que estava fazendo ali? Claro, aquela era a única forma de encontrar Juliana, só esperava não se arrepender por confiar em Olhos Vermelhos; ele pensou dando um suspiro cansado.

Apesar de tudo não tinha do que reclamar, ele poderia ter realmente lhe jogado de lá, mas porque não fez isso? –Aiácos perguntou intrigado, encaminhando-se para uma mesinha no canto da sala onde estava um envelope de papel pardo, com seu nome escrito.

Emmus poderia ter lhe matado, esperava realmente que ele tivesse feito isso, mas alguma coisa estava diferente. Agora que estava analisando tudo que acontecera, alias, como vinha fazendo nas últimas horas desde que deixara Paris e pousara em São Paulo.

Ele não poderia ter feito tudo àquilo de propósito, poderia? –indagou-se, para em seguida, balançar a cabeça nervosamente para os lados.

-Detestável; Aiácos resmungou entre dentes concluindo por fim que tudo aquilo fora armado.

Há essas horas Emmus devia estar em algum canto do mundo, dando boas gargalhadas a suas custas, caira que nem um patinho no jogo dele. Se bem que, se as coisas houvessem acontecido de outra forma, jamais ira dar certo; ele concluiu assentindo em pensamentos.

Era horrível admitir, mas ele não era tão ruim quanto imaginava; ele concluiu, abrindo o envelope.

Viu um pequeno tíquete cair de dentro e arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a notinha escrita no canto do tíquete.

► **Cortesia da Casa ****◄**

Será mais alguma armação de Emmus? –Aiácos se perguntou, enquanto pegava o tíquete, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver o nome ali estampado em dourado. **'Alegria'**.

Ou era coincidência demais, ou não? –ele pensou, procurando ignorar esse **'ou não'.**

Seria naquela noite, teria tempo de ir e depois ver a tal encomenda dali três dias; ele concluiu.

**.III.**

**Inglaterra/ Londres...**

Recostou-se na cadeira calmamente, vendo o movimento em frente ao Tyller´s aumentar, quando a tarde chegava, muitas pessoas, principalmente turistas paravam no famoso café londrino, apenas para confirmar se Issac Newton ou Nicholas Flamel estiveram realmente ali um dia, falando sobre alquimia e as verdades da vida, quando o país era um completo caos e em Roma, a caça as bruxas começava com a famosa 'Santa Inquisição'.

-Em que está pensando? –a jovem de melenas negras perguntou calmamente, enquanto colocava um pouco de creme sobre os cafés recém trazidos.

-Ele já deve ter chegado; Emmus comentou pegando a xícara que ela lhe estendera. –Obrigado;

-Disponha...; ela respondeu com um calmo sorriso. –Mas não se preocupe, nada pod-...; parou ao vê-lo estreitar os orbes. –Tudo bem, existem **'n'** fatores que podem ir contra, mas acho que as Deusas do Destino não seriam tão cruéis assim;

-Nunca se sabe; ele resmungou, ao levar a xícara aos lábios. –Precauções nunca são demais;

-É verdade; a jovem concordou sabendo bem sobre o que ele se referia. –Ficou um pouquinho aqui; ela falou com um guardanapo na mão, inclinando-se na mesa e passando de forma suave sobre o canto dos lábios do cavaleiro.

-Você sabe...; Emmus falou fitando-lhe diretamente, enquanto a mão firme, pousava com cuidado sobre a da jovem, ainda em sua face. -Só não quero cometer o erro e ser auto-confiante demais, novamente; ele completou.

-...; a jovem assentiu, ao afastar-se. –Não deveria se preocupar com o que já passou; ela comentou, vendo-o com um olhar perdido para as pessoas que transitavam por ali.

Pousou a mão sobre a dele que ainda estava na mesa, chamando-lhe a atenção. A muito o silêncio entre eles deixara de ser constrangedor, agora eram capazes de saber o que pensavam, sem que palavras fossem ditas para isso.

Graças a isso, sabia o que o estava preocupando, porque essa necessidade de garantir que o **'destino'** não fosse ser inconveniente dessa vez.

-Lembra... Não é a flecha que muda o destino, e sim... A força de vontade daquele que atira; ela falou citando-lhe uma frase que haviam ouvido a muito tempo e que ainda lhes traziam varias lembranças.

-...; Emmus assentiu. –Você tem razão, estou me preocupando a toa; ele murmurou dando-se por vencido.

-Mesmo que eu dissesse você não deixaria de se preocupar; ela brincou com um doce sorriso nos lábios. –Mas agora vamos tomar logo esse café antes que esfrie;

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente.

**.IV.**

Dizer que estava em pânico era pouco, estava aterrorizada com a simples perspectiva de encontrá-lo. Maldita hora que Sheila fora parar do outro lado da arquibancada.

Ouvia as músicas e nem mesmo a agitação e euforia coletiva conseguiam lhe acalmar os nervosos. Olhou de soslaio para algumas fileiras mais distantes de onde estava e o viu ainda ali.

Será só coincidência, quem sabe ele não tivesse algum irmão muito parecido? Pois não era possível que aquele fosse o mesmo Aiácos que conhecera em Paris; ela pensou desviando o olhar rapidamente e quase se escondendo atrás do libreto de Alegria para não ser vista.

Ouviu os aplausos e deixou-se levar pelos demais, ao levantar-se e aplaudir. Fim do primeiro ato, agora vinham aqueles quinze minutos aterrorizantes do intervalo; Juliana pensou enquanto seguia para fora do corredor.

Era melhor ir tomar uma água, respirar um pouco de ar puro antes de voltar. Quem sabe fosse só alguém parecido e estava entrando em pânico à toa. Por quê? Ainda não fazia a mínima idéia, mas também, não queria descobrir.

-Com licença; ela falou tentando passar pela porta abarrotada de pessoas que estavam conversando e atrapalhando seu caminho.

Suspirou irritada, alem de bloquearem a passagem fingiam que não estavam ouvindo, com um forte empurrão afastou algumas pessoas e passou, mas não contava que algum distinto inconveniente fosse colocar o pé justamente no local onde iria pisar. Conclusão...

Apenas fechou os olhos esperando pelo baque seco, mas para sua total surpresa isso não aconteceu. Sentiu um par de braços envolver-lhe o corpo impedindo que a queda acontecesse.

Abriu os olhos cautelosamente até encontrar um par de orbes azuis lhe fitando com surpresa.

-Juliana; ouviu-o sussurrar.

Não era um irmão gêmeo, muito menos coisa da sua imaginação. Era ele; ela pensou sentindo um turbilhão de pensamentos invadir-lhe a mente.

-Aiácos; ela falou com a voz tremula.

_**-O segundo ato já vai começar**_; alguém gritou no meio da multidão, fazendo com que todas as pessoas decidissem entrar correndo ao mesmo tempo, de volta a seus lugares.

-Eu preciso ir; a jovem murmurou aflita afastando-se dele.

-Juliana, espera;

Mal teve tempo de alcançá-la, quando varias pessoas entraram em sua frente, fazendo-o perde-la de vista.

-Droga; Aiácos praguejou, tomando uma segunda entrada, que lhe levava de volta ao seu lugar.

Será que as deusas do destino eram tão sádicas a esse ponto? Fazer com que se encontrassem justamente no lugar mais improvável, para depois, se separarem, sem poderem ao menos conversar; ele pensou frustrado.

Quem sabe Olhos Vermelhos tivesse mesmo alguma pista concreta sobre como encontrá-la, no meio daquela multidão seria impossível vê-la novamente. Então, só lhe restava esperar pelos próximos três dias, ir buscar a encomenda que Emmus lhe mandara e por fim... Encontra-la novamente; Aiácos pensou tentando prestar atenção novamente na peça, embora fosse impossível depois do que acontecera.

**.V.**

Três dias, exatamente três dias já haviam se passado; ela pensou jogando o vigésimo quarto pote ao chão.

O apartamento estava na mais completa escuridão se não fosse pela televisão ligada num filme, pelo que conseguira entender desde que começara era **'Doce Novembro'** ou algo assim, já que poderia ser de dia, à noite, ou de madrugada iria chorar sempre na mesma parte; ela pensou vendo alguns lencinhos de papel quase pendendo para fora de um cesto próximo ao sofá.

A casa estava uma desordem, como alguns amigos diriam estava uma verdadeira **'casa do Drácula'**, agora só faltavam os morcegos e o vampiro. Se bem que, sendo um do tipo Drácula 2000 com sobretudo preto e tudo, até encarava;

Suspirou pesadamente, pelo menos ainda conseguia ter alguns pensamentos mais animadores. Tinha de trabalhar, mas não tinha nem um pouco de animo para isso.

Tudo bem que tivera uma reação exagerada demais quando vira Aiácos. Sair correndo na multidão não era inteligente, mas alguma coisa lhe deixou em pânico. Tinha medo do que iria acontecer se falasse com ele novamente.

O que acontecera em Paris ainda era muito vivo. Ele fora embora sem mais nem menos, não confira o suficiente em si para dizer o que estava acontecendo. E ainda tinha aquela história mal contada dele com Hekátes;

Bufou arremessando no cesto mais um papel de trufa, enquanto a caixa quase completamente fazia integrava o chão, junto dos potes de sorvete.

-Deprimente; Juliana resmungou, porém não fazia a mínima questão de sair dali.

Remexeu-se um pouco no sofá, deitando-se de lado, vendo o momento mais dramático do filme, quando aquela coisa fofa do Keanu Reaves ficava a ver navios depois que a Charliese Theron ia embora.

Enrolou-se na manta de lã, reprimindo um soluço, detestava finais tristes. Poderia ser forte e racional na maior parte do tempo, mas nem o coração mais gelado ficava imune àquela cena; a jovem pensou, tendo seu momento '**fossinha'** interrompido por fortes batidas na porta.

Desligou rapidamente a televisão, tentando não fazer barulho, mas as batidas continuaram ainda mais fortes.

-Que merda; Juliana praguejou, jogando a manta no chão e com ela, algumas caixas de chocolate ainda para serem consumidas.

Caminhou a passos pesados até a porta, pronta para matar quem quer que estivesse do outro lado. Aonde já se viu? Nem curtir uma fossinha particular não podia? –ela pensou indignada, nem ao menos olhando pelo olho mágico na porta, abriu-a.

-O que q-...? –perguntou aborrecida, mas parou no exato momento que vislumbrou a pessoa que estava ali.

Sentiu que o chão sumira a seus pés e que cairia se ele não houvesse se adiantado e lhe segurado.

-Juliana; Aiácos falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, impedindo-a de cair.

-Você; ela murmurou antes de simplesmente desmaiar.

Chamou-a seguidas vezes, mas não houve resposta. Suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços, para que pudesse entrar no apartamento. Na completa escuridão, como pode tateou as paredes até encontrar o interruptor.

As luzes acenderam-se ofuscando-lhe a visão por alguns segundos, mas o que viu a seguir lhe fez arquear a sobrancelha. O que ela estava tentando fazer? Ficar com diabetes ou morrer por alta quantidade de glicose no sangue? –ele se perguntou ao ver à quantidade de doces, caixas de chocolates, potes de sorvetes e outras coisas mais que não conseguiu identificar no meio daquela bagunça.

Fechou a porta com o pé, enquanto entrava na sala, olhou para todos os lados procurando um lugar menos abarrotado de tranqueiras onde pudesse levá-la. Até que avistou um corredor, seguiu por ele, encontrando rapidamente uma porta entreaberta e logo concluiu que fosse aquele o quarto da jovem.

Suspirou preocupado, Juliana estava muito pálida, não sabia se aquilo era por falta de sol, ou porque não andava se alimentando direito e ficar trancada naquela caverna não deveria estar fazendo muito bem a ela; ele concluiu ao pousar a jovem com suavidade sobre a cama.

Afastou-se indo em direção a janela, abriu-a um pouco para que o ar pudesse circular melhor ali dentro. Voltou a sentar-se na beira da cama.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não conseguia acreditar que Emmus armadura tudo aquilo; Aiácos pensou, lembrando-se do convite para Alegria no hotel, depois as instruções para que fosse três dias antes do prazo final, que coincidiam com três dias depois da apresentação.

Como ele poderia saber? –Aiácos se perguntou, para em seguida dar de ombros, talvez nunca fosse conseguir entender o que se passava pela cabeça daquele cavaleiro, muito menos o que lhe movera a lhe ajudar daquela forma, afinal, compartilhavam de um passado nem um pouco agradável; ele pensou.

Mas agora nada disso importava, finalmente estava com ela e não iria deixar que ninguém os separasse novamente; ele pensou.

**.VI.**

Remexeu-se na cama, sentindo a cabeça latejar antes mesmo de acordar completamente, sabia que não devia ter ingerido tanta Amarula junto com aquelas trufas, mas estava tão bom e a situação também não estava lhe favorecendo para parar; ela pensou levando a mão a cabeça.

Droga, nunca mais iria beber daquele jeito, muito menos se afogar em chocolate e sorvete; Juliana pensou abrindo os olhos lentamente, viu as cortinas esvoaçarem com o vento.

Não lembrava-se de ter ido parar no quarto, alias, só se lembrava de ter ido atender a porta e mais nada. Ah sim, tinha tido um sonho estranho com Aiácos. Algo envolvendo muita água, um chuveiro e aquele corpo de deus grego dele; ela pensou sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente.

Era melhor parar de beber de vez; Juliana concluiu levantando-se e sentando-se na cama. Alongou os braços para cima, espreguiçando-se manhosamente, pelo menos a dor de cabeça já estava passando.

Precisava agora tomar coragem, fazer um café bem forte e começar a trabalhar. Não podia ficar curtindo aquela fossa por mais tempo, tinha menos de quatro dias agora para entregar aquela encomenda; ela pensou seguindo em direção ao banheiro.

Entrou no cômodo, mal notando algumas peças de roupa jogadas no chão, lavou o rosto e arrumou-se, deixando o banheiro a passos arrastados, iria colocar o café pra fazer na cafeteira e iria se trocar; ela pensou.

Parou alguns passos no corredor ao ouvir um barulho estranho vindo da cozinha. Será que Sheila andara aparecendo em sua casa sem avisar, já que a amiga era a única a ter a chave do lugar alem de si; Juliana pensou dando um baixo gemido agoniado ao pensar no sermão que levaria.

Aproximou-se a passos sorrateiros temendo o pior, porém o que viu, fez com que se escorasse no batente da porta para não cair novamente. Alias, era melhor andar com amortecedores, porque se fosse contar a quantidade de vezes que quase já caira por causa dele, ia entrar pro Guiness.

Abriu e fechou os olhos seguidas vezes tentando ver se aquela '**miragem'** sumia da sua frente ou os efeitos da amarula ainda perduravam alem da dor de cabeça.

Deixou os olhos correrem sobre aquela visão do paraíso que tinha a sua frente, tentando se convencer de que aquilo sim, era só um efeito da amarula, porque era perfeito de mais para ser verdadeiro; Juliana pensou, vendo os longos cabelos azulados, quase violeta caírem levemente úmidos pelas costas do cavaleiro enquanto apenas uma toalha branca que mal lhe chega aos joelhos, envolvia-lhe a cintura.

Por um momento alguns flash voltaram a sua mente e lembrou-se novamente de um chuveiro, muita água e aquele corpo. E que corpo; ela pensou quase escorregando do batente ao tentar enxergar mais '**plenamente'** tudo aquilo que era exposto.

-Ah! Já acordou; Aiácos falou calmamente ao virar-se e encontra-la parada na porta da cozinha.

Viu-a assentir silenciosamente, pelo menos não estava mais pálida; ele pensou vendo o leve rubor a tingir a face da jovem, enquanto lembrava-se que já estava anoitecendo quando ela acordou um pouco, apenas tendo tempo de correr para o banheiro e colocar o que '**não tinha'** no estomago para fora.

Ainda se perguntava como alguém conseguia sobreviver a amarula, chocolate e sorvete por três dias, porque a quantidade de coisas que estavam na sala, lhe sugeria muita coisa a respeito sobre os últimos dias.

-Como se sente? –ele perguntou aproximando-se dela, mas Juliana recuou um passo com cautela.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou quase num sussurro, embora seus sentidos ainda estivessem um pouco '**debilitados'** não deixava de desconfiar das coisas, e coisas certinhas demais, eram as que mais mereciam desconfiança.

-Isso não importa agora; Aiácos falou de maneira taxativa.

-É claro q-...; Juliana foi interrompida ao sentir o toque suave dos dedos dele sobre seus lábios, voltou-se para ele, confusa.

-Sua saúde é mais importante agora; o cavaleiro falou em tom sério.

Tomou-lhe as mãos, puxando-a consigo, fazendo-a sentar-se numa cadeira em frente à mesa.

-É melhor tomar alguma coisa leve, se não seu estomago vai reclamar; ele falou aproximando-se da pia.

Observou-o silenciosamente, ele andava pelo cômodo calmamente, sem se importar com nada, como se já fosse tão intimido daquele lugar; ela pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Definitivamente, nunca mais iria beber. Agora que descobrira que amarula tinha propriedades alucinógenas, era melhor se cuidar; ela pensou, concluindo que aquilo tudo não passava de mais uma coisa criada por sua imaginação.

-Tome, beba com calma; Aiácos falou entregando-lhe um copo de suco de laranja.

Hesitante, pegou o mesmo e sorveu um pequeno gole. Fez uma leve careta ao sentir o estomago reclamar de imediato. Não conseguia mesmo se lembrar de ter levantando antes, mas algo lhe dizia que se tivesse ar lá dentro era muito; ela pensou lembrando-se que nos últimos três dias passara mesmo só a chocolate, amarula e sorvete.

-Como se sente? –Aiácos perguntou puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se a sua frente.

Voltou-se para ele, indagando-se como aquela toalha ainda não caira? Ou melhor, como não a derrubara só com seu olhar.

-Melhor; Juliana murmurou.

-Não deveria ter bebido tanto com o estomago vazio; ele a repreendeu.

-Não estava vazio; ela reclamou, tomando mais um gole de suco, sentindo o estomago reclamar menos.

-Chocolate e sorvete não contam como alimentos saudáveis quando o estomago está completamente vazio; Aiácos falou com ar sério, embora um brilho divertido tremeluzisse em seus olhos.

Limitou-se a fuzilá-lo com o olhar e voltar a beber o suco de laranja. Se fosse um sonho, era só ignora-lo que uma hora ou outra iria acordar; ela concluiu.

-Você não me parece bem; ele comentou, chamando-lhe a atenção, enquanto levava uma das mãos até a testa da jovem.

-Uhn!

-Ainda esta pálida; Aiácos comentou. –Pensei que depois do banho você fosse ficar melhor;

-Banho? –Juliana indagou e parou ao vê-lo abaixar os olhos e seguiu-o. Levantou-se rapidamente, quase jogando o copo no chão ao ver-se com um roupão. –Seu tarado; ela berrou sentando a mão na cara dele.

-Hei! –Aiácos reclamou indignado.

-"Até em sonhos ele era um atrevido"; Juliana pensou exasperada. -Nunca mais bebo amarula, é alucinógeno demais para uma pessoa só; ela resmungou saindo da cozinha, voltando para o quarto.

Era melhor não trabalhar e ficar mais um tempo na cama, quem sabe toda aquela alucinação acabasse. Primeiro Aiácos batia na porta de sua casa, depois aquela droga de amarula envenenava seu estomago, alias, fora só uma garrafa. Uma depois da outra é claro. Mas o importante era que aquilo tudo precisava parar.

Sonhar um dia com ele, tudo bem. Dois, é compreensível, mas daquela forma que estava acontecendo agora, era prejudicial à saúde; ela concluiu entrando no quarto. Principalmente porque não se lembrava de nada, seria uma lastima se aquilo houvesse ido alem de um sonho.

-Juliana; Aiácos chamou, seguindo-a, porém a jovem não parou.

-Isso é só uma alucinação. Uma coisa da sua cabeça Juliana; a jovem falou para si mesma, enquanto sentava-se na cama massageando as temporas.

Estremeceu ao sentir um toque delicado em seu joelho e ao abaixar a cabeça assustou-se ao vê-lo apoiado sobre os mesmos e ajoelhar-se a sua frente, ficando na direção de seus olhos.

Sentiu-o entrelaçar os dedos nos seus, num toque tão quente e despropositado que viu seus olhos presos aos dele.

**Toda vez que nossos olhos se encontram**

**Esse sentimento dentro de mim**

**É quase mais do que posso agüentar**

**Baby, quando você me toca**

**Eu posso sentir o quanto você me ama**

**E isso me desorienta**

-Pareço uma alucinação pra você? –ele perguntou num sussurro, levando a mão dela até seu peito.

Fitou-o longamente, sentindo a mão subir e descer, acompanhando a respiração tranqüila dele. Sua cabeça ainda latejava, mas algum resquício de racionalidade parecia sobrepujar os efeitos da amarula.

**Eu nunca fui tão perto de algo ou alguém assim**

**Eu posso ouvir seus pensamentos**

**Eu posso ver seus sonhos**

-Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver; Aiácos falou tocando-lhe a face com a mão livre. –Até que aquele idiota me mandou pra cá, com a chance de te encontrar; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

**Eu não sei como você faz o que faz**

**Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, e isso só melhora**

**Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você ao meu**

**lado**

**Pra sempre e sempre**

**Cada coisa que você faz**

**Baby, estou maravilhado por você**

-Quando você sumiu no teatro, achei que tinha te perdido de novo; ele continuou serrando os orbes por um momento e dando um pesado suspiro. –Como quando Alegra te atacou e eu não estava lá;

**O cheiro da sua pele**

**O gosto do seu beijo**

**O jeito que você suspira no escuro**

**Seu cabelo em minha volta, baby você me cerca**

Nunca pensou que fosse dizer isso há alguém algum dia, mas tudo que era relacionado com aquela garota era uma quebra total de seus paradigmas, começando por aquele feitiço que recairá sobre si desde que a vira pela primeira vez em Paris.

**Você toca todos os lugares do meu coração**

**Oh, parece que é tudo pela primeira vez**

**Eu quero passar a noite toda em seus olhos**

Nunca fora de acreditar em destino, ou naquela utopia de almas gêmeas e coisas que só mortais comuns podiam se dar ao luxo de acreditar, mas algo naqueles encontros já havia sido premeditado por uma força maior, para provar algo? Mas o que?

**Eu não sei como você faz o que faz**

**Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, e isso só melhora**

-Jamais me perdoaria se saísse da minha novamente; Aiácos sussurrou com os lábios a milímetros de distancia do da jovem, que agora sabia perfeitamente que aquilo não era efeito da amarula.

-Nem eu...; ela respondeu num sussurro.

**Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você ao meu**

**lado**

**Pra sempre e sempre**

**Cada coisa que você faz**

**Baby, estou maravilhado por você**

-Amo você; ele sussurrou antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso.

**O**

♥ ♥ ♥

**O**

**Epílogo.**

Já estavam a algum tempo caminhando calmamente no parque do Ibirapuera. Quem poderia dizer algum dia que seria capaz de viver um momento em sua total plenitude como agora; ele pensou estreitando o braço em torno da cintura da jovem, enquanto indicava-lhe um local gramado, onde poderiam se sentar e observar o movimento.

O caminho para a verdade nunca é uma estrada lisa, sem pedras ou obstáculos. Nesse meio tempo aprendera que nunca deveria pedir a confiança de alguém e sim, conquistá-la, merecê-la, mesmo que corresse riscos para isso.

Quando contou a Juliana a verdade sobre sua vida, ela pareceu entrar em choque, não porque isso parecia algo tão extraordinário, mas porque descobrira que a amiga não estava mentindo quando lhe contara sobre a existência de forças vivas e opostas no universo que a cada duzentos anos entravam em batalhas épicas pelo poder da Terra.

Às vezes achava que isso não passava de algum episodio de **'Alem da Imaginação'** ou de alguma possível continuação para **'O Senhor dos Anéis'** ou '**Liga Extraordinária'**; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Em que está pensando? –Juliana perguntou enquanto ele acomodava-lhe entre suas pernas e recostava-se sobre o peito do cavaleiro.

-Que agora posso lhe beijar, sem correr o risco de levar um chute no... Bem, você sabe; ele brincou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. –Afinal, você não iria querer comprometer nossos futuros herdeiros, não?

-Aiácos; Juliana falou serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa, vendo-o rir alto, fazendo algumas senhoras de idade que passavam por ali fitarem-nos horrorizadas por ouvirem o que ele falara.

-O que foi Ju? Falei alguma cosia errada? –ele indagou com seu olhar mais inocente.

-Certas coisas não mudam; ela falou suspirando antes de acomodar-se entre os braços dele, que enlaçavam-lhe a cintura.

-Mudam sim; Aiácos sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. –Se não, não estaríamos aqui?

-...; Juliana assentiu. –Ainda acho um pouco difícil de acreditar;

-Entre pro clube; o cavaleiro brincou. –Eu ainda não entendo porque Emmus fez isso, mas... Sei lá, duvido muito que se ele dissesse o motivo, eu iria acreditar; ele concluiu dando de ombros.

-Porque você simplesmente não admite que não esperava por isso; Juliana provocou. –E bem, eu não me lembro direito, mas esse Emmus deve ser um homem bem atraente, daqueles dados a salvar donzelas indefesas de um perigo eminente; ela continuou fazendo um ar de tragédia típico de '**Édipo'**, antes de alfinetar. –Mesmo porque, a julgar pelo cheiro;

-Do que esta falando? –ele perguntou com um olhar envenenado.

-Bem... Com aquele cheiro **muitooooo** gostoso; Juliana falou ressaltando com ar veemente o adjetivo. –É de se supor que o resto seja-...;

-Já chega Juliana; Aiácos ralhou visivelmente irritado com o que ela iria falar.

-Só estou brincando, lindinho; ela falou com um sorriso provocante nos lábios.

-Uhn! Só brincando, sei...; ele falou abrindo um sorriso maior que o dela.

-Aiácos, o que esta pensando? –Juliana indagou vendo que iria acabar levando a pior naquela.

-Leia meus pensamentos se for capaz; o cavaleiro rebateu, antes que a jovem pudesse falar algo, já tinha os lábios dele sobre os seus num beijo avassalador.

Eh, ainda bem as coisas sempre mudam...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jogou as sandálias perto da árvore para sentar-se na grama, os longos cabelos negros esvoaçavam com o vento, enquanto a pele alva ganhava um leve rubor devido ao calor intenso daquele país tropical.

-Vamos, desfaça essa cara emburrada Emmus; a jovem falou, enquanto ele estendia uma toalha na grama e colocava a cesta de piqueniques perto.

-Que cara? –ele resmungou, sentando-se por fim ao lado dela.

As roupas normalmente pretas, haviam sido substituídas por uma bermuda azulada e uma regada branca, que expunha com perfeição os braços fortes e bem definidos por anos de treinamentos, porém, os cabelos antes de um negro-esmeralda agora tinham um tom mais claro, um loiro esverdeado.

-Vamos, de o braço a torcer pelo menos uma vez; ela provocou, enquanto arrumava a barra do vestido branco com leves nuances alaranjadas.

-Está certo, se você quer assim; Emmus resmungou dando de ombros.

-É tão bom ver um casal se entendendo; a jovem falou em meio a um suspiro. –Não agüentava mais ver eles sofrendo tanto; ela murmurou.

-Você tem razão, mas nem sempre podemos ficar interferindo; ele falou com ar sério.

-Está cansado de brigar com o destino, querido? –ela perguntou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Não; Emmus respondeu sabendo bem aonde ela queria chegar com isso.

-Ai Emmus; a jovem falou em meio a um intenso suspiro. -Mal posso esperar pelo dia que você vai admitir que não existem coincidências e sim-...;

-Destino? Não... Definitivamente não acredito nisso; ele respondeu prontamente. –Pensei que depois de tanto tempo você já houvesse aceitado isso? –ele comentou, enquanto jogava-se na grama sobre a sombra da árvore e relaxava o corpo antes tenso.

-Uma vez um amigo muito querido me disse que, tudo que eu quisesse eu poderia conseguir, contanto que lutasse com minhas próprias mãos para alcançar; a jovem falou voltando-se para ele com um olhar enigmático. –Então, isso quer dizer, que eu ainda não desisti de você; ela completou.

-Você é quem sabe; Emmus murmurou fechando os olhos antes vermelhos, mas que agora tinham um tom mais rosado, quase violeta, dando um suspiro.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, Emmus era tão teimoso quanto ela e era exatamente por isso que se davam tão bem.

Ergueu a cabeça vendo que do outro lado do lago um casal parecia se divertir muito. Um fino sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, ele poderia não admitir, mas jamais deixaria até mesmo um espectro a mercê daquelas três senhoras sádicas; ela pensou retirando da sacola que trazia consigo uma bela flauta dourada, onde algumas letras antigas surgiam num ressalto delicado na peça.

Levou-a aos lábios e logo, uma suave melodia invadiu o ambiente, cisnes que nadavam com tranqüilidade pelo meio do lago aproximaram-se primeiro com cautela, depois agruparam-se na margem, como muitas pessoas que caminhavam por ali e reduziam a marcha para ouvi-la.

-"Apenas fechem os olhos e sonhem"; ela pensou serrando as pálpebras, quando uma nota mais alta soou através do instrumento dourado, fazendo almas e corações vibrarem.

**Sonhar...**

**Estar acordado e deixar a mente voar**

**Sentir asas macias envolver-lhe o corpo e flutuar**

**Abraçar o vento e fechar os olhos**

♥

**Sonhar...**

**Num momento**

**Num instante**

♥

**Apenas fechem os olhos e**

**Sonhem...**

**.::Fim::.**

**Continua em "De volta ao Vale das Flores" / "Blood Lust" e "O Senhor dos Dragões".**

♥

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui me despeço de mais uma fic, não, Luthier não é mais uma e sim, a fic. Foi uma experiência incrível pra mim escrever essa historia. A muito sou apaixonada por musica clássica, mas sempre tive louca paixão pela profissão de um Luthier. **

**Imaginar que aqueles sons extraídos dos instrumentos de cordas só existem graças às mãos abençoadas dessas pessoas, é sensacional. Como disse antes, Luthier era um projeto antigo, mas que só há pouco tempo criou asas e voou. O resultado vocês puderam acompanhar aqui.**

**Essa fic foi um presente para uma nina super fofa, que me conquistou com suas fics que apenas vem pra mostrar seu grande talento, como também com sei jeitinho. Então, não podia deixar de celebrar pelas grandes amizades, com um dos meus projetos mais especiais.**

**Enfim, espero sinceramente que todos tenham gostado. **

**Da fic, me despeço com aquele pequeno poeminha ali em cima, acho que ainda estou meio enferrujada com relação a escrever poesia, não me sinto uma pessoa muito romântica nos últimos dias, mas esse casal super fofo me inspirou.**

**Em breve, o trailler da fic, com edição especial. Aguardem.**

**Um forte abraço e até a próxima.**

**Dama 9**

**n/a: O Tyller´s é um café londrino que realmente existe. Antigamente, Issac Newton e outrs genios de sua época costumavam se reunir lá, para conversarem de trivialidades até, alquimia e as famosas espectulações sobre a origem do universo.**


End file.
